


In the Shadow of the Colossus

by InquisitorDovah



Series: Shadows of the Desert [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Ganondorf, Cuccos (Legend of Zelda), Domestic Violence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Good Ganondorf, Hurt/Comfort, Just to be safe, Ocarina of Time, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Smut, Stillbirth, This will get dark, Timeline Shenanigans, Underage Relationship(s), no beta we die like men, non Gerudo OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 71,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquisitorDovah/pseuds/InquisitorDovah
Summary: The land of Hyrule is ravaged by a bloody civil war over the divine relic known as the Triforce. Only one of the various species have managed to avoid the conflict, the Gerudo.Aeris, the young daughter of the last family farm to trade with the Gerudo, flees from her home as it is burned to the ground. With nothing and nowhere to turn, she is taken in by the Gerudo.In the vast sands of the desert she finds her place in the world and it just so happens to be by the King's side, but dark skies are brewing and her loyalties will soon be tested.Ancient evils and Goddess chosen heroes are no longer things of legend and Aeris is caught in the middle. Can she save the man that she loves or will she have to stand aside and put the fate of Hyrule first?





	1. Eyes of Gold

“Vasaaq!” The sounds and smells of the makeshift market filled the morning air, and even though it was only hours after sunrise the heat was reaching almost unbearable heights.

A young hylian girl followed closely behind her mother staring in awe at the limestone fortress looming before them. She gripped her mother’s skirt tightly in her tiny fists when one of the tall spear wielding warriors smiled at her.

“There’s no need to be scared, Aeris.” Her mother’s soft voice did little to ease her anxiety. These women were impossibly tall, even taller than her father and the spears they carried looked wickedly sharp.

A sharp squeak left the small girl when the goat pulling their small cart nudged her from behind causing several of the Gerudo around her and her mother to laugh lightly. 

“Good morning Urora,” Her mother greeted one of the women as they stopped in front of her stall. Aeris pushed herself as close as she could to her mother. Wishing she could melt into her mother under the gaze of the fire haired woman. Even with half of her face covered by a gossamer veil she was impossibly beautiful, her golden eyes were lined with thick khol making them look like molten gold rimmed with obsidian.

“Sav’otta, Ahia I see your little one has joined you today,” Aeris buried her face in her mother's skirt. Urora laughed, “There’s no need for fear, Vehvi,”

Aeris wrinkled her nose, “My name is Aeris,” Fist still balled in her mother’s skirt she faced the stall keeper. “Not Vehvi,” The word felt strange on her tongue.

The woman let out another boisterous laugh. “And that is a beautiful name,” A few more chuckles came from behind her veil. “Vehvi is our word for child,”

Aeris blushed fiercly as Urora and her mother laughed, after several moments they began discussing adult things and Aeris soon lost interest and she drifted between the daydreams of a child and playing with their goat she affectionately called Go-Go.

As the sun rose higher in the sky so did the temperature, the already unbearable heat was soaring ever higher and Aeris quickly realized that her cotton dress was not at all fitting for a desert climate. By midday her dress was sticking to her calves and her long hair was plastered to her face and the nape of her neck. The small girl panted lightly as she wondered why no one else seemed to be bothered by the scorching heat, even her mother seemed to be hardly fazed by the heat. 

The shade of one of the buildings that made up the fortress where she and her mother rested for lunch did little to cool the air around them. A small sigh left her when a young Gerudo brought them a clay jug of water. She gulped greedily from the cup her mother handed her, only to have it pulled away from her lips, she whined softly and reached for the cup that her mother cruelly held away from her.

“Slowly darling. If you drink to quickly in this heat you’ll make yourself sick,” Aeris gingerly took the cup as it was handed back to her and took a small sip. Her mother gave her a nod of approval before going back to checking the inventory of their cart.

She took a few more sips before looking to her mother thoughtfully, “Mama, why doesn’t Papa come with you when you come here?”

Ahia stopped briefly before continuing, “The Gerudo don’t allow men into their fortress,”

Aeris scrunched her nose,”Why not? Is it because boys are icky?”

Her mother stopped again laughing lightly, “Yes it’s because boys are very icky,”

The two laughed together for a moment. It made Ahia’s heart happy to see her daughter still so young and innocent, untouched by the troubles of the world. “We just have one more thing to deliver then we can head home to Papa,”

“Do you think Daisy had her baby while we were gone?”

The question took the woman by surprise, “She may have. I’m sure your Papa is taking care of her if she did, and you’ll have a brand new baby goat to play with.” She turned to her daughter briefly wondering where the sudden question had come from.

The thought of a new baby made Aeris smile, they were so cute and wobbly. “Mama, If the Gerudo don’t have any boys how do they have babies?”

Ahia blanched at her daughter’s question. Sure Aeris was smart and growing up on a farm taught her things about life, but how in Hylia’s name was she supposed to explain the Gerudo’s method of conception to a six year old?

“Well... You see…” She sent a silent praise to the Goddesses when a sudden commotion drew the young girls attention. Several of the Gerudo were talking loudly amongst themselves forming a crowd around the main building of the fortress. Aeris tugged on her mother's skirt and pointed to the growing mass of women.

“Mama, can we go see?”

“Our last delivery is that way, but I think we should wait until it dies down some,” The six year old pouted and flashed her green eyes at her mother.

“But Mama! I want to see what’s happening,”

“Alright baby. I know today has been rather boring for you. We’ll make this last delivery then we can see what all of the fuss is about,”

Aeris squealed and hugged her mother thanking her repeatedly. She waited impatiently as her mother secured the last of the hides and salted meats. She barely waited for her mother to give her the ok before dashing off toward the crowd, ignoring her mother’s calls to wait.

She used her small size to wiggle her way through the growing crowd of Gerudo. She could almost see and opening in front of the crowd when a pair of strong hands grabbed her, she was suddenly hoisted into the air and placed on someone's shoulders

“Nice to see you again little one,” Aeris sighed in relief realizing it was only Urora.

“What’s going on?” Aeris used her vantage for Urora’s shoulders to scan the crowd looking for anything exciting but nothing seemed to be happening. She did spot her mother on the edge of the group who visibly relaxed when she saw her daughter was safe.

“The king is supposed to be coming out today,” Urora sounded hopeful, almost like a child expecting a present.

“But Mama said that you don’t have any boys,” Aeris scanned the crowd again and found not a single male face.

"That is normally true, but every hundred years a single voe, that’s a boy, is born and he is born to be our king,”  
Aeris mulled this new information over and thought of what it would have been like to be born into royalty. The question of how Gerudo had babies briefly crossed her mind again, but she thought it best not to ask. Instead she asked another question, “What’s his name?”

“Ganondorf,”

Almost as if a summoning spell had been cast, said king appeared, and he was nothing like Aeris imagined, in her head he had been an old man as wise as he was strong, but the boy before them was just a few years older than Aeris, but he was nothing like the hylian girl had ever seen.

If Urora’s eyes were molten gold, his were the sun, his crimson hair fell in waves across his brow and was long enough to brush his shoulders. His skin was a crisp brown and impossibly smooth, gold adorned his arms and chest in place of a shirt, his legs were clad in a pair loose white pants. 

He scanned the crowd with those golden eyes and Aeris felt her heart stop when they landed on her. He paused briefly, and Aeris ducked her head, her heart hammering in her chest.

But Just as quickly as he appeared he was gone, whisked away by two Gerudo. One dressed in red the other in blue their hair pulled into tight pigtails were most of the Gerudo sported a single high ponytail.

She watched as he disappeared back into the fortress, and somehow she knew that it would be a long time before she would forget those eyes.


	2. Early Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am trash and can't help myself here's another chapter.

Aeris had been six years old when she first visited Gerudo Valley with her mother, she had instantly fallen in love with their culture. She soon found herself counting down the days until the next visit.

She was ten now and even though everyone around her told her she was growing into a beautiful young woman she didn’t really feel any different. Even so it was hard not to notice that people had begun to treat her differently. Her mother spent hours painstakingly brushing and braiding her hair where she use to let her black curls run wild. Her father no longer picked her up and spun her around and he rarely hugged her anymore and when he did they lasted only seconds.

Other things were changing as well. They rarely made trips to Castle Town anymore. She could hear her parents talking in hushed voices when they thought she was asleep, something about a war and the roads being too dangerous. She didn’t quite understand what they were talking about but if they said it was dangerous she would believe them.

So she stayed on the farm helping with the goats and the few crops her mother grew, counting down the days until she and her mother would make the trip to Gerudo Valley. The Gerudo didn’t treat her differently in the same way her parents did. They still told her she was becoming a beautiful young woman, but they also made comments on how strong she was becoming when she helped her mother unload their cart. One of the guards said she would make a fine warrior one day and had let her hold a spear, Aeris had smiled for days after. Urora gave the young girl a veil on one of their visits and Aeris cherished it, feeling strong and mysterious each time she put it on. Aeris loved their trips to the Fortress, she loved the farm too, but something about the Gerudo drew her in.

Maybe one day she could ask them to teach her how to use a spear.

“Aeris dinner is ready,” Her mother knocked on her door lightly.

“Coming Mama!” Aeris quickly made her way down the stairs to the kitchen, the smell of stew filled the room.

Her father was already seated at the round oak table, he looked exhausted after a long day of work, but he managed a smile when he saw Aeris. “Hey Sweet Pea,” His deep voice rumbled deep in his chest.

“Hey Papa!” Aeris took her seat, A bowl of stew was placed in front of her, the smell was mouthwatering.

They ate mostly in silence with her mother and father occasionally making small talk about the farm, Aeris quickly drifted into her thoughts. Tomorrow they would make their monthly trip to the Fortress and she couldn’t wait to see Urora, and somewhere in the back of her mind she hoped to see the young king again.

She hadn’t seen him since that day two years ago but he had stayed in her mind. Remembering the way his eyes had briefly met her made her blush lightly, she ducked her head, hoping to hide her burning cheeks from her parents. She wondered if his hair had grown or if someone had cut it short like her father’s. She was so lost in her thoughts about the boy king she barely heard when her mother asked if she was done with her stew.

“Not yet Mama,” She took a bite of the lukewarm stew before putting her spoon down. “Do you think the Gerudo king gets lonely? Do you think he had friends?” 

Her parents chuckled lightly. “I’m sure he has plenty of things to keep him busy,” Her mother stood to take her fathers empty bowl. She kissed him lightly on his brow before taking her own bowl.

Her father stood and headed for the stairs, he kissed Aeris on the top of her head. “The boy is a king Sweet Pea. Finish your dinner, you have a long day tomorrow,”

She sighed and quickly finished her long cold stew. Her mother rested a hand on her head, “We can ask Urora about him tomorrow. How does that sound?” When Aeris nodded her mother gave her a soft pat on the head. “Now get up to bed, we have to leave early in the morning,”

Sleep didn’t come to Aeris easily that night. She laid in her bed lost in thought, briefly wondering if the king ever did the same thing. His gold eyes flashed through her mind, and she pushed her thoughts aside. She rolled onto her side hoping a change in position would help her sleep.

It did not…

Morning came far to soon and Aeris got far too little sleep. She groaned when her mother shook her lightly signaling it was time to get up. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and tried her best to stifle her yaws, as her mother brushed and braided her hair, finding herself slightly less groggy when her mother finished the simple plait. 

“Let’s get some breakfast then we can head out,” Her mother kissed her head then headed down the stairs. Aeris dressed quickly and followed behind her mother.

Breakfast consisted of a slice of bread and cheese, they ate quickly before heading outside. The sun wasn’t up yet, it wouldn’t be until they crossed the gorge leading into the valley. Her mother secured a few loose parcels before climbing into the driver's seat of the small cart. Go-Go was already harnessed and seemed to be impatiently waiting to go, trade days meant extra pets and treats for him, The Gerudo seemed to have an oddly soft spot for the goat.

Aeris hoisted herself into the small cart and her mother gently nudged the reins urging Go-Go forward. Aeris was back asleep before they made it off the farm.

Ahia chuckled at her daughter and wrapped an arm around her, cradling the small girl against her side, she could sleep for now 

Aeris was jostled awake when the cart transitioned from the smooth dirt path to the wooden bridge that crossed the deep gorge separating Hyrule from Gerudo Valley. She rubbed her eyes and blinked blearily. “Morning Mama,”

“Morning sleepyhead,” The woman lifted her arm allowing her daughter to scootch away from her, the young girl yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

Two Gerudo stood at the end of the bridge their spears glinted in the early morning light. The guards use to only stand outside the gates but over the last few months they had moved closer and closer to the edge of their land. Aeris wondered if it was because of the war thing that her parents whispered about at night.

Her mother slowed the cart to a halt before the two guards. “Isha, Nali, It’s a beautiful morning,” She smiled at the two intimidatingly beautiful guards.

“Ahia, The roads are dangerous these days,” The slighter of the two, Isha, leaned on her spear heavily.

“Koume and Kotake told me to give you this. You’ll need it to enter the fortress,” Nali handed her mother a slip of cloth with the Gerudo crest on it. “King's orders,”

“Aeris watched her mother place the slip into her bag, wondering why they needed a special thing to get into the fortress? Aeris waved as her mother bid the guards goodbye and started the cart moving again.

The rest of the day went as most of their visits did. Aeris spent the day trailing after her mother going from stall to stall delivering goods and speaking to the Gerudo, who seemed to be on edge which made her mother nervous, though they carried on as usual, despite the tension in the air.

The sun was hanging low in the west by the time they made it to Urora’s stall. Aeris ran to greet the tall woman while her mother grabbed the last of the days parcels.

“Hello little one,” Urora greeted Aeris with a calm smile, “How are we today?”

“Good! Bas had her baby. He’s so cute!” Aeris gushed over the new addition to the farm.

“Is that so?” Her mother appeared then and handed Urora several parcels. The woman thanked Ahia and turned back to Aeris. “And what is this ones name?”

“Papa named him Ade,” Aeris grinned widely revealing a missing tooth.

“A fine name,” Urora ruffled the girls hair.

Her mother laughed and patted Aeris on the shoulder. “Don’t you have a question for Urora?”

“Urora looked intrigued by this and leaned toward the young girl. Aeris looked puzzled for a moment then remembered last night's conversation. “Oh yeah! Is the king ok?” Urora arched a brow at this. “Does he have friends to play with?”

Urora chuckled and leaned back. “I see our young king has caught someone’s eye,” Aeris blushed scarlet, as Urora and he mother laughed at her expense. “The king is very well taken care of, I assure you, Vahi. His mothers Koume and Kotake make sure of that,”

Koume and Kotake, the guards at the bridge mentioned them… were those the two women who were with the king that day? 

Her mother rested a hand on her head. “See darling I told you he was just fine,” She turned to Urora. “How old is your young king now? He’s not that much older than Aeris is he?”

“He turned twelve this past winter. How old is our Aeris now?” Urora glanced at the small girl

“I turned 10 this summer,” Aeris grinned flashing her missing tooth again.

“And you are turning into a fine young woman, but the sun is getting low and strong you women need their rest,” Urora turned to Ahia, “These are dangerous times the roads are not safe after nightfall,”

Ahia nodded in agreement, “We should be going. We’ll see you next month Urora,”

The Gerudo woman nodded, “I will see you then, stay safe,”

Aeris didn’t quite understand why Urora would tell them to stay safe, or why the roads would be more dangerous at night, but of course they would be safe,

Why wouldn’t they be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have big plans for this story and I love that i'm able to share it with you guys, so let me know if you enjoy it and tell me any ways you think I could improve!


	3. Fire in the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Nayru_Hawke and the guest who gave this story it's first Kudos! Thank you guys so much! Virtual hugs all around

“Aeris come help me feed the goats!” Her father’s voice rang out across the fields, his deep baritone was easily carried to were the young girl sat under a tree reading a book.

“Coming Papa!” She used a cucco feather to mark her place and hurried to her father. He handed her a bucket of grain, She noticed that it was only half full.

she smiled up at her father who gave her a wink, “When you’re done with that go find your mother,” He turned and resumed gathering hay into a wheelbarrow, leaving Aeris to her task.

The rest of her day was spent doing various chores and helping her mother with laundry, until it was time for lunch. She helped her mother make sandwiches before heading to the barn to meet her father.

They ate lunch as a family under the tree Aeris had been reading under. Her parents laughed when a curious cucco chased the small girl trying to take a slice of bread she had been eating. After several laps around the tree and several painful pecks to the backs of her legs Aeris dropped the now smooshed piece of bread, relinquishing her prize to the feathered evil spawn.

She retreated back to the shade of the tree with tears in her eyes, she slipped easily into her mother's outstretched arms hiccuping lightly as her mother ran her fingers through her hair. Her father leaned over and kissed her mother lightly then kissed Aeris on her forehead before getting to head back to work.

She felt safe in her mother’s warm embarrassed, her heartbeat was steady in her ears like a drum lulling her into ease. Her mother began singing softly, and Aeris felt herself drifting away, cucco long forgotten.

~**~

Green eyes fluttered open and were met with gold. 

Sand she was laying in a pile of sand.

She bolted upright, sending sand flying. Her eyes darted around searching frantically for her mother, but she found only sand.

She called out but her voice was swallowed by the sand.

Golden sand against a clear azure sky spread for miles in every direction until it faded into the horizon 

She tried calling out again only to have the void of the desert swallow her voice again.

A light breeze caressed her skin as she rose to her feet, she wrapped her arms around herself shivering lightly and realized that vast amounts of her skin were uncovered. She looked down and was met with the body of a grown woman, startled she brought her hands to her face to inspect them. her fingers were long and slender, much like her mother’s, no longer the slightly pudgy fingers of a ten year old.

She cast her gaze to the rest of her body. She wore a dress of sorts, it was a crisp white with crimson accents at the hems, it left her shoulders and midriff bare. Flowing sleeves caressed her arms, the left went to her shoulder and was secured there by a small golden pauldron and a thin crimson band just above her elbow, the right stopped at the band.

The skirt sat low on her hips and was open on both sides while a pair of tight red shorts kept her modesty, a red sash was wrapped around her hips, bunched at either side and held a golden belt in place. One tendril of the sash flowed down the front of the white skirt, like blood against snow, and a pair of simple leather sandals adorned her feet and wrapped around her calves.

She brought her hands to the weight at her throat, a medal collar sat there, her fingers danced across a large gem at the base. If she had to guess the collar was gold and the gem was red, a ruby perhaps. Her hands traveled further up to her head and found a circlet, it came to a point between her brows, she could feel several gems embedded in its surface. Her black hair fell in loose curls well past her shoulders and brushed the backs of her knees.

With her change in appearance taken in Aeris concluded that this was in fact a dream, but it felt more real than any dream she had ever had, and lacked the normal whimsical notes her dreams possessed.

Another light breeze blew across the sands and with it came a voice. Feminine and as harshly beautiful as the desert, “Come to me child,” Aeris turned toward the voice and began walking. She walked for what felt like hours and miles toward the empty horizon until a rock face slowly emerged from beyond.

As she drew closer, she could see a colossal woman carved in the stone, her legs crossed with her hands resting on her knees, a mighty cobra wound around her body and rested its head against hers. 

Aeris stared in awe at the statue’s serenely beautiful face, amazed at how lifelike the stone looked, when it moved. Aeris stumbled back several steps nearly falling backward into the sand.

"Do not fear me child," The Colossus spoke in the voice from before, like sand blowing across the dessert.

"Why am I here?" So many questions plagued her mind

"You will change everything," This only left Aeris with more questions than answers

"What do you mean?" What will I change?" The Colossus leaned forward, stone moving in ways that defied logic

"You will change fate, child. Fate will bow to your whims yet you remain it's slave," A scream rang out across the sands.

Was that her mother?

"You will face many hardships but you are the key factor to an ancient cycle coming to an end." The smell of smoke filled her nose and lungs. 

Where was it coming from?

"Go child. Your destiny lies before you,"

"May the goddesses have mercy on you,"

~**~

Aeris bolted up right in her bed. Her mother must have moved her at some point. It was dark outside her window but there was an odd orange glow coming from somewhere. The smell of smoke hit her like a wall and her blood ran cold.

Something was terribly wrong.

A crash came from down stairs followed by her mother screaming. Aeris sat frozen as footsteps thundered up the stairs toward her room. A sob escaped her when her mother burst through her door, her face smeared with blood and soot, eyes wide with fear. Aeris cried as she watched her mother knock over her bookshelf to barricade the door, not understanding what was happening.

She shrieked when something crashed against the door with enough force to crack the frame.

“Mama?” Aeris was openly sobbing now 

Her mother rushed to her and wrapped her in a backbreaking embrace. Aeris felt something wet drip onto her head, whether it was blood or tears she didn’t know. “Aeris, Honey I need you to listen to me,” The door shook again several voices shouted on the other side. Her mother hurriedly placed something in Aeris’ hands.

The Gerudo slip

“Take this and run. Don’t look back and don’t wait for me. I’ll be right behind you,” Her mother’s arms left her and the woman rushed to the window, she hoisted it open. She motioned for Aeris to come to her and the young girl complied. Ahia grabbed Aeris and all but shoved her out of the window onto the roof.

“Mama what’s happening?” Aeris tried desperately to cling to her mother, the barn was on fire. Why was the barn on fire?

“Aeris I need you to be strong for me baby,” Her mother gripped either side of her face and kissed her forehead. “Know that your father and I love you. The Gerudo will keep you safe until we can catch up with you, but I need you to run now,” Ahia’s green eyes filled with tears as she shoved her daughter hard enough to send her tumbling down the slope of the roof to the ground.

The drop wasn’t enough to hurt Aeris but it was enough to knock the breath from her. As she laid there she heard the door to her room shatter and her mother scream. That was all she needed to prompt her to take off into the night toward the desert. The Gerudo slip gripped tightly to her chest and her home burning brightly behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting into to story now! Just a few more chapters and we should be in the meat of things so stick around and let me know what you guys think and check out my DeviantArt for a look at the outfit Aeris wears in her dream, just search for QuizzyDovah (InquisitorDovah was taken)
> 
> As always comments and kudos are always welcome and constructive criticism is appreciated


	4. Safety in the Desert

Her bare feet ached, dirty and cracking each step sent sharp pains up her legs, but she couldn't stop. Her mama told her not to stop, but she could barely breathe and her lungs screamed, each breath felt like fire.

Her thin cotton nightgown did nothing to keep the cold away. Her small body was wracked with violent shivers, whether they were caused by the cold or the exhaustion she didn’t know.

She was so tired.

She just wanted to sleep, to curl up right there in the middle of the canyon path and sleep, but she had to keep going, she had to keep running. She couldn’t be far from the bridge, there would be guards at the bridge.

The bridge would be safe.

The guards would take her to Urora, then they would wait for her mama. Her mama wouldn’t be far behind her.

Her toe caught a rock, sending her tumbling to the ground. She cried out in the dark, fresh tears falling down her face. Her toe throbbed and her knees burned. She took a moment to catch her breath, hiccuping each time she took in air. She rubbed her eyes smudging her face with dirt. A fresh wave of fear gripped her as she realized her hands were empty.

The Gerudo slip.

She must have dropped it when she fell. She scrambled, using her hands to feel the dirt around her, it was too dark, she could barely see. Panicking she spun on her skinned knees to feel the path behind her.

She needed the slip, the Gerudo wouldn’t let her in without it! What would she do then? She started sobbing again as she searched with more urgency, until her fingers glanced across a scrap of cloth. Was it the slip or a piece of her now torn nightgown?

She gripped the cloth tightly and brought it to her face, trying to inspect it in the moonlight. The cord tied to it tapped lightly against her arm, relief washed over her, but still she squinted, she had to be absolutely sure.

She turned so the moon could shine on the cloth better, and there it was, dirty and blurred, the Gerudo sigil emblazoned on the cloth. A twig snapped somewhere in the dark sending Aeris scrambling to her feet and running down the darkened path once again.

She ran for what felt like several more hours before the outline of the bridge became visible against the night sky, a new burst of energy filled her at the sight of it. She pushed her legs harder, propelling herself even faster across the bridge. She was just crossing the threshold of the other side, when a hand grabbed the back of her nightgown. She screamed as she was hoisted into the air. She held the slip of cloth out sobbing with her eyes shut tight.

“Vehvi?” The familiar voice of Isha came from behind her, and Aeris relaxed, safe. Still crying she went limp in Isha’s grasp. “What are you doing here?”

Aeris was lowered to the ground, but her legs gave out from under her. Isha gripped the small girls shoulders tightly and scooped her up, her eyes widened in shock when she took in the state of the child. She sent a worried look to Nali.

“M…a...mama told me to run…” Another sob wracked Aeris’ small body, “The barn was on fire and people were trying to break down the door,” She broke down into more sobs.

Isha and Nali exchanged worried glances. Isha held the girl close before placing the child on her hip. With the girl securely in place Isha turned to her partner, “You stay here, I’ll bring her to Koume and Kotake.”

Aeris’ small voice caught the woman's attention, “Will you wait for my mama? She’s supposed to be right behind me,” The two women looked at each other sadly.

“Yes, vehvi I’ll wait here,” Nali patted the small girl on the head, before turning back to Isha. “Don’t take her to Koume and Kotake yet, take her to Urora first, she needs a friendly face,”

Isha nodded in agreement before turning and heading toward the fortress with Aeris in tow. Aeris hiccuped lightly as they made their way through the gate of the fortress. “Have you ever met Urora’s daughter?”

Aeris looked up at the woman carrying her, “Urora has a daughter?”

Isha nodded, “Yes, Nabooru. She is only a few years older than you,”

Aeris hummed lightly and leaned her head against Isha’s shoulder, her exhaustion catching up with her. 

The grounds around the fortress were dark and mostly empty, except for a few Gerudo patrolling the area. Isha continued across the grounds and into the fortress itself. Aeris marvelled sleepily at the interior of the fortress. The limestone walls were adorned with various tapestries and strange animal skulls decorated with feathers. They only passed on guard on their way through the labyrinthine fortress, who gave the pair an odd look before continuing with her rounds.

Isha halted in front of a brightly painted door and rapped her free hand against the wood. Several moments passed with no sound coming from behind the door. Isha rapped her knuckles against the door, harsher this time, more urgently.

Several seconds of silence passed and Isha raised her hand to knock a third time, when several objects behind the door clattered to the ground followed by an onslaught of Gerudo curses.

The door swung open revealing a very disgruntled Urora, her red hair fell loosely around her shoulders. “Isha?” Urora rubbed her eyes lightly, “What in Din’s name are you… Aeris?” The woman stopped when she saw the now sleeping child cradled in Isha’s arms, her eyes widening when she saw the blood and dirt smeared across the girls face. “What in Din’s name is going on?”

Isha adjusted the girl on her hip, “Can we come in? Aeris has had a long night and I fear it is not yet over,”

“Of course, Come in,” Urora stepped back allowing the pair to enter.

The room behind the door was cozy, a fire was burning low in a fireplace carved into the limestone wall, the smoke from it curling upward into a chimney carved into the ceiling. A low couch covered in colorful blankets sat against the far wall and a table and four chairs made from ash colored wood sat in the center of the room.

Urora moved to the fire, stoking it lightly, bringing the flames back to life. “So are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

Isha placed Aeris on the couch and covered her with one of the blankets. “Nali and I were guarding the gorge when Aeris came sprinting across the bridge… I think she ran all the way here.” The two women looked at the young girl curled up on the couch, “She wasn’t really making sense, she said something about the barn being on fire and people trying to breakdown the door.”

Urora took in a harsh breath. “Bandits? Or...no.. It couldn’t have been soldiers… could it?” 

Isha shrugged. “I don’t think she knows. She said her mother told her to run to us… I don’t think Ahia made it…”

A sadness filled the room and Urora took this in, “Koume and Kotake will want to know about this.” Urora looked to Aeris solemnly.

“Yes, I was going to bring her to you then I was going to Koume and Kotake,” Isha and Urora shared a look.

“Can it wait until morning?” Isha shook her head causing Urora to sigh.

“We can’t risk it. If it was hylian soldiers they came far top close to our borders,” Isha paused. “This damn war,”

Urora nodded in agreement. “Go, I’ll watch her while you talk with Koume and Kotake,” Isha nodded, but paused before turning as if she wanted to say something more, but turned quickly and left the room.

Urora sighed deeply, what was the world coming to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Ok so one more chapter and i'll be through with what I have pre-written which will put us firmly though the first part of this story! I'm super happy with how this is going and I hope you guys are enjoying this.


	5. What to Do With You

Aeris awoke several hours later to the sound of raised voices.

“She’s not a goddess damned spy!” Urora’s usually calm demeanor was gone.

“I know that Urora! Koume and Kotake just want to talk to her,” Isha held her hands up as she spoke seemingly ready to deflect any blows from the seething woman across from her.

“No! Absolutely not, I'll be damned if I let those witches anywhere near her right now! Not after everything she's been through,” Urora’s hands were firmly on her hips

Aeris sat up unnoticed by the arguing women, taking in her surroundings. The women were standing on either side of the kitchen table glaring at each other. A young girl of about twelve leaned against the wall opposite Aeris a small smirk on her pointed face as she watched the two women. She glanced toward the couch her eyes passing over Aeris briefly before moving on, then jumping back to the small girl.

The two girls looked at each other, neither blinking. “Uh… Mom,” The gerudo girl glanced to Urora quickly, then back to Aeris.

“Not now Nabooru!” Urora snapped uncharacteristically.

“Mom, She’s up,” Both women stop yelling abruptly, and both looked to the girl sitting on the couch their eyes softening.

“Hey sweetie. Did you sleep well?” Urora’s harsh tone from before was gone, replaced by a motherly one.

Aeris shifted uncomfortably before nodding. “Did my mama ever make it?” she looked to both women meekly.

Urora and Isha shared a look and Urora opened her mouth to speak but Isha spoke first. “I haven’t made it back to check with Nali yet, but I'm sure she’ll be here soon,” Urora shot Isha a withering glare. If Isha saw this she didn’t show it, “Do you feel like talking to some people? They just want to know what happened last night,”

Aeris began to answer but Urora interrupted, “Are you kidding me? I just said that’s not going to happen right now! Not until she feels up to it,”

Isha rolled her eyes, “And that’s why I asked if she WANTED to,”

Urora blinked quickly several times and the two started arguing once again, yelling over each other. The young gerudo girl, Nabooru, threw her hands up and moved from her spot against the wall and headed to a beaded curtain that separated this room from another. She stopped before parting the curtain and turned to Aeris, “Good luck with those two, Kid,” And then she was gone, leaving only the clacking of the beads in her wake.

Aeris watched wide eyed as the two women argue. Urora looked ready to leap over the table and Isha stood ready to meet her.

“I… I don’t mind,” Aeris meekly tried to answer Isha’s question, but her voice was drowned by raised voices.

“I said I don’t mind,” She tried again and went unheard again.

She took a deep breath and gripped the hem of her tattered nightgown. “I SAID!” Her voice reverberated through the room both gerudo snapped their attention to Aeris, eyes wide. Nabooru was cackling in the other room. “I don’t mind,” 

“Well I guess that settles that,” Isha said laughing lightly.

“Are you sure Aeris? You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Urora looked more than a little concerned.

Aeris nodded “I don’t mind. I don’t know how much I can tell them though… I didn’t see much of what was happening,”

The two women exchanged looks and Urora sighed, “All right. Let’s get you a bath first, at least,”

“No, there’s no time for that. Koume and Kotake want to see her as soon as possible, and we’ve wasted enough time arguing as it is,” Isha crossed her arms.

“But she’s filthy!” 

“It doesn’t matter, they want to see her now.” Isha paused. “Still being dirty may actually help her,”

Urora signed deflating. “You’re right. Let’s go then,” 

~**~

The two women standing before them were… odd. They were obviously gerudo and obviously twins, but something was strange about them. Aeris hid behind Urora’s legs trying to avoid their gazes.

“So this is the little hylian vai?” The one in blue spoke, her voice sent chills down Aeris’ spine.

“Yes sister it appears so,” The other sisters voice crackled like flames.

“Tell us little vai, what exactly brings you here?” They spoke in tandem.

Aeris stood trembling, unable to answer.

“What’s the matter little vai?” Aeris struggled to breath under an icy gaze.

“I think she’s nervous sister,” Heat roared to life in her cheeks.

“No matter,” The two women were suddenly in front of her. Urora and Isha let out cries of surprise as they found them on the other side of the room, both of them scrambling trying to make it back to Aeris’ side. “We have other ways to get information,”

Aeris was frozen in fear as the twins leaned toward her she could barely hear Isha and Urora yelling her name as each woman placed a hand on her face, one freezing the other scorching.

Her whole life flashed before her eyes. Her first word, her first steps. Her mother and father looking down at her smiling. Playing with Go-Go. Chasing the cuccos. Her first trip to the fortress. The kings eyes. The barn in flames. Her mother screaming. 

Tears streamed down her face as they withdrew their hands. Arms wrapped around her and she sank into the embrace. “What the hell was that!” Urora yelled as she wrapped Aeris tighter in her arms.

“Well it would appear that she is not a spy sister,”

“Yes but she is still a problem,”

“Yes she is,”

“What to do with her?” The twins completely disregarded the chaos they had caused. “Send her back to Hyrule. If the hylian king discovered we have a hylian vehvi among us it could spell doom for our plans,” 

“Excuse me!?” Urora rose suddenly, “You want to send a helpless child across war torn Hyrule alone?” Urora and Isha stood eye to eye with Koume and Kotake, the four women eyed each other.

Aeris slipped from the room unnoticed and slid down the wall just outside the door. Tears streamed down her face as she sat there. Everything she knew was gone, she wasn’t stupid. She knew her mama and papa were dead, sure some part of her hoped if she kept asking they would come back, but she knew deep in her heart, it wouldn't happen. She didn’t know anyone in Hyrule, what would she do if they sent her to Castle Town? Could she even make it there on her own?

“Are you alright?” Aeris jerked her head up and met golden eyes.

The gerudo king stood before her wearing a loose cream colored shirt and pants. His long red hair was pulled into a low ponytail and he wore no jewelry.

“You’re the vehvi of the hylian vai that trades with us, right?” He crouched down to look at her.

Aeris nodded and wiped her eyes. “You’re the king,” 

“Yes, I am, but you look like you need a friend more than you need a king,” He sat down next to Aeris. “So do you want to tell your new friend what’s wrong? I can hear my mothers yelling, does it have something to do with them?”

Aeris nodded and began to tell him what had happened to her parents and how his mothers wanted to send her away. He squinted at this and stood, “I’ll be right back,” He turned into the doorway and the women inside gasped. 

“Your highness!”

“Ganondorf!”

Aeris peeked her head inside the door just enough to see what was happening inside. Ganondorf stood in front of the women his arms folded.

“What are you doing here? We told you to stay in your room,” Koume and Kotake looked at each other. 

“I’m the king. I don’t have to listen to you,” Urora and Isha did little to hide their laughs. “You were just telling me the other day that I'm old enough to start being the king and making decisions, and this sounds like the perfect one to start with,”

“She is a hylian. If King Daphnes discovers that we have a hylian among us it will give him reason to attack us,” Aeris squinted hadn’t they said something about plans earlier?

“If he was going to send troops here he would have already,” The adults in the room balked, “Think about it, only one farm in Hyrule continued to trade with us after the war started, and their farm was just burned to the ground, the night after they traded with us. The chances of her family having been dubbed traitors and dealt with are far to high, if you sent her back to Hyrule she would likely been tried as the child of traitors.” All eyes were on the boy king, “She stays here,” With that said he turned and left the room, leaving the women slack jawed. He gave Aeris a small smile on his way past her and then disappeared around a corner.

“I’d be more than happy to take her in,” Urora broke the silence.

“Yes you do enjoy taking in unwanted children don’t you,” Aeris couldn’t tell if it was Koume or Kotake, but whoever said it their voice was full of malice.

“Someone has to,” Aeris scrambled to her feet when Urora appeared in the doorway. “Come on vehvi. Let’s go home,”

Aeris took Urora’s hand and allowed the woman to lead her back to her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! We're done with the first part of this story! Thank you to everyone who has left kudos here, you guys are the best! 
> 
> I'm going to slow down updates to either once or twice a week as I've caught up with what I have written.


	6. A Horse With No Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is over 1500 words longer than the previous chapters! I was really feeling this one so I hope you guys enjoy!

The sounds of the training grounds rang out around now thirteen year old Aeris. Her spear was heavy in her hand, sweat poured down her face. 

“What little knife ear?” Aeris gritted her teeth regarding the older gerudo across from her, “Do we need to get you a shorter spear?” Maili barked out a laugh.

“Don’t listen to her Aeris! You’ve got this. Just like we practiced,” Nabooru called out from the group around the two girls.

Aeris remained silent eyes focused, waiting for the perfect moment. Maili barked another laugh and Aeris lashed out with the blunted spear, sweeping the girls legs out from under her. The ring of girls around the two burst into laughter as Maili landed harshly on her hip.

“Match!” Kulori, the warrior in charge of today's training called ending the match, “Excellent job Aeris, Maili you’re on stable duty tonight. You let your arrogance get the best of you,”

Aeris smiled softly, not wanting to seem too pleased with herself. Nabooru flashed her a thumbs up from her place in the crowd, Aeris returned a small nod to her best friend. The two had grown close in the three years she had been with the gerudo.

“Who’s next?” Kulori scanned the group of would be warriors, “Don’t let the little hylian fool you, she’s a fast one,” 

“I think I would like to try,” Kulori’s eyes widened behind her purple veil. The crowd around them gasped collectively. Aeris’ heart dropped to her stomach when her eyes met Ganondorf’s.

He had grown tall and lean over the years and it was quickly becoming evident that he would be a very large man. His red hair was pulled into a ponytail not unlike the warriors and his chest was bare save for a leather harness. Aeris’ cheeks burned at the sight of him.

“My king, I didn’t know you would be joining us today,” Kulori placed a fist across her chest and bowed her head. 

“I wasn’t planning to. I was on my way to the stables when I heard the commotion. I wanted to see what was happening.” His eyes meet Aeris’ and she quickly bowed her head. “It would seem our little hylian is becoming quite the warrior,” 

Aeris flinched at his comment. She was smaller than all of the gerudo her age, even some of the younger girls were taller than her, it was a sore subject for her.

“Yes she is my king,” Kulori gave Aeris a swat to the back sending her stumbling forward. “If you wish to partake in today's training, I will have our best trainee prepare for you,” She looked to the crowd “Nabooru get your spear!”  
Nabooru turned to get her weapon, “That won’t be necessary,” She stopped at Ganondorf’s words. “I believe that the rules of this game are the winner keeps going until they are defeated, Is that correct?” Aeris’ heart dropped to her toes.

“Yes my King,” Kulori gave Aeris a nervous glance.

“Then it appears I will be sparing with our little hylian,” Ganondorf’s smile was almost predatory.

Aeris gripped her spear tightly a readied her stance. How in Din’s name was she supposed to fight the KIng? Did she let him win? Or would that offend him? 

“As you wish my King,” Kulori bowed her head again, “What is your weapon of choice?” 

“A spear will do,” Kulori motioned for the girl closest to him to hand over her spear. He took it and weighed it in his hands before giving it a practice swing. “Yes, this will do,” He moved to the circle drawn on the ground to stand opposite Aeris.

Kulori took a breath. “Ok match rules are simple. The first person to be disarmed or on the ground loses,” Aeris felt like her heart was going to explode. She looked to Nabooru for confirmation, her friend looked stunned. Should she just bow out? No, she could do this, right? She looked to Ganondorf, he had that predatory look on his face again. His eyes were narrowed, focused on her, a small smirk on his lips.

“BEGIN!”

Ganondorf leapt forward bringing his spear down in a long ark. Aeris just barely managed to roll out of the way, she felt his spear whiz by her long ears. She landed on one knee, spear held out in front of her. Ganondorf wheeled back around brandishing his spear, snarling. Aeris snarled back and Ganondorf laughed.

“You’re about as intimidating as a kitten, little hylian,” Aeris jabbed her spear toward the king causing him to leap back.

“You’re only 2 years older than me,” Ganondorf circled around her, looking for a weak point. "Quit calling me little,"

“She speaks!” He rushed forward trying to surprise her.

Aeris met him, their spears clashed together. Aeris knew he could easily over power her like this, and so did he. “What to do little one?” That smirk was starting to irritate her. 

Aeris felt him start pushing forward. He was cocky confident that he had her beat. She smiled, not bothering to hide this one. A look of confusion crossed the king's face before Aeris drew back her spear and rolled to the side, sending the boy stumbling forward. He just barely avoided face planting into the dirt by jamming the end of his spear into the dirt, and using it to stop himself. He whirled around, his golden eyes wide, and was met by both of Aeris’ feet to his chest. She had jammed her spear into the ground and used it to vault herself into his chest.

A cry rang through the training yard as his back hit the dirt, his spear discarded. Kulori quickly called the match and the crowd around the ring murmured amongst themselves. Aeris panted heavily before dropping her spear and moving to the downed king. 

She beat Kulori to him and extended her hand, he took it and she helped haul him back to his feet. Their eyes met again and he opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly as Kulori rushed to his side.

“My King are you alright?” She sounded worried. If Koume and Kotake caught wind of this it likely would not be pretty.

“Yes, I am fine.” He brushed off his cream sirwal, “A good King is humble in the face of defeat,” He turned to Aeris. “Well fought little hylian. You may just make it into the kings guard if you keep fighting like that,” Aeris blushed scarlet. His words were kind, but she knew that would never happen. She was a hylian… sure the gerudo had welcomed her into their tribe but she was still an outsider. “Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to the stables to nurse my pride,” 

Aeris and Kulori watched as he walked away. When he disappeared into the stables she looked down at Aeris and shook her head before turning to face the group. “That will be all for today,” She walked away shaking her head.

Nabooru rocketed over to Aeris, “What was that?” Her golden eyes were wide, “That was awesome!” She laughed, “ You just kicked the kings butt,” 

“I know…” Aeris looked at her bare toes.

“Come on! We have to go tell mom about this,” Nabooru grabbed Aeris’ hand and began dragging her toward the fortress. Aeris didn’t think that Urora would welcome the tale as well and Nabooru thought she would.

~**~

Aeris had been right. Urora was furious at first, but an odd sense of pride had taken her after Nabooru told her of what happened at the training field, with only a few embellishments. 

A few days had passed and word spread quickly. Everywhere Aeris went people stared and whispered, it was driving her insane. She already stood out with her black hair and green eyes, she didn’t need exaggerated stories of her beating the king to add to it. 

“Aeris!” She was on her way to the archery range hoping to avoid people for the day when Seteli the stable keeper called her over.

“Do you need help with something Seteli?” Aeris approached the stables fully prepared to be asked to help muck the stalls.

“No I have a present for you!” The women's cheerful demeanor confused Aeris

“A present?” Aeris blinked and pointed at herself. “For me?”

The woman nodded and beckoned for Aeris to follow her into the stables. The smell of the stables was comforting to Aeris. It reminded her of her family, of the time she spent in the barn as a young child. Her heart panged as she thought of the goats, she missed them. Aeris turned her attention to the horses in the stalls they passed, hoping to chase away the painful memories. 

Most of them were dun or bay mustangs well suited for the harshness of the desert. They nickered as Aeris and Seteli passed, one even reached out and nipped at Aeris’ ponytail. “You know there are wild horses in the wastelands,”

Aeris shook her head, “I didn’t know horses could survive out there,”

“They move from oasis to oasis. They’re oddly beautiful if you get a chance to see one, they’re lean and lightning fast,” Seteli sighed. “One of our mares got out two years ago, she came back a few weeks later pretty beaten up. Couple months after that we found out she was with foal.” Seteli stopped in front of a stall all the way in the back of the stables. “Her foal is about a year old now,”

Aeris peered into the stall and was met by the most beautiful horse she had ever seen. The filly was the color of sand with a stark white mane and tail. Her neck was beautifully arched and her head was slightly smaller than the others and curved before the flare of her nostrils. 

“She’s beautiful,” Aeris looked up to Seteli, “Wait! She’s not the present is she?” She looked back to the filly who reached out and blew in her face lightly.

Seteli laughed, “She is,”

“No, I can’t accept this from you,” Aeris shook her head and the filly tried to chew on the loose hair around Aeris’ face.

“She’s not from me,” Seteli opened the stall door and took the filly by the halter to lead her out of the stall. “She’s from the king, an apology gift he said,”   
Aeris’ jaw dropped. “The king?” Why was the king giving her a horse? An apology? “Is giving me a horse as an apology? Me?” 

Seteli shrugged, “I’m just following orders,” She rubbed the filly’s nose. “I can see his thinking though.”

Aeris ran her hand down the horses neck, “You can? Because I think I'm the one that should be apologizing to him,”

“Yes I heard about your little spectacle,” Aeris groaned. “But from what I understand he pushed you to do it. Knowing full well that you already have a hard time fitting in. He put you between a rock and a hard place and you got yourself out of it the best way you could,” 

Had he done it on purpose then? Had he singled her out? Would he have stepped in if anyone had been sparing? Why had he allowed her to stay? What did he have to gain from it?

“When he came to the stables after your sparring match I was brushing… Well she doesn’t even have a name. I couldn’t think of one that would fit her.”The sadness of this struck Aeris, “Well anyway he came in and took an odd liking to her. He said that she reminded him of you,”

Aeris stopped stroking the filly’s back. “Me?”

Seteli nodded, “He said that you were both different, you look different than those around you, and to an extent you both come from different places,” 

Aeris looked to the other horses and realized just how similar they all looked then looked back to the filly and it was almost like looking in the mirror. It wasn’t just subtle differences, they were startling. They both looked so out of place among their peers, she wondered if the filly could tell that she was different. 

“So she’s yours. Do you want to ride her?” Aeris looked up to the older gerudo and nodded heartily, “She doesn’t get ridden nearly enough, so you’ll have to come by and ride her often,”

“I can do that,” Aeris rubbed the filly’s muzzle as Seteli went to get the tack. “What should we call you?” The filly looked at Aeris and bumped her nose against the girls face. “How about Sandy?” The filly snorted and gave Aeris and incredulous look, “Ok not Sandy,” Aeris tried to think of names but the only names she could think of were embarrassingly childish. “What would mama name you?” The filly started munching on a few loose pieces of hay. ‘Great Aeris you’re talking to a horse’ “How about Starlight?” The filly looked up from her hay and blinked at Aeris. “Starlight it is,” 

Seteli returned with a plain leather saddle and riding bridle in tow. “Let me show you how to saddle her up so you don’t have to wait on me to ride her when you come,”

“Starlight, I’ve decided to name her Starlight,” Aeris took the bridle from Seteli and slipped it over her shoulder to hold.

Seteli hummed in approval, “A fine name. It suits her,” She placed the saddle on the wall of the stall. “Now I expect you to groom her before and after you ride,” 

Aeris listened and watched intently as Seteli showed her how to groom and tack Starlight. After she was tacked Seteli helped Aeris in to the saddle. “So this is what it’s like to look down at people,” Aeris marvelled at the world from her vantage on Starlight’s back. Seteli laughed and lead Starlight out of the stable, Aeris swayed back and forth with each step.

Aeris had ridden horses before it was part of the training every gerudo went through, and she felt comfortable in the saddle when Seteli let the bridle go. “Do you feel comfortable with me leaving you?” 

Aeris nodded and tapped her heels against Starlights flank prompting her to move into a slow walk around the immediate area. “Yeah. Can I take her anywhere?”

“Avoid the wastelands for now but the whole compound is open to you,” Seteli waved and disappeared into stable. 

Aeris pulled back on the reins lightly halting Starlight. “Anywhere you want to go?” Starlight didn’t answer. “Of course she didn’t Aeris, she’s a horse,” Aeris shook her head and guided Starlight to walk forward. Aeris thought of Nabooru, the girl was going to be so jealous. ‘That’s it Nabooru is at the training grounds training for her trial’, 

“Let’s go girl,” Aeris turned Starlight toward the training grounds, eager to show her new friend to Nabooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I spend several hours watching spear fights to write this chapter : Yes
> 
> Did i also spend hours researching horses: Yes
> 
> Notes on Starlight: She's a palomino arabian mustang mix. Unlike Epona who is a chestnut palomino, she's a pale gold. 
> 
> The gerudo are at this point the OoT gerudo so no pointed ears and no eye colors other than gold, i've also taken some liberties with the lay out of the fortress to make more sense.


	7. One Moment at a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Kinda hit a snag writing this chapter so I apologize if it seems rushed or if there are any problems, and i'm uploading at 3 a.m again because i'm trash with a screwy schedule.

Aeris smiled brightly as she rode Starlight across the fortress grounds. The gerudo she passed stared at her and for once she didn’t care, she felt invincible as Starlight moved smoothly under her.

As the sounds of the training grounds grew closer Aeris spurred Starlight into a light trot. She couldn’t wait to show Starlight to Nabooru. 

As she entered the training grounds she scanned the area searching for her friend. She frowned slightly when she saw no sign of Nabooru. She should have been here.

“Hey, Aeris!” Aeris turned toward the girl who called her name, “Aeris! Over here!” One of the other fifteen year old gerudo, Ralusa, sat in the shade of a tent waiving.

Aeris nudged Starlight in the girls direction, “Vasaaq, Ralusa.” The gerudo language no longer felt foriegn to Aeris as she greeted the girl. “Have you seen Nabooru? She was supposed to be training today,”

Ralusa set down the scimitar she had been sharpening and stood to rub her hands across Starlight’s flank. “You just missed her Urora came and got her not long ago,” Aeris frowned again. “So Aeris have you decided what trial you’re going to do? Or are you going to be like Nabooru and take all three?”

Aeris’ frown deepened. The gerudo had three coming-of age challenges, one for each faction. Warrior, Archer, and Thief, when a gerudo turns fifteen if she wishes she can enter one of these challenges and earn her title. “I don’t think I’m going to do any of them,” 

“That’s a shame it was kind of hilarious watching you hand the king his ass,” Ralusa chuckled lightly, “You’d make a fine warrior,”

“So I've been told,” Aeris played with a strand of Starlight’s mane. She really wished people would stop saying that.

“What will you do? If you do decide not to do a trial?” The gerudo girl smiled up at Aeris, honestly intrigued.

“Seteli could use some help at the stables. I’ll probably do that, I like horses,” Aeris smiled softly and patted Starlight.

“Well there’s no shame in that. The fortress would probably fall apart if it wasn’t for the ones who don’t take trials,” Ralusa laughed heartily. “I plan on taking the thief trial myself, so I should probably get back to training,” She retrieved her scimitar, “It was nice talking to you Aeris, Sav’orq,” 

“Sav’orq,” Aeris watched as the gerudo jogged to a training dummy before turning Starlight back toward the stables.

It’s not that Aeris didn’t want to take a trial, she really did. She had admired the gerudo warriors for as long as she could remember, but now that she had the option it felt wrong. She felt so out of place most days, it was stupid, none of the gerudo had ever made her feel unwelcome or like an outsider. The had welcomed her graciously and her hylian heritage was only a source of jest. 

Maybe she should have gone back to Hyrule.

Aeris shook her head. No she had nothing in Hyrule, her family was gone, she had a new family now. This was where she belonged she could feel it in her bones, her soul had always called out to the desert, her mind was just slow to follow. 

As the stables came into view Aeris noticed a group forming around the archery range, she decided to ignore it. It was probably nothing important. 

“Aeris!” One of the young gerudo suddenly appeared at her side.

“Sa’oten! Leiliri, you could have gotten trampled!” The young girl smiled sheepishly. “You’re lucky Starlight is mild mannered,”

“Sorry Aeris, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Leiliri gave Aeris an apologetic look. “Can you help me with something?”

“Of course what is it?” The smile this earned her was brilliant.

“The king is about to do his archery trial and i’m too small to see. Could I get on your horse with you?” Aeris’ heart melted.

“Give me your hand,” Aeris reached down and took Leiliri’s hand.

“Thank you!” Aeris hauled the young girl up to sit in front of her.

Aeris maneuvered Starlight to a place where the horse was safe from the crowd but the archery course was still visible. Ganondorf was astride a black stallion, bow in hand, speaking to the archery instructor. He was in the same outfit as the day they spared, and Aeris felt herself blush at the sight of his bare chest.

“He’s so handsome,” Leiliri said deamily.

“Is he? I hadn’t noticed,” The two shared a laugh as the instructor called the crowd's attention.

“The rules for this trial are simple. You have twenty arrows to hit as many targets as you can before returning to the start, a bulls eye is worth one hundred points. A passing score is one thousand with two thousand being a perfect score. Are you ready?” The instructor turned to Ganondorf, who gave a small nod. “Then begin!” 

Ganondorf spurred his horse into action, the black beast took off like a shot. The king used his legs to direct his steed as he reddied his first arrow. He took aim at the first target and let the arrow fly. A perfect bullseye. 

The crowd watched in awe as he hit target after target, bulls eye after bulls eye. His shots were lightning fast and never missed. 

Aeris watched as he passed by marveling at the way his shoulder muscles rippled as he drew back his bow. Sweat poured down his face, but he showed no sign of stopping. His horse rounded the far end of the course and broke into a hard gallop. Ganondorf fired six shots into the final target, the last of his arrows.

“A perfect score! Two thousand points!” The instructor cried as Ganondorf halted his horse in front of her. “Congratulations my king! Please take this quiver as a token of your success,” He took the prize and turned to the crowd raising it above his head. 

The crowd erupted in cheers, Leiliri did so as well, at a pitch that nearly burst Aeris’ eardrums. The crowd died down and Aeris watched as Ganondorf talked among his subjects still on horseback, he smiled lightly as he did. 

“Oh! There’s my mama,” Leiliri pointed to one of the women standing on the edge of the crowd, “Can you help me down?” Aeris helped the young girl off the horse “Thanks Aeris, You’re the best!” 

The young girl took off in the direction of her mother and Aeris turned her attention back to the king. He was scanning the crowd as he spoke looking for someone. His eyes landed on Aeris and he smiled, he excused himself from his conversation and headed toward her. 

She panicked a little as he made his way through the crowd. Why was he coming to her? Oh goddesses. 

“I see you got my gift,” His voice had deepened considerably since they were children.

“Yes, thank you she’s beautiful,” Aeris congratulated herself for not making a fool of herself.

“Yes, she is,” The way he was looking at her made her avert her gaze. “Ride with me?”

Oh no, Did he really just ask her to ride with him? Why her? “Sure,”

“Follow me,” He turned his horse and Aeris followed suit.

They rode through the fortress grounds in silence. Aeris was sweating nervously, where were they going? Why did he want to ride with her? Oh Din, was he taking her somewhere to get payback for the other day? No that was stupid, Why would he give her a freaking horse as an apology, then turn around and get revenge? Who did that?

“Have you eaten today?” His voice caught her off guard.

She tried to think back to her last meal, she’d had a voltfruit for breakfast. “No, not since breakfast,” 

“Will you have lunch with me?” Her heart stopped and her soul left her body.

“I thought you wanted to ride?” She tried to change the subject and he laughed.

“Did I say we were stopping?” She must have made a face because he laughed harder. “You’re cute when you’re confused,” 

Her face flushed crimson and he roared with laughter. She busied herself with the reins, running her fingers across the leather trying to distract herself from Ganondorf's teasing. 

He stopped in front of the main entrance to the fortress and got off his horse, “Wait here,”

Aeris watched as he entered the building. He had called her cute, something tugged at her heart, but she pushed it aside. It was probably nothing, he probably just meant she was cute like a child. Most of gerudo were much taller than her and she knew that would always be the case, but it still stung when someone brought it up. She wondered if she would be short even among the hylians.

Ganondorf re-emerged from the fortress with a basket on his arm. He handed it to Aeris before mounting his horse, he took the basket back once he was settled into the saddle and motioned for her to follow. 

“So where are we going?” Aeris pushed Starlight to walk beside the black horse instead of behind it like before.

“There’s an oasis just before the sandstorm that makes up the wastelands,” He turned to look at her and smiled, “I go there to think, sometimes," 

"I've never been to the wastelands," Aeris had always wondered what the desert beyond the gates was like. "I've never even been outside the gates since I got here," 

Ganondorf wrinkled his nose at this. “So you’ve never been to the Colossus?” Something about this tugged at Aeris’ memories. “You’ve never been to one of the festivals?”

Aeris shrugged, “Urora never made me go,” The look he gave her was somewhere between astonishment and pity, “What is the Colossus?”

“Well it’s technically the entrance to the Spirit Temple, but the Colossus is a giant statue of the Desert Goddess. The Gerudo have worshiped there for as long as our people have existed,” He sounded wistful.

Aeris struggled to remember a distant memory, “Is it a woman with a snake wrapped around her?”

Ganondorf looked surprised at this, “I thought you’ve never seen it?”

“I haven’t, but I think I've had a dream about it, a really long time ago,” When had she had that dream? Trying to think of it made her head hurt.

“Maybe you were always meant to end up here,” Aeris wanted to question him but they were passing the guards at the gate to the wastelands and the world beyond took her breath away. Sand spread for miles in every direction sand swirled into the air in the distance, “Come on. It gets better,” Ganondorf spurred his horse into a light gallop.

Aeris followed suit relishing the way the wind whipped through her hair. She reached back and undid the tie holding her hair captive in the typical gerudo ponytail and laughed as it blew away. She spurred Starlight to gallop faster, she flung her arms wide, using her thighs to stay in the saddle. She leaned back and let the feeling of the wind take her away one moment at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a look into Aeris' mind in this chapter and Gan made a big appearance. The story should really start taking off soon ;)


	8. People of the South Wind

The oasis was breathtaking, a single patch of green is a sea of gold. Palm trees surrounded a small pool of crystal clear water with wild voltfruit and hydromelon plants littering the area. The horses grazed nearby as Aeris and Ganondorf sat by the water. 

“So have you decided on a trial?” Ganondorf popped a wildberry into his mouth.

Aeris groaned not this again. “No,”

“Shame,” He didn’t push any further.

They sat in silence passing pieces of fruit to each other and watching the horses. 

“So,” He seemed uncertain, “Where did you get Starlight’s name?” 

Aeris smiled, “It seemed like something my mom would have named her,” 

“What was she like?” There was a strange look on his face.

“Well, she was soft and kind,” Aeris paused thinking of her happiest memories. “She would sing to me and braid my hair. If I scraped my knee or if I had a nightmare she was always right there,” 

“She sounds lovely,” He looked sad, “My mothers are nothing like that,” Aeris looked up from the hydromelon in her lap. “They aren’t soft, they don’t sing,” He paused, “I don’t think they’ve ever even hugged me. My whole life they’ve done nothing but train me and manipulate me into being the ‘perfect’ king,” There was something boiling behind his golden eyes that scared Aeris as he spoke.

“Is it true what people say about them?” His eyes flicked toward her, “Are they really witches?” She immediately regretted asking and cursed herself for being stupid.

Ganondorf held up his left hand and yellow energy crackled to life between his fingers, Aeris’ hair stood on end. “Yes, they are.” He snapped and energy vanished, “They say that magic has been in our bloodline since ancient times,”

Another wave of silence passed over them and Aeris could tell that Ganondorf was deep in thought. She studied his face, what was left of his baby fat was melting away, revealing sharp cheeks and a strong jaw. At fifteen he was already as tall as most of the adult gerudo and after years of training he was well muscled, not bulky but not lean, and he was still growing. His hair rivaled hers in length and volume, it framed his face like a red mane and fell in thick waves to his waist.

“I hate it sometimes,” His voice cut through the silence, “My mothers keep telling that i’m being prepared for some great destiny, but they treat me like a child. They’ve secluded me from the people to the point that they damn near throw a feast every time I leave my rooms.” There was anger in his eyes as he spoke. 

Aeris put her hand on his back and rubbed lightly, “So do what you want,” he looked at her his eyes searching her face. “Come out more often, you don’t have to listen to them, you're almost a man, and you’re a king,” He scoffed and stood up. “How about this,” Aeris stood and joined him by the waters edge. “Start slow come out once or twice a week and just talk to people,” 

He looked at her, “You’re a strange little hylian,” There was a softness in his face as he searched her face. He reached up put his hand on her face lightly it was only there for a breath before he moved to trace her pointed ear. He jerked his hand back when her ear flicked at the sudden touch. “What was that?”

She laughed, “It’s a hylian thing, I guess,” He looked amazed as she moved through a couple emotions, her ears moved with each change. “I can’t do it on command, like I can’t wiggle them, but they move sometimes,” 

“Hylians are strange,” He traced the edge of her ear again and smiled when it flicked again. “You know I still remember the first time I saw you,” He was almost whispering. “That day you were on Urora’s shoulders. I thought you were a fairy, I had never seen anything like you before,” He took a stand of her hair and twirled it between his fingers. “I use to beg my mothers to let me go to the market on the days you and your mother would be there,”

Aeris looked up into his eyes and smiled. He had thought of her the same way she had of him, but so much had changed since they were small. He leaned toward her and her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. They were millimeters apart and she could feel his breath against her face, and then he was gone. He stood with his back to her, “I’ll think about coming out more often, if you do something as well,” Aeris let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, “Do a trial,” He turned his head back to her, “Promise me,”

She swallowed thickly, “I will.”

“Good,” He smiled, “It’s getting late. We should head back,” He whistled for his horse and swung himself into the saddle. 

Aeris followed suit and they started the trek back to the fortress and Aeris found herself staring at the back of Ganondorf’s head thinking what the hell was she getting herself into.

~~**~~

Two years flew by and Aeris settled into herself and her role among the gerudo in ways she never would have dreamed. When she announced her intentions to partake in the warrior trial she had been nervous of people's reactions but it seemed like the whole community had come together and helped her train just like they would have for any of the other girls. Nabooru had been especially ecstatic..

Ganondorf had held up his end of their bargain and was now seen daily walking among his people, laughing and speaking with them freely. He had grown over the years as both a leader and physically. He was an imposing man now, standing nearly a foot taller than even the tallest of the gerudo warriors and the lean frame of a teen had been replaced by thick muscles. He had taken to wearing his crown more often and now sported a short beard.

After years of training Aeris had decided that the typical spear of the gerudo was to long and cumbersome for her short stature and the scimitar and shield combo didn’t feel right to her, so her weapons of choice were two daggers, that were more suited for a thief than a warrior but she made them work. 

She stood in the training ground bouncing nervously from foot to foot, daggers in hand. Today was her trial and she was so nervous she felt like she was going to pass out. 

“A. You’ve got this,” Nabooru stood behind her in her purple guard outfit. He scimitar glistened on her hip.

“I know Nabs,” She turned to her friend, “But everyone is going to be watching, if i fail it will be in front of the whole fortress,”

“You aren’t going to fail,” Nabooru grabbed Aeris’ shoulders, “You are going to kick ass and when you do you’ll have a week of food and drink to celebrate,”

As soon as Aeris’ trial was over the Festival of Fire would begin and the whole fortress would make their way to the Colossus to spend a week celebrating the end of summer and welcome the beginning of fall and winter. Aeris had been training so hard the last few years she hadn’t allowed herself to join in any of the gerudo festivals, this would be her first and she felt like she would finally be one of them.

“Ladies,” Aeris and Nabooru turned to see Ganondorf standing a few feet from them. Goddesses when had his voice gotten so deep? He was wearing black robes and so much golden jewelry he sparkled in the midday sun. His red hair was pulled into intricate braids and his crown sat on his head holding an orange gem in place between his brows. Aeris noted a wrapped bundle in his arms. “Nabooru, do you mind giving us a moment?”

Nabooru smirked and looked at Aeris, “I’ll go get Starlight ready for you so we can celebrate,” Aeris hugged her friend and watched as she walked away.

An awkward silence filled the space between Aeris and Ganondorf. They had grown close after that day at the oasis and often met there when they needed an escape, but there was an odd tension between them. “I came to give you something,” He stepped toward her, “I had these made for you,” 

Aeris took the bundle from him. He had given her so many gifts in the last few years, from Starlight, to a pair of earrings here, a ring there. Nabooru had teased her constantly about it. The bundle was heavy and there was a metallic clinking when she shifted it. She looked at Ganondorf who was obviously trying not to look to excited. “Gan you didn’t have to get me anything,”

“I know, but it’s a special occasion and you need these,” He smiled and her heart throbbed, “Just be careful, they’re sharp,”

She unrolled the cloth and there were the most beautiful pair of daggers she had ever seen. The blades were a dark steel, with golden hilts wrapped in red leather. The blades were squared and wickedly sharp. “Gan, I can’t possibly except these,” She looked up at him almost in tears.

He smiled down at her, “Don’t do that, you’ve earned them,” He wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb and let his hand rest there. 

She put one of her hands on his and blinked up at him. He was so much taller than her it was ridiculous. His face was unreadable as he looked down at her and Aeris stood frozen when he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. The wrapped daggers almost fell from her arms and her knees went weak. The kiss was soft and hesitant, Ganondorf’s hand gripped the side of her face and he leaned further into the kiss almost doubling over her. She moved her hand from his to the back of his neck, trying to pull him closer.

“Aeris?” The two jumped apart and Aeris looked around Ganondorf to see Ralusa standing there a confused look on her face. 

“I should go,” Aeris cursed the Goddesses as Ganondorf hurriedly left the training grounds.

“Did I interrupt something?” The girl was too innocent for her own good.

“No Ralusa. Did you need something?” Aeris touched her lips lightly. 

“Kulori sent me to get you. You’re trial is ready,” Aeris let out a ragged breath.

She placed the bundle the bundle under her arm, careful not to cut herself. She removed her old blades from the loops on her belt and handed them to Ralusa, “Here take these, bring them to Kulori for me, please,” She carefully placed her new daggers into their place on her hips. “Ok let’s go,”

The warrior trial is held in the coliseum in the back of the fortress, every gerudo in the fortress could fit in the stadium. Aeris was shaking as she made her way into the fighter’s waiting area, Kulori was waiting for her. 

The woman smiled brightly and raised her arms, “Aeris, I am so proud of you.” Aeris’ nerves calmed at the woman's kind words. “You’ve come so far and you’ve turned in to a beautiful and strong vai, but the trial before you is a difficult one. Are you ready?”

Aeris steeled herself and nodded, “Yes, I am,”

“Then go forth and prevail,” Kulori placed a fist across her chest and Aeris mimicked. The gate behind Kulori opened and Aeris moved forward. 

The arena roared to life as Aeris stepped into the sand. She scanned to crowd and relaxed when she spotted Urora and Nabooru, Urora was clapping and Nabooru was on her feet screaming. She looked to where Ganondorf and his mother sat next, they seemed to be in a heated argument, but Ganondorf cut his mothers off with a hand and leaned forward in his seat. Her mind flashed to the training grounds and the feeling of his lips on hers. Her heart started to race and her mind clouded.

“Gerudo, the People of the Sands!” One of the older gerudo stood on a platform below the king’s seat, “Before you stands a vehvi who wishes to prove herself a woman!” The crowd roared, “This vehvi though is special! She came to us an outsider, a hylian!” Several whistles rang out, “She has proved herself capable of living among us and now she wished to prove herself one of us!” The roar of the crowd was deafening, “Urora you took in this vehvi, is she ready?”

Urora stood and the crowd calmed, “She has proved again and again that she had the heart of a gerudo, may she go forth and prevail!” The crowd roar again and Aeris’ heart soared at her adoptive mothers words. 

The older woman turned and kneeled before Ganondorf, “My king, will you allow this hylian to partake in this trial and to take her place among us?”

Ganondorf rose and the crowd went dead silent, “This is no hylian, she may look like one but she has the spirit of a gerudo!” Aeris choked on the breath she held, “Sand flows through her veins and fire is in her heart! May she go forth and prevail!” 

“Go forth and prevail!” The entire spoke as one and Aeris felt herself swell with pride, any connection she felt to Hyrule was gone, these were her people.

“Aeris, you’re people have spoken, are you prepared to take your place among them?” The woman turned her attention to Aeris now.

Aeris place her arm across her chest, “I am ready to take my place in the sands!”

“Present your weapons of choice so they may be blessed by the Desert Goddess,” The woman extended her arms to the sky.

Aeris unsheathed her blades and crossed them in front of her, “May the Desert Goddess bless these blades and guide them to victory!”

The crowd started stopping and the whole coliseum shook. An inhuman roar shook Aeris to the core and drew her attention to the gate across from her. “May the trial begin!” 

Aeris readied herself and gave her blades a few practice swings, they were perfectly balanced. The gate started to rise and the largest monster Aeris had ever seen emerged from the darkness. She had seen lizalfos and the occasional leever or stalchild in the wastelands but this was gigantic. It was bipedal and wielded a wicked looking spear the size of a small tree, it’s face was scrunched and wrinkled with two large tusks protruding from his bottom jaw. It scanned the arena with its beady eyes and roared again when it spotted Aeris. 

She readied herself as it charged toward her and rolled just in time for it to run past her, it slammed into the wall of the arena and stumbled back dazed, but quickly shook itself and turned to find Aeris again. She crouched low to the ground waiting for it to charge again, when it roared she readied her blades and leapt to the side rolled her body so she was behind the beast. It crashed into the wall again and she rushed forward and leapt onto it’s back, burying her blades into its back and hauling herself onto it’s shoulders. The creature screamed in pain and Aeris plunged one of her daggers into the soft spot where it’s neck met its shoulder, blackish blood sprayed across her face. The beast screamed again before shaking itself violently sending Aeris flying, she hit the ground and rolled.

She managed to keep a hold of one of her blades but the other remained buried in the monsters back. Aeris struggled to get up her ribs screamed in protest, and her arm was slightly numb.

“Aeris!” Nabooru’s voice cut through the haze and Aeris looked to her voice. Nabooru was leaning over the edge of the arena her knuckles were white from gripping the stone wall. “Get up!”

Aeris hauled herself to her feet and wobbled as she shook her head, the fog cleared and she turned back to the monster. It was keening and black blood poured down it’s front. Aeris steadied herself as the beast roared and lunged toward her again. She rolled again and her ribs burned but she pushed through it, she launched herself towards it’s exposed back and used the blade that was left as a hand hold. More blood sprayed and she dug her other blade into the thick muscles of the monster’s shoulder. It screamed and threw its head back, hurting itself more in the process, Aeris grunted and hauled herself to stand on its shoulders she wobbled and and monster used this, it threw its head back and launched Aeris into the air. Aeris smirked and let out a roar of her own as she slammed both of her blades into the monster’s skull. It roared once more and fell forward. Aeris rode its body to the ground as the crowd screamed, she pulled the now black blades from the corpse and raised them to the sky, she screamed in triumph. 

“The moblin is slayed! The desert goddess welcomes you into her arms, Vasaaq, sister Aeris!” The gerudo overseer raised her arms again.

“Vasaaq, sister Aeris!” The crowd roared, Aeris swore Urora and Nabooru were the loudest.

“Vasaaq, my sisters!” Aeris let out a breath and turned, “I offer the head of this moblin as a tribute and a symbol of my loyalty to my king and his mothers!” 

Ganondorf nodded and rose to his feet again. “The sands welcome you home, Aeris!” His eyes lingered on her and she suddenly felt self conscious of the blood she was drenched in, “With this trial complete the Festival of Fire can begin!” The crowd roared again “Go clean yourself and join us in celebrating, sister Aeris,” The way he said sister sent a pang through her heart. 

Nabooru vaulted the edge of the arena and lifted Aeris into her arms not caring about the now coagulating blood that was clinging to Aeris. “I’m so proud of you!” Aeris laughed as Nabooru spun her, “Let’s get you cleaned up and go celebrate!” 

Aeris looked toward Ganondorf but he was gone. Her heart hurt, did he regret kissing her? Of course he did, who was she kidding. She allowed Nabooru to usher her out of the arena toward the baths, but her mind was a million miles away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREE THOUSAND WORDS! OH MY LORD!! I feel really great about this chapter so let me know what you guys think! The romance has begun!! I feel all warm and tingly things are starting to heat up! I had a ton of fun writing this chapter and the trial ceremony. The festival mentioned was inspired by Sureynot and will be one of the main points of the next chapter.
> 
> To let you guys know where this sits in the timeline Link and Zelda are going to twelve when Ganondorf is 20 and Aeris is 18. They were 17 and 15 in this chapter so the kiddos would be about 9 assuming they are the same age. Ugh I hate math. Anyway I can't wait for what's coming!!
> 
> I love you guys!!


	9. Against All Odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody notice what I'm starting to do with the chapter titles... no...

The gerudo were in full festival spirits as the caravan wove its way through the desert. Each gerudo wore intricate colorful outfits and golden jewelry. They sang songs and laughed excited for the coming week. Aeris rode behind Urora and Nabooru admiring the way the wind carried their voices. Nabooru turned to check on Aeris and frowed she slowed her horse to ride beside her. “What’s wrong A?” 

“Can you keep a secret?” The kiss was still eating away at her mind, she needed to tell someone and Nabooru was like a sister to her.

“You know I can,” Nabooru quirked a brow, “Why you got dirt on someone?”

Aeris sighed, “You could say that,”

Nabooru gave Aeris a confused look and Aeris motioned for her to ride just outside of the line of gerudo to give them room to talk, “You have to promise me you won’t tell anyone or freak out,”

“Aeris come on, what is it?” Mild concern crossed her face.

Aeris let out a breath, “Ganondorf kissed me,”

Nabooru’s eyes widened, “DO WHAT!” Several of the gerudo close to them stopped singing and look at them. “When!”

“After you left the training grounds before my trial,” Aeris shrank back from her friend.

Rage crossed Nabooru’s face, “I’ll kill him,” Her kohl lined eyes burned, “Where is he?” She tried to look to the front of the caravan, “Did he hurt you?” 

Aeris flinched when Nabooru’s smoldering gaze turned back to her suddenly, “Hurt me? No,” Nabooru’s eyes softened, “It was just confusing,”

“How was it?” The sudden change in temperament confused Aeris.

“Soft, weird, I don’t know,” She hung her head and Nabooru put had on her shoulder, “You left and he gave me new daggers, then he just kissed me,”

“Did he say anything after?” Nabooru sat forward in her saddle trying to catch a glimpse of the king.

“No, Ralusa interrupted and he just left,” She could still remember the look on his face when he pulled away from her. “But he seemed strange during my trial and I think he was arguing with Koume and Kotake before the opening ceremony,” 

“Huh,” Nabooru sat back and smiled at Aeris, “I guess that explains all the presents,” She laughed, “I’ll still kill him though,”

“No, don’t do that,” Aeris shoved Nabooru playfully. “I just…” A whoop from the front of the caravan cut her off, and the group began moving faster.

“Forget him, let’s party!” Nabooru whooped and rode to rejoin the group.

Aeris stared up at the approaching colossus and smiled Nabooru was right, this week was going to be fun.

~~**~~

“Aeris I love your outfit!” Maili, who was wearing a pink monstrosity of a sirwal, gushed as Aeris made her way through the crowd searching for Nabooru.

“Oh, thank you,” Aeris looked down at her light green skirt, “You look great to,”

“The pink and green make you look like a cactus!” The girl giggled, “A sexy cactus!”

Aeris couldn’t tell if that was a compliment or not, “Are you drunk?” 

Maili’s eyes widened, “Don’t tell my mom!” 

Aeris laughed, “I won’t don’t worry,” She laughed again as the girl sighed dramatically, “Just don’t wander off alone,” Maili nodded and Aeris made her way back into the crowd. 

Damn it where was Nabooru? She cursed her height as she pushed her way through the dancing gerudo, the bonfire illuminated their bodies in an orange ethereal glow. She apologized as she bumped into a dancing gerudo, the woman merely laughed and resumed her dance. Aeris watched the woman as she moved admiring the way her body moved. Somewhere drums were being played and the woman moved her body to their beat, her hips swayed in circles as her arms snaked above her head.

Distracted Aeris collided with something hard, she lost her balance and hit the ground. She sat there dazed for a moment but took the hand that was extended to her, “I’m sorry I wasn’t paying atten…” Her words faltered as she looked at the person she had bumped into. Ganondorf was wearing white robes with a swirling red pattern and his hair was pulled into intricate braids. Her mouth went dry as she realized her hand was still in his, she pulled it away.

His face was almost pained as he looked down at her. He reached to touch her face but pulled back and turned away from her disappearing into the crowd. Aeris rushed after him, weaving through the crowd trying to catch him. When she lost sight of him she stopped and stared in the direction he had gone. How did someone that big disappear like that?

“Aeris!” Nabooru suddenly appeared in front of her. “There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you,” Nabooru grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd. “It’s time for you to learn how to dance,”

Aeris paled, her dance? Like that gerudo earlier? “Dance?”

“Yeah,” Nabooru laughed and brought Aeris to the edge of the ring around the bonfire. Several gerudo girls dances around the fire, the bells tied around their waists jingled as they moved to the beat of the drums. 

Aeris shook her head and pulled away from Nabooru, “No, I'm not doing that,”

Nabooru grabbed her wrist lightly, “Come on A. It’s easy, the music does all the work,” someone handed Nabooru two strings of bells and she tied one around Aeris’ waist and the other around her own. 

“Nabs I don’t want to,” Her heart was hammering in her chest.

“Well that’s a shame,” Nabooru’s smile was almost cat like. “It looks like someone was really looking forward to it,” Aeris followed her gaze, to see ganondorf seated on a pillow in between his mothers, he averted his gaze when his eyes met hers.

Aeris looked back to Nabooru, “Teach me,”

Nabooru laughed, “That’s it! Ok watch me,” She moved her hips and the bells chimed. 

The movements were simple but dynamic. “Ok, like this?” Aeris mimicked Nabooru.

“Fantastic, you’re a natural!” Nabooru pulled Aeris into the ring of dancers and started dancing.

Aeris began to move to the beat of the music, following Nabooru’s movements. She was self conscious of her movements and kept them small and tight, but as she moved around the fire she lost herself in the beat. The heat of the flames flushed her face and the music pulled at her soul. Her body moved with out her mind, she was lost in the music. Her skirt swirled around her as she spun, the bangles on her wrists and the bells at her waist created their own melody as she moved.

The drums began to raise their tempo and so did the dancers. Aeris’ heart pounded as she spun faster. She reached her hands back and undid the tie holding her hair and undid it, her ebony hair cascaded down her back and swirled around her frame like a shroud. The drums were deafening now, building toward a crescendo, and with a flourish the song ended. Aeris spun to a stop panting heavily, she looked up and met ganondorf’s gaze as the crowd around the dancers exploded. He seemed to stare through her, trying his best not to meet her gaze, Aeris only broke when Nabooru crashed into her. 

“That was amazing Aeris!” Nabooru lifted her into the air,

Aeris took a deep breath, “I need a drink,” Nabooru laughed and took her by the hand and lead her away.

Aeris looked back over her shoulder at Ganondorf, he was having a heated conversation with Koume. If he wanted to ignore her that was fine, but she would make it hell for him.

~~**~~

Aeris was exhausted. A week of dancing had left her numb, muscles she didn’t even know she had were sore, but she was beyond excited for her first rounds as a guard. She would have slept in her purple uniform if Nabooru wouldn’t have teased her mercilessly. She practically skipped to the guard barracks and nearly crashing into Nabooru when she turned a corner.

“Ugh why are you so cheery?” The poor woman looked dead tired, she was on night shifts this week.

“First day!” Aeris was positively giddy.

Nabooru perked up a bit. “First day! You have fun with that, I’m going home and going to bed,” She waved weakly and continued down the hall. 

Several other first time guards were waiting in the guard barracks when Aeris arrived, they greeted her and settled into an excited conversation. Sovak one of the older guards entered the room shortly after Aeris had, the gold band on her veil was a symbol of her rank as commander.

“Welcome to your first day as guards,” She scanned the small group. “Most of you have been training for this day for most of your lives, so I won’t waste time with instructions. I have your rotations and schedules,” She pulled a piece of parchment, “When I call your name grab your weapons and report for duty,” She paused, “If you don’t like your assignments take it up with the king. First up, Aeris,” Aeris perked up, “Dungeons,” 

The dungeons, great. Sovak called the next name as Aeris left the room. She laughed bitterly to herself, first he kissed her, then he ignored her, and now he was punishing her. She had made sure she was always in his line of sight during the festival and he had ignored her, and now he was punishing her with the most boring route possible.

The dungeons were dark and dank… and empty. She stared down the stairs into the darkness and scoffed, real mature. She checked to make sure her daggers were on her hips, her fingers danced across the golden hilts, she had almost retrieved her old blades but couldn’t bring herself to. She descended the stairs scowling, her great mood from earlier was long gone. She looked down the long row of cells and sighed, this was just great.

As she passed the first cell a pair of hands reached out and grabbed her, she tried to scream but a strong hand covered her mouth. She struggled against her captor until a voice whispered harshly in her ear, “Are you always so difficult?” She was shoved roughly against the wall of the cell and Ganondorf loomed over her. “Of course you are,” He was wearing black robes and his hair was falling loosely around his shoulders. He searched her face as she glared up at him. “You have no idea what you do to me do you?” He took a step back from her and ran a hand through his hair.

“And what would that be?” Aeris questioned thankful for the veil that masked her face.

“Don’t be coy!” Ganondorf snapped at her, “You knew exactly what you were doing at the festival,” He backed her against the wall again. “You drive me insane,” He traced her face lightly. “I tried so hard to get you out of my mind, but every time I turn around there you are,”

“You kissed me, remember?” Aeris leaned up toward him and she swore she heard him growl.

“By the sands,” He ducked his head, “You just don’t know when to stop do you?” He put his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes, “You are unlike anything I’ve ever known. I’ve spent more time than I would like to admit thinking of you.” He whispered huskily, “Do you know what it’s like to want something so bad but to know you could never have it?”

“I might,” Her voice was hoarse and her breath was shaky. “But who says….”

“Don’t do that!” He snapped, “Don’t, just don’t,” He leaned into her more. “There are rules and laws, social constructs. My mothers would never… they would never allow it,”

Aeris put a hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. “It’s like you forget you’re a king,” He scoffed. “How many times have I told you that your mothers don’t control you?” 

“I’ve lost count,” He put his hand on hers.

“Then why do I have to keep repeating myself?” Her knees were weak, he was so close to her. She could feel his breath against her face.

“You really don’t know when to stop, do you?” He tugged the veil away from her face and pulled her closer, he caught her lips in his and her world went blank. He pulled her so close that her toes barely touched the ground but it wouldn’t have mattered if they did, her legs were jelly. She buried her hands in his hair and almost instinctively gave a harsh tug, he groaned and pulled away from her. They both panted heavily as Aeris buried her face in his chest, he wrapped his arms around her. “You’re going to be the death of me, little hylian,” He buried his face in her hair. 

“Did you really have to pick the dungeons for this though?” She pulled back and glared up at him.

He laughed, “It was the only place I could think of that we wouldn’t be interrupted,” 

“Yeah but what the hell am I supposed to do when you aren’t down here?” She pouted and crossed her arms.

“I’m sure you’ll find something to entertain yourself,” She scoffed and hit him lightly, He laughed and swept her into another kiss. “We can meet at the oasis on days you don’t have rounds and I can meet you here when I can,”

“That was a fast transition,” She laughed when he made a face at her, “But, people will notice eventually,”

His fingers danced across her jaw, “We will deal with that when the time comes,” He kissed her gain quickly, “I have to go before my mothers begin to question where I am,” 

She watched as he disappeared up the stairs before sliding down the wall of the cell, her fingers pressed lightly against her lips. What in the world was she getting herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I get a little carried away with that last part... Probably  
Did I listen to way to many 80's rock ballads while writing this... Definitely
> 
> Things are heating up! Embrace the trash!


	10. Please Forgive Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slight NSFW content below*   
I changed the rating because of this chapter. No actual smut occurs but I wanted to be on the safe side, and I added the underage tag because Aeris is only 16 in this chapter while Ganon is 18, I'm trash I know!  
If you can think of any other changes to the tags I need to make let me know.

Aeris thought she would never get over the thrill of sneaking around the fortress, and they had it down to an art. When they met in the dungeons it was in the third cell to the left, close enough to hear anyone coming down the stairs but far enough to remain out of sight. The oasis was more difficult, only meeting there late on afternoons when Aeris didn’t have rounds, when she could use exercising Starlight as an excuse to leave the fortress.

How no one noticed the looks they gave each other when they when they met in the halls, the sly smiles and lingering glances, was beyond Aeris. She almost didn’t care if they were caught, she was young and in love, it was the best feeling in the world.

She sighed lightly as she sat in the bath springs with Nabooru and the older girl groaned, “Sands you’re disgusting,”

Aeris laughed and splashed water toward her, “You’re just mad that you aren’t having any fun,” Nabooru made an obscene face, “Why don’t you go and get you a ‘hunky hylian’?” 

Nabooru sputtered, “And be like Maili, hell no!” She shook her head sending water flying from her ponytail. “She never shuts up about him and she only had two days with him!” Aeris laughed as her friend threw her hands in the air dramatically, “And now all she does is bitch and moan about missing. You know I asked her what his name was the other day and she cried because she didn’t know! She doesn’t even know his name and she’s having his baby!” She huffed, “Not that he’ll ever even know the kid exists,” 

Aeris laughed, “I guess it’s just a gerudo thing,” 

Nabooru looked at her darkly, “What’s just a gerudo thing?”

“Being madly attracted to hylians,” Aeris squealed when Nabooru launched herself toward the hylian girl.

The two rolled around in the warm waters for a moment, completely at ease with each other. Several gerudo that had been sitting on the far side of the spring left, distrubed by the splashing of their wrestling match, leaving Aeris and Nabooru alone.

They stopped to catch their breath, and aeris sank up to her chin in the water, Nabooru leaned back against the low wall around the spring. “Seriously though Nabs, You need to let loose. You don’t know what you’re missing,” Aeris raised her brow suggestively.

“Oh gross!” Nabooru whined, “It’s bad enough I caught you two sucking face in the dungeons, the dungeons Aeris! Who does that?” Aeris laughed at her friends discomfort, remembering the day she had caught them and the ass chewing they had received “Ugh I did not need the image of my cousin’s face attached to my best friend’s burned into my mind!”

Aeris stopped laughing, “Cousin? Gan is your cousin?” That ass chewing made a lot more sense now.

Nabooru looked at her eyes wide, “You didn’t know?” Her head tilted to the side, “Urora isn’t my real mom. I mean she raised me so she is, but she didn’t give birth to me,”

Aeris blinked back at Nabooru, “So?” 

“No one really knows,” Nabooru answered Aeris’ question before she had a chance to ask, “From what I’ve gathered Koume and Kotake were pregnant at the same time, but they shut themselves off in the Spirit Temple until after they both gave birth. No one really knows which sister had either of us, but when they showed back up with us they only wanted him,” There was sadness in Nabooru’s face and Aeris rubbed her back lightly, “He was the new king and I was just another vai. They essentially dumped me with the first person willing to take me,” 

“I’m sorry I asked,” Aeris was shocked by this revelation.

“Don’t be,” Nabooru smiled at her softly, “I’ve had eighteen years to deal with it and Urora never hid it from me,” She laughed, “Besides with the way you two are going you would have found out eventually. I’d rather you hear it from me,” They hugged briefly, “Now come on, I’m getting pruney,” Aeris laughed and exited the water.

~~**~~

Goddesses she was bored. The cold damp stone chilled her as she leaned against it, almost falling asleep. Her shifts were so boring when Ganondorf couldn’t manage to slip away from his duties. She had read all of her books twice over and she doubted they would take kindly to her carving games to play with herself into the walls.

The door at the top of the stairs opened and Aeris jumped to her feet, her hands on her daggers. She began walking at least pretending she was patrolling, but stopped when Ganondorf emerged from the stairwell. The casual cream colored robes he wore hugged his torso and his hair was in a single loose braid. He smiled softly when she saw her, “Relax, it's just me,” He moved toward her with his hands behind his back

Aeris relaxed her stance and smiled up at him, “You scared me,”

He kissed her softly, “I apologize,” She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again, “I have something for you,”

Aeris rolled her eyes at him, “I thought we said no gifts?”

“It’s not a gift if you can eat it,” He pulled a piece of cake from behind his back, “Happy birthday,”

She took the plate from him gingerly, colorful slices of fruit sat against the white icing, “It’s almost too pretty to eat,” 

“I can take it back if you don’t want it,” That smile made her knees weak.

“I can’t eat it without a fork,” He produced a fork from the folds of his robes, “What else do you have in there?” She took the fork from him and took a bite. It was heavenly.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” She choked, nearly spitting out the mouth full of cake, causing him to roar with laughter.

“Will you be quiet!” She slapped his chest, “You’re gonna get us caught,” She took his hand, careful not to drop the cake, and pulled him into their usual cell. She lowered herself to sit against the wall. 

Ganondorf joined her and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. They sat in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each others company as she ate the slice of cake. She would occasionally reach up and offer him a bite, and he would take it gently.

Aeris sat the now empty plate beside her and leaned into Ganondorf’s side relishing the warmth he provided. He idly played with her hair and she ran her fingers along the hem of the sleeve of his robe. His hand brushed her face lightly, his fingers danced across her cheek sending sparks down her spine. He cupped her chin and turned her face up to him. 

Aeris blinked up at him, the sly smile on his face made her shudder. He brought his face closer to hers as she stared up at him through half lidded eyes, he stopped when their lips were millimeters apart, “Are you ready for your real present?”

His words sent a jolt through her and he crashed his lips into hers. It didn’t matter how many times they kissed her heart stopped every time. His lips moved against hers roughly, his hands gripped the back of her head pulling her closer. She moved her hands to grip the hair at the back of his head giving it a harsh tug. He groaned and lifted her easily onto his lap, her knees barely brushed the ground but he supported her with his arms, effectively trapping her against him. They broke apart for a moment panting heavily against each other. 

“You are going to be the death of me,” He growled and nipped her lip playfully.

“You keep saying that,” She tugged his hair harshly earning her another groan. She smiled and pulled him into another bruising kiss. 

She gasped when he bit her lip harshly,he slipped his tongue into her mouth a hum of approval rumbled in his chest. The fight for dominance was short as Ganondorf easily overpowered Aeris. He ran his tongue across her teeth and she pressed herself closer to his chest. She tugged his hair one last time and he growled against her, she slid her hands down his neck and across his shoulders. She smirked into the kiss as she pushed his robe down his shoulders, the fabric fell away revealing his toned chest. Her hands explored the expanse of his chest, her fingers curled in the patch of red hair between his pecs. His hands went to her hips, his grip against them was crushing. 

The door at the top of the stairs burst open and the two jumped apart hastily as rushed footsteps approached. “Aeris!” Nabooru’s voice cut through the room, “Aeris, where are you?” The girl appeared and she quickly averted her eyes. “Ok that’s just nasty!” Aeris blushed crimson and Ganondorf chuckled, “I hate to… interrupt, but it’s urgent,” Ganondorf stood still holding Aeris, he lowered her to the ground softly and fixed his robes, “It’s Koume and Kotake, they’re furious about something. They’ve been tearing the fortress apart looking for you,”

“Do you know why?” His voice was calm.

“Koume threw a fireball at the guard who asked,” Naboour shuddered, “It’s bad,” She swallowed thickly, “I think they know,” 

Aeris’ heart dropped, “Why do you say that?” Ganondorf rested a hand on her shoulder and gripped it tightly.

“I don’t know. They were screaming about a harlot worming her way into…” Her eyes flicked to Ganondorf, “Into your bed to tear us down from the inside,”

The hand on her shoulder tightened and her heart shattered. “I…” She started hyperventilating, “I… I swear,” Her knees gave out. 

Ganondorf caught her before she could hit the ground, “Where. Are. They?” His voice was strained now. 

“The throne room,” Aeris choked out a sob. Ganondorf's arms tightened around her but it did little to comfort her. They thought she was a traitor, a spy. They would kill her, but he wouldn’t let them would he? No they would convince him that it was true, and he would hate her.

“Aeris, I need you to calm down,” His hands were on her face now, “Nabooru stay here with her, while I deal with this,” He brushed a loose strand of her hair out of her face, “Stay here. Don’t leave until I come back. I’ll deal with this,”

Aeris reached for him as he turned to head up the stairs, her fingers barely brushed the back of his robes. She broke down in hysterics when the door closed behind him, Nabooru wrapped her arms around Aeris and pulled her close, “Shhh, Everything is going to be ok,”

“What if they convince him?” Aeris struggled to breathe, “What if they convince him that it’s true? What if he thinks it’s true?” She collapsed against her friend.

“Aeris calm down,” Nabooru stroked her hair softly. “If he’s smart he knows that it’s not true, and based on what I just saw he knows,” 

Nabooru held Aeris until she fell asleep.

~~**~~

They had been down in the dungeons for hours, Aeris was already starting to feel like a prisoner. Nabooru was trying her best to distract her friend but all Aeris would do is stare at the wall opposite them. Aeris barely flinched when the door to the dungeons slammed open, Nabooru jumped to her feet ready to fight. A seething Ganondorf came barreling down the stairs, his robes whipping behind him, his face contorted with rage. 

“Ganondorf, I suggest you stop right there!” Nabooru cursed herself for leaving her scimitar behind in her rush to find Aeris. “I won’t let you hurt her,”

The man stopped, his shoulders sagging. “Do you really think I would hurt her?”

Nabooru relaxed, “If you do, know that I will kill you,”

He scoffed, “Leave us,” His face softened “Please,”

“I’ll be right outside the door,” She moved past him, “I’ll hear if you try anything,” The two shared a look before Nabooru ascended the stairs, closing the door behind her.

Ganondorf took in Aeris’ limp form propped against the wall, rage filled him again but he pushed it down and moved to sit beside her. He pulled her into his lap again, holding her firmly against his chest. 

“Do you hate me?” Her voice was small, broken.

“I could never hate you,” He kissed the top of her head, “I managed to convince them that I pursued you,” His breath shuddered, 

“I’m sensing a but,” Aeris swallowed thickly.

“But, they brought up the ancient texts,” Aeris felt his heart beating against her, it did little to ease her anxiety, “There are staunch laws against the king having extramarital affairs, and they’re treating this as one” Aeris blanched as Ganondorf took an uneasy breath. “We have two…no, three options.”

“What are those?” Aeris’ heart was hammering in her chest. 

“According to the laws you will either be exiled… or executed,” Aeris tightened her grip on his chest, silent tears streaming down her face.

“And the third option?” Exile and execution were already on the table staring her down like rabid beast.

“Your third option is to,” He stopped and took a deep breath. Aeris looked up at him, his face was somber as he looked back down at her, “Marry me,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOMBSHELLS GALORE! What am I doing to my poor babies?
> 
> Also can we talk about the fact that Ganondorf is 7'6 in canon! Christ all mighty, but I do love me some size difference ;)
> 
> I've never written smut before but I may try my hand and write a full scene for this chapter and post it separately.


	11. Heart of Glass

Aeris sat at the kitchen table her head buried in her arms sobbing as Urora fumed, “What in the hell were you thinking?” Aeris flinched, “Sneaking around with the KING!” Urora scoffed, “How did you think that was a good idea? Please tell me, how did you think that would end?” 

“Mom!” Nabooru rubbed Aeris’ back as she sobbed, “He started it,”

“And she entertained it! She’s not innocent here, she could have walked away,” Urora was seething. “And you!” Her attention turned to Nabooru, “You knew and you let it happen! I raised you better than that!” 

“I didn’t like it at first either!” Nabooru stopped rubbing her back, “But look at what they went through just to get a few moments together whenever they could. Doesn’t that count for anything?”

“No, it doesn’t!” Urora snapped. “He used her to get what he wanted and she was stupid enough to let him!” Aeris flinched at her adoptive mother's harsh words, “What would your mother think? Would she have approved of you laying with a man before marriage?” 

Aeris sobbed harder, choking on what little air she was getting. “MOM!” Nabooru shrieked, “That was uncalled for!” Nabooru had to catch Aeris from falling out of the chair. She wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl, “Our whole civilization is built on going out and finding any hylian man willing!” Urora stepped back surprised by her daughters boldness, “You need to take a step back,”

Urora stomped over to the door and flung it open, several gerudo scattered. “I wish I could, but I’ve got a fucking wedding to plan!” The door slammed harshly behind her.

Aeris hiccuped, “We never,” A sob racked her body, “It didn’t get that far,” She dissolved again, leaning heavily on Nabooru. 

“Shh, she’ll calm down eventually,” Nabooru stroked Aeris’ hair softly, “Do you love him?”

Aeris wiped her face, “I think so,” She hiccuped again,

“Well you better find out cause you’re about to be his queen, girl,” Nabooru laughed, “I mean it’s not under the best circumstances, but still,” Nabooru gripped Aeris’ face and rubbed away any lingering tears, “Who would have thought, the little hylian farm girl turned into a Gerudo queen,” 

Aeris choked out a laugh, “Well it’s either that or be beheaded,” 

“Oh come on, you could have chosen flowery war torn Hyrule,” The two laughed together, “There she is,” Nabooru brushed Aeris’ hair out of her face, “It’s going to be ok, there are worse things than being a queen,” 

“Everyone thinks I’m a whore,” Aeris averted her gaze, “They’re going to think I just want the power,”

Nabooru wrapped her in another crushing hug, “You know the truth and so does he, that’s all the matters,” She paused, “Fuck everyone else,” Aeris sputtered and Nabooru laughed, “I mean don’t actually fuck them, save that for your wedding night,”

Aeris blushed furiously, “Nabooru!” 

The girls sat in the middle of the kitchen laughing until a knock at the door interrupted them. Aeris’ heart stopped as Nabooru went to open the door. She opened it just enough to see who it was, after a few moments she opened it fully revealing a guard Aeris didn’t recognize, “The king requests Aeris’ presence,”

She stood shakily, dusting off her pants. Nabooru watched her carefully as she made her way to the door, “Where is he?”

“The throne room, with Koume and Kotake,” Aeris heart sank, “I am to escort you,”

Nabooru grasped Aeris’ hand “I’ll be with you the whole time,” 

Aeris nodded and turned to the guard, “Take me to him,” 

Aeris held her head high as they made their way through the fortress halls, trying her best to ignore the whispering gerudo they passed. She could feel nabooru giving each woman they passed nasty glares,

The guard stopped before the beaded curtains leading to the throne room, she nodded for Aeris and Nabooru to enter. Aeris pushed aside the curtain and entered the large room, Ganondorf was seated on a large mound of colorful pillows on a raised dais, with Koume and Kotake standing on either side of him, Urora stood before them her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

Aeris and Nabooru moved to stand beside Urora, Ganondorf’s eyes followed Aeris and she approached, his face contorted in pain as he noticed the redness around her eyes. Koume and Kotake hadn’t changed, they still gave off the strange aura Aeris remembered had wafted off of them the night she came here.

“Urora, do you accept your role as Aeris’ mother?” Kotake’s voice shot through Aeris like a sheet of ice,

“I do,” The curtness in Urora’s voice hurt,

“Nabooru, do you accept your role as Aeris’ sister?” Koume’s voice crackled like flames,

“Of course,” Nabooru’s hand tightened around Aeris’.

The twins turned to Aeris in unison, she shrank back from their gaze, “Aeris do you wish to proceed?”

Aeris stood frozen, confused, she had no idea what was happening, Nabooru nudged her sharply, “Y...Yes…” She hoped that was the right answer.

Ganondorf rose and descended the stairs of the dais and stood before her, he smiled sweetly and caressed her cheek, “Aeris, I stand before you and your family to ask for your hand,” He turned to Urora, “Does her mother have any objections to this request?” Aeris relaxed of this was some gerudo ritual, nothing scary.

Urora shook her head, “I have no objections, I only ask that you love her till your dying breath” Ganondorf took Urora’s hand and kissed it.

He then turned to Nabooru, “Does her sister have any objections to this request”

“I have no objections, I only ask that you cause no harm to befall her,” Ganondorf took Nabooru’s hand and kissed it, “I will kill you,” Nabooru whispered so that only Ganondorf and Aeris could hear.

Ganondorf turned back to Aeris and took both of her hands, “Aeris, do you have any objections to this request?” 

She looked into his golden eyes, “I have no objections,” He kissed her hand and Koume and Kotake descended to stand by his side. 

Nabooru leaned toward her and whispered, “Your turn, just do the same thing he did, reverse the roles and accept his request”

Aeris swallowed thickly and turned to Ganondorf, “Ganondorf,”

“Dragmire,” Kotake’s sharp voice cut through the air, “Sands vehvi, you don’t even know his surname,” 

Ganondorf’s hands tightened around hers, whether out of anger or reassurance she didn’t know. “Ganondorf Dragmire,” she continued sending a sweet smile to Kotake, “I accept your request for my hand,” Goddesses she hoped that was right. She turned to Koume, “Does his mother have any objection to me accepting his hand?”

Koume smiled, it was cold. “I have no objections, I only ask that you stand by his side until fate separates you,” Aeris took her hand, it was freezing, and kissed it. 

Aeris turned her attention to Kotake, “Does his other mother have any objection to me accepting his hand?” Nabooru giggled and Urora stomped on her foot lightly.

Kotake didn’t smile, “I have no objections, I only ask that you bring honor to his name,” Aeris took her hand, it was oddly warm, and kissed it. 

Ganondorf took her hands in his again, “We are bound to be wed, may the Desert Goddess smile on us,” He kissed her hands again, “Now you have a party to get ready for,”

Urora and Nabooru grabbed Aeris and ushered her out of the room, she looked over her shoulder to see Koume and Kotake doing the same to Ganondorf. Once they were a good distance away from the throne room Aeris turned to Nabooru, “So are we married now or?”

Urora laughed darkly and Nabooru sighed, “You aren’t even properly engaged yet, that comes next,” 

Aeris was even more confused now but decided it was best not to ask anymore questions. She allowed Nabooru and Urora to sweep her into the room she Nabooru shared and into the outfit she had worn to the festival.

“If you two would have gone about this the right way you would have a brand new outfit to wear, but this will have to do,” There was softness in her voice again. “I apologize for my reaction earlier, I was angry,” 

Aeris hugged her adoptive mother, “It’s ok,” 

“I spoke with him and he genuinely seems to care for you,” Urora swept back Aeris hair, “You will make a beautiful bride,”

Nabooru entered the room wearing the same red outfit she had worn to the festival, the gold glinted against the skin. “I’ll do her hair mom, you go get ready,” Urora kissed Aeris’ forehead and left the room.

Nabooru sat behind Aeris and began to comb out her ebony hair, carefully untangling any knots. “See I told you she would be fine,”

Aeris giggled, “So why do the gerudo even have wedding traditions?”

Nabooru took a strand of hair and began braiding it, “Some of us do choose to marry, to leave the fortress. The last wedding we had was Kailon’s, she fell for a hylian rancher. I think their daughter is about ten now.” Nabooru took another strand of hair, “So this party is going to be your engagement ceremony, you’ll exchange rings and Koume and Kotake will do some mumbo jumbo,” 

“Rings?” Aeris deflated, “I don’t have a ring to give him,” Aeris cursed her stupidity for the umpteenth time that day.

“Yes you do,” Urora startled them both, she stood in the doorway her purple outfit glowed in the candle light, she held a small wooden box in her hands. “This was my husbands ring,”

Aeris and Nabooru traded glances, “Urora I couldn't,” 

Urora held up a hand silencing Aeris. “I never thought I would have a daughter to give it to, much less two,” Urora handed her the box, “I’m happy someone else will have use of it,”

“I didn’t know you were married,” Nabooru’s voice was soft.

“It was a very long time ago. Go on Aeris open it,” Urora smiled down at her daughters.

Aeris opened the box and her jaw dropped. The ring within was breathtaking, A dark red, almost black gem sat in a wide golden band. There were carving on either side of the gem, a large bird on one side, and a trio of triangles on the other. Aeris studied the triangles, she vaguely remembered seeing them as a child. “Urora this is too much,”

Aeris felt Urora’s hands on either side of her face, “Take it and cherish it like I have. Start your new life with it,” Tears slipped down Aeris’ face, “Stop that, you’ll ruin your makeup,” Urora wiped her face gently. “Are you ready to go?”

Aeris nodded and rose to her feet, “Let’s go,” 

As they made their way through the halls Naboour and Urora began singing in gerudo, it was a soft happy song that spoke of new beginnings and winds of change. Doors opened as they passed and gerudo emerged from within. They joined Urora and Nabooru in their song, they approached Aeris and draped gifts of all kinds over her. Swaths of cloth, jewels, even strings of desert flowers. Aeris tried her best to thank them all, but they went so fast. 

By the time they made it to throne room Aeris was struggling to hold all of the gifts. Aeris sighed thankfully when two guards took the load from her with the promise to bring them to her home. Nabooru and Urora swept back the curtains to the throne room and followed behind Aeris as she entered. 

Ganondorf stood in the middle of the room, in flowing black robes with intricate gold inlays. His hair was twisted around his crown bringing attention to the jewel at the center of his forehead. Koume and Kotake were wearing floor length gowns that draped over their frames, giving them the illusion of being weightless. 

She was ushered to stand next to Ganondorf, who was staring at her intently. Urora and Nabooru stood to the side of them, holding hands. Koume and Kotake stood before them hands clasped tightly in front of them. “You have expressed your desire to be wed and your families have given their blessings. Now you will prove your commitment to each other.” Koume turned to Kotake.

“You will exchange rings as symbols of your commitment, and the grooms family will offer the bride a gift as a symbol of their acceptance of her into her new family,” Kotake took Aeris’ left hand and placed it in Ganondorf’s so their arms crossed their bodies, her fingers instinctively intertwined with his, he squeezed her hand lightly. 

“The groom presents his ring first, a symbol of his guidance and strength as the head of household.” Koume extended her hands.

Ganondorf reached into his robe and produced and golden ring, he slipped it onto her finger. “I will guide you through this life, may you never be alone,” Aeris gazed at the ring, it was beautiful, two golden snakes wrapped around her finger holding a green gem between their coils.

“The bride presents her ring as a symbol of her place as the light behind her husband's guidance,” Koume and Kotake took each other's hands.

Aeris reached into the band of her skirt and pulled out Urora’s ring, she ran over the words Urora had told her to say in her head one last time. “I will be the light that leads your way, may you never be lost in darkness,” She slipped the ring onto his finger, fully prepared for it to not fit his large fingers, but it slid smoothly onto his finger.

“With these rings the ties that bind you are almost complete, may they serve as reminders of your commitment,” Aeris was lost in Ganondorf’s eyes as Koume spoke, he was looking at her so intently she wanted to melt under his gaze. They hadn’t actually spoken since that moment in the dungeons, this day had been a whirlwind of emotions and she really just wanted to talk to him.

“Aeris,” She blinked and turned toward Koume’s voice, “Will you take this necklace as a symbol of our acceptance of you into our family?” 

She was presented with a simple green teardrop gem on a slim silver chain, she took it gently. “I will wear it proudly,” She could have sworn that the gem thrummed with energy at her words.

“Tonight will be the last time you will see each other until the day of your wedding spend it with your friends and family, celebrate as you take these next steps into your new lives,” Koume and Kotake guided the couple to the double doors that lead to the main courtyard, when to doors swung open the courtyard exploded with life.

The gerudo truly loved to party, the feast laid before them was extravagant. Women kept coming and showering the couple with flowers and praises, it was exhausting. Ganondorf sat rigidly beside her, his hand clasped firmly in hers. He only spoke when spoken to, he barely acknowledged her when she reached up and plucked a flower out of his hair. 

Aeris twirled the flower in her fingers as she scanned the room, the brilliant red of Nabooru’s outfit caught her eye. She stood and Ganondorf gripped her hand tighter, “Don’t worry I’ll be right back, I’m just going to talk to Nabooru,” She squinted when he only grunted and let go of her hand in response.

She wove her way through the crowd to where Nabooru stood, she grabbed the girl by the arm causing her to jump, “Sands Aeris, you scared the shit out of me!” Nabooru scanned Aeris’ face, “What’s wrong?”

“I need you to get us out of here,” Aeris took Nabooru’s hands, “We aren’t allowed to be alone together, but I have to talk to him. You’re the only person I trust, please,”

“Yeah I can do that,” Nabooru took Aeris’ hands a lead her back through the crowd back toward Ganondorf. She grabbed Ganondorf as they passed, “Come on you,let’s get this over with,” He followed behind obviously confused. Nabooru lead them into an empty hallway, “Now I'm going to turn my back and you two are going to talk,” She turned around, but quickly turned back, “No funny business!”

Aeris waited until Nabooru’s back was fully turned before enveloping Ganondorf in a hug, his arms wrapped around her slowly, “I’m sorry,” She buried her face into his chest.

“No,” He tilted her face up to him. “I am sorry,” He cupped her face and leaned into her, “Are you alright?”

Aeris turned her head away from him, “You’re stuck with me,” Aeris scoffed at herself. “Look at me I’m like a little girl playing dress up,”

Ganondorf grabbed her face suddenly, pinching her cheeks between his fingers painfully. “Stop that!” He snapped harshly. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to. I could have walked away. I could have let my mothers take charge,” He growled as he leaned down close to her, his nose brushed against hers. “I’ve been drawn to you since I was a child, you have plagued my dreams and my thoughts for as long as I can remember,” His breath danced across her skin. “I am exactly where I want to be,”

Her eyes were still wide from the shock him grabbing her as she searched his face. There was something different behind his eyes, something borderline animalistic. She brought her hands up to his and slowly pulled his hand away from her face. “Then I’m exactly where I want to be,”

His face softened. “Good,” He kissed her then, firmly holding her against him. She stood on her tiptoes, running her fingers through his beard. The way he held her by the back of her neck and hip, was thrilling. 

“Alright! Ok that’s enough you two,” Nabooru put her hands between them. Ganondorf growled at her and tightened his grip on Aeris, like an animal protecting a prize. “That doesn’t scare me,”

Aeris patted Ganondorf’s cheek lightly. “It’s ok, I’ll see you later,” She gave him a peck on the lips, his eyes never left Nabooru, but he relented and released Aeris. He kissed her again quickly before turning and disappearing into the empty fortress.

Aeris watched him go, her fingers went to the necklace Koume and Kotake gave her. It hummed under her fingertips, she undid the clasp and removed the gem. She stared at it intently, there was something odd about it that she couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was though. 

“Come on Aeris,” Nabooru wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “It’s been a long day. Let’s get you to bed,” Aeris followed Nabooru through the halls of the fortress, the sounds of the party fading away into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this eleven chapters in and we aren't even to the game yet... it shouldn't be to much longer though... no promises...
> 
> I did a bit of research for this chapter, the wedding traditions of the gerudo are a mix of middle eastern and pagan ceremonies. I thought it would be fitting.


	12. Young and Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost 5,000 words... I kinda got carried away...  
Anyway I just wanted to pop in and say that this chapter is extremely dialog heavy. So I'm sorry for that.

Aeris let out a hiss of pain when the seamstress, an elderly gerudo named Nonai, pushed a pin to far and jabbed her with it. “My apologies,” 

“How much longer?” Aeris had been standing on the pedestal in Nonai’s house for hours, being poked and prodded, shoved into tight silk tops, and pulled into even tighter skirts. 

Another pin was jabbed into her side, “Not much longer,” Another ribbon was cinched tightly around her waist. “You want to look perfect for your big day don’t you?” 

“Of course she does,” Urora was standing in front of her with her arms crossed, “Right, Aeris?”

She sucked in a harsh breath as Nonai tightened the seam across her breast, “Hey!,” 

“I think we’re done,” Nonai stepped back, admiring her work. 

“It’s wonderful,” Urora smiled happily, as she turned Aeris to face the floor length mirror in the corner of the room. 

Aeris stared at herself in awe. The dress was a crisp white with crimson accents at the hems, it left her shoulders and midriff bare. Flowing sleeves caressed her arms, the left went to her shoulder and was secured there by a small golden pauldron and a thin crimson band just above her elbow, the right stopped at the band.

The skirt sat low on her hips and was open on both sides while a pair of tight red shorts kept her modesty, a red sash was wrapped around her hips, bunched at either side and held a golden belt in place. One tendril of the sash flowed down the front of the white skirt, like blood against snow. She ran her hands down the front of the skirt, feeling the soft fabric.

Urora stood beside her, “I think if we twist your hair up like this,” 

“No,” Aeris grabbed Urora’s hands, “Leave it down,”

“Oh!” Nabooru gasped as she entered the room, “Damn,” Aeris hugged her lightly, careful not to disturb any of the pins holding the dress together. “You look fantastic,” 

“Alright, I’ll be sure to have these alterations done as soon as possible,” Nonai helped Aeris out of the dress. “Two days isn’t the best time frame to work with, but it can be done,”

“I’m sorry,” Aeris apologized, as Nonai hung the dress on a mannequin. 

“Bah, Don’t apologize. Anything and everything for our future queen,” Aeris paled. She was going to be a queen, well a queen consort, but she was marrying a king. She was getting to do something every little girl dreamed about.

Two days, she had two days to learn the ceremony, dances, and rituals. She could barely keep it all straight. Aeris cursed sharply, when a sudden knock at the door nearly caused her to drop the candles she was dancing with. “Come in!” She tried to remember what step she had been on.

The door opened and Nabooru poked her head in, “You’re still dancing?”

“Nabs why did you knock? You live here too,” Aeris spun watching the candles flicker.

“Because I wasn’t about to walk through the door and get a face full of candle,” Nabooru laughed and closed the door behind her. “Urora wanted me to come get you, everything is ready at the temple. She wants us to leave soon so we can get there before nightfall,”

Aeris blew out the candles, “I’m getting married tomorrow,” Her legs started shaking, “I’m getting married,”

“Hey, whoa!” Nabooru grabbed Aeris and helped her sit down. “It’s ok,” Nabooru stroked Aeris’ hair. “Everything is going to be great.” Aeris took several deep breaths, “And if it’s not I’ll kick everyone's asses,”

Aeris smiled, “No asses need kicking. It just hit me, I’m getting married,”

“It just hit you?” Nabooru scoffed. “We’ve been running around like mad people for a week getting ready for this, and it just hit you?”

Aeris shrugged, “Everything’s been happening so fast. I guess I haven’t really had time to think about it,”

Nabooru patted her hand. “Well we have a long ride ahead of us. We should really get going,”

Aeris rode through the wastelands with a lively group of women. They had decorated Starlight’s saddle with flowers and bells, and they sang as they crossed the desert. Aeris enjoyed listening to them sing, the wind carried their voices across the sands, adding an airy lightness to the melody. 

They arrived at the Colossus just before sunset, there were dozens of tents spread around the grounds in front of the temple. Several gerudo milled about setting up more tents and decorating, the area for the next day. 

Aeris was brought to a large tent that was set up by the small oasis several yards away from the others, her dress along with Urora and Nabooru’s were already inside. Aeris flopped down on one of the mounds of pillows, she was exhausted. 

~~**~~

Aeris was shaken awake by Nabooru, “Come on. It’s time to start getting you ready,”

Aeris sat up slowly, “What time is it?” She rubbed her eyes and looked out the open tent flaps, ‘The sun isn’t even up yet,” She rubbed her eyes and slapped her cheeks.

“Yeah I know,” Nabooru helped Aeris up from the pile of pillows. “Let’s get you some breakfast,”

Aeris doubted she would be able to eat, her stomach was doing somersaults. “Did Gan make it?” 

Nabooru handed Aeris a plate of sliced fruits. “Yeah, he got here right after you fell asleep. His tent is on the other side of the camp,” 

Aeris picked up a wildberry, “Where’s Urora?” She put the wildberry back and put down the plate. She would eat later.

“Making sure the food for the reception is just right,” Aeris could smell the food being prepared, spices filled the air.

Several gerudo entered the tent, “Sav’otta, Aeris!” The four of them were obnoxiously happy. “Are you ready?”

“As i’ll ever be,” Aeris let them take her out of the tent to the oasis pool. Where they stripped her and helped her to bathe. They combed out her long black hair and washed it with soaps that smelled of cactus blossoms. They talked among themselves as they worked. They fawned over her hair, amazed at the way it curled around her. 

When they finished bathing Aeris, they patted her dry with a towel, the towel was the wrapped around her head with her hair twisted inside of it. The sun was rising as they ushered her back into her tent. 

“Makeup time!” They moved a still naked Aeris to sit on a pile of pillows. Seemingly unfazed by her bareness, they gathered several small pots full of pigmented powders and liquids. Nabooru had disappeared, her dress was gone as well as Urora’s. 

“Okay close your eyes,” They applied thick kohl to Aeris’ eye lids, it took her a moment to adjust to the weight of it. They tested several pink powders against Aeris’ skin, before lightly dusting a pale peach across her cheeks. Lastly they painted her lips a deep shade of red.

The heat was rising as the sun climbed higher in the sky. The ceremony was planned to start by midday, as it drew closer Aeris was having a hard time keeping her anxiety in check. The group of gerudo offered words of encouragement, as they tried to coax Aeris into eating something. She promised them she would eat as soon as the ceremony was over, not wanting to upset her stomach anymore. 

Nabooru ducked through the tent door, “How are things in here?” She smiled as her eyes landed on Aeris. “You should see Gan. I think he’s going to rip someone's head off by the time the day is done,” Aeris giggled, happy to know she wasn’t the only one who was nervous. “And mom isn’t much better, the poor kitchen girls are likely to drop dead any minute now,” Nabooru was already in her white and gold outfit and her makeup was expertly done. “Anyway I was sent to ask your opinion on something?” Aeris’ eyebrow quirked, “Gan wants to know how you want his hair done, he’s being a diva. They’ve gone through like six different styles.”

Aeris could almost picture him sitting with his arms crossed scowling as some poor gerudo brushed his hair. “My hair is going to be down, so nothing extravagant. Keep it simple,”

Nabooru saluted, “Gotcha, simple it is. I’ll be back,” The tent door flapped closed behind her.

Aeris watched the gerudo prepare her dress. The side seam of the top came apart similarly to a corset, it was ingenious. Aeris stood in the center of the tent, two gerudo helped balance her as she stepped into the top. Another pulled the garment up, she struggled to get it over Aeris’ hips for a moment. Aeris sighed in relief when the woman managed to get the fabric safely over her hips and secured it into place. 

The small shorts and skirt were much easier to handle and slipped easily onto Aeris’ hips. The belt and the rest of her accessories came next, her jewelry was relatively simple, several small gold bangles adorned both of her arms and the necklace Koume and Kotake had given her sat at her breasts, the gold collar was clamped into place last.

Aeris sat as the gerudo unwrapped her hair from the towel and brushed through it, her hair fell into it’s natural curls around her shoulders and caressed her hips. An intricately designed circlet was placed on her brow, the teardrop shaped red gem rested comfortably between her eyes. 

Aeris was standing staring at herself in the mirror when Urora appeared beside her, “You look lovely,” She tucked two pieces of hair behind Aeris’ ears making them stand out. “I wish your parents were here to see you. They would be proud,” 

“Is this makeup waterproof.” Aeris was blinking back tears. “I hope it is, because if you don’t stop I'm going to cry and I’m pretty sure Jade wouldn’t appreciate doing it again,” 

“I got the veil!” Nabooru burst through the tent doors, holding a bundle in her arms. “Konai thought she left it at the fortress, but Emmari had it,” Urora helped Nabooru clip the cathedral length veil into Aeris’ hair. Aeris ran her fingers over the delicate lace around the edges “You ready?”

Aeris nodded, “Is he?”

“We’re just waiting on you,” Nabooru grabbed the bouquet of desert roses and Atacama lilies and handed it to Aeris. “I’ll go get things started, Aima will come get you when it’s time to walk,” 

Aeris watched Nabooru leave the tent and her mouth went dry. This was really happening. The small band started playing and Aeris grabbed Urora’s hand, tightly. Urora gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, she linked arms with Aeris and moved to the door of the tent. 

A young gerudo poked her head around the corner of the tent, “Everything is ready… You look beautiful!” Aeris smiled at the young girl sweetly.

Urora began moving forward, Aeris’ heart was beating in her ears as they rounded the corner of the tent. The area in front of The Colossus was decorated beautifully, white gossamer curtains had been draped over the lone archway and red flowers littered the area.

Ganondorf stood under the archway along side Nabooru and Koume and Kotake. He was wearing black robes with a swirling red pattern, his hair was simply combed and framed his head and shoulders like a fiery red mane, his crown sat against his hair like the rising sun.

Ganondorf watched as Aeris emerged from behind her tent, he couldn't take his eyes away as she strode toward him her arm linked with Urora. Her dress made his breath catch in his chest. He decided he liked her in red, really liked it.

As Aeris joined Ganondorf under the arch she handed her bouquet to Nabooru and kissed Urora on her cheek. Ganondorf took her hands in his and smiled, she smiled back.

“We gather before the Desert Goddess today and ask that she bless the union of these two souls, that her hands be the ones that ties their binds today,” Aeris was so lost in Ganondorf’s eyes she didn’t register that Kotake was beginning. Koume took Aeris’ right hand and placed it over Ganondorf’s right wrist, they grabbed each others arms tightly.  
“As this knot is tied, so are your lives now bound. Woven into these cords, imbued into their very fibers, are all the hopes of your friends and family, and of yourselves, for your new life together.” Koume held six cords before them, three gold and three crimson.

“With the fashioning of these knots do I tie all the desires, dreams, love, and happiness wished here in this place to your lives for as long as love shall last. In the joining of hands and the fashion of a knot, so are your lives now bound, one to another.” Kotake spoke now and Ganondorf’s hand tightened around Aeris’ wrist.  
“By these cords you are thus bound to your vows. May these knots remain tied for as long as love shall last. May these cords draw your hands together in love, never to be used in anger. May the vows you speak never grow bitter in your mouths. As your hands are bound by these cords, so is your partnership held by the symbol of these knots.” Aeris trembled lightly as Koume spoke.

“May it be granted that what is done before the goddess be not undone by man. Two entwined in love, bound by commitment and fear, sadness and joy, by hardship and victory, anger and reconciliation, all of which brings strength to this union. Hold tight to one another through both good times and bad, and watch as your strength grows. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul’s growth.” Koume and Kotake spoke in unison, their voices seemingly combining into one.  
“Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?” Aeris gazed into Ganondorf’s eyes, he was smiling at her softly.

“Yes, We Seek to Enter.” Ganondorf squeezed Aeris’ wrist as they spoke together.

“The soul shares characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief virtues are assigned to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony.” Koume and Kotake raised their hands toward the effigy of the Desert Goddess above them. 

“Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East. Communication of the heart, mind, and body Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences.” Aeris offered a silent prayer to the goddess knowing Ganondorf was doing the same.

“Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home The heat of the heart’s passion The light created by both To lighten the darkest of times.” Koume presented them with a candle, while Kotake presented a lit match. The couple lit the candle in tandem.

“Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake The swift excitement of the river The refreshing cleansing of the rain The all encompassing passion of the sea.” Kotake poured water over their joined hands.

“Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North Firm foundation on which to build Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives A stable home to which you may always return.” Koume shoved Ganondorf harshly, testing his stability, he stood unwavering.

“Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools. Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union.” Aeris arms were starting to go numb.

“I bid you look into each others eyes,” Ganondorf was looking at Aeris intently, when she brought her eyes to him. “Ganondorf, Will you cause her pain?”

“I May.” Aeris was watching Ganondorf as he spoke, he was smiling.

“Is that your intent?” Koume’s voice was distant as the couple gazed at each other. 

“No.” His voice was soft, he was looking at Aeris just as softly.

“Aeris, Will you cause him pain?” Kotake was preparing one of the crimson cords.

“I may.” Aeris gripped Ganondorf’s wrist.

“Is that your intent?” Kotake handed the cord to Koume.

“No.” Aeris shook her head, smiling.

“Will you share each other’s pain and seek to ease it?” Aeris always felt strange when Koume and Kotake spoke in unison.

“Yes.” The crimson cord was placed over their joined wrists, looped around, and tied in a loose knot. Energy pulsed up Aeris’ arm.

“And so the first binding is made,” Aeris looked into the crowd of gerudo, several of them were weeping.

“Aeris, Will you share his laughter?” Kotake was preparing a golden cord.

“Yes.” Aeris thought of Ganondorf’s deep rumbling laugh.

“Ganondorf, Will you share her laughter?” Nabooru coughed behind them.

“Yes.” Ganondorf’s eyes flicked over Aeris’ shoulder.

“Will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?” Koume’s voice wavered.

“Yes.” Aeris’ mind was starting to go fuzzy. 

Kotake draped the golden cord across their wrists and tied it. Another burst of energy pulsed through Aeris.

“And so the second binding is made,” Nabooru made an impatient noise behind them, and there was a light slapping noise as Urora swatted her.

“Bride, Will you burden him?” Aeris groaned internally, two down, four to go.

“I may.” This was taking forever.  
“Is that you intent?” Ganondorf squeezed her wrist, as if he read her mind.

“No.” Ganondorf seemed to reassure her with another squeeze of her wrist.

“Ganondorf, Will you burden her?” Aeris didn’t think that he could ever be a burden to her.

“I May.” Ganondorf’s voice rumbled deeply in his chest. Aeris had always loved his voice.

“Is that your intent?” Another golden cord was being prepared.

“No.” Aeris looked out to the crowd again, they seemed further away than they had been.

“Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?” Nabooru groaned again.

“Yes.” Aeris stared into Ganondorf’s eyes, something was pulling at her chest. 

The second crimson cord was placed and tied. Aeris’ arms were tingling now, goosebumps ran up her arms and down her spine.

“And so the third binding is made.” Aeris ws struggling to focus now. Everything but Ganondorf was fading away.

“Aeris, will you share his dreams?” Aeris could barely hear Koume.

“Yes.” Her mouth moved without her prompting.

“Ganondorf, will you share her dreams?” Ganondorf was searching Aeris’ face, her ears roared.

“Yes” Ganondorf’s voice cut through the static. Aeris heart was beating so fast, she wondered if the other gerudo could see it. Could Ganondorf? Was he feeling this too?

“Will you dream together to create new realities and hopes?” Aeris couldn’t hear anything except her own heartbeat now.

“Yes” Had she responded? She could hear Ganondorf but not herself.

Aeris’ arms began to burn as the second gold cord was draped and tied. She had to be imagining it Her arms were just getting tired, that had to be it.

“Ganondorf, will you cause her anger?” Ganondorf started to grow concerned as Aeris’ arms began to tremble.

“I May.” Aeris’ stare was becoming vacant.

“Is that you intent?” Ganondorf squeezed Aeris’ wrists, she didn’t respond.

“No,” He squeezed again, nothing.

“Aeris, will you cause him anger?” Aeris swore she could feel another heartbeat.

“I may.” Where was it coming from?

“Is that your intent?” The other heartbeat skipped.

“No.” Aeris blinked several times and shook her head. What was going on?

“Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?” Aeris’ head was swimming. Was no one else noticing this? 

“We Will.” Aeris could no longer hear her own voice over the roar in her ears.

Aeris nearly collapsed as the third crimson cord was tied. Ganondorf’s strong grip was the only thing keeping her upright. Was he feeling this too?

“And so the fifth binding is made.” Aeris was trying to steady herself.

“Aeris, Will you honor him?” Where was that other heartbeat coming from?

“I will.” The second heartbeat was starting to speed up now.

“Ganondorf, Will you honor her?” Aeris looked at him blearily, Ganondorf started panicking. 

“I will” Aeris looked like she was going to fall over at any moment.

“Will you seek to never give cause to break that honor?” Aeris felt the other heartbeat starting to beat even faster.

“We shall never do so.” Ganondorf’s eyes flicked from Aeris to his mothers. Were they doing something to Aeris?

Aeris’ entire chest seized as the third golden cord was tied. Pain coursed through her like electricity. Was she hot or cold? She couldn’t tell.

“And so the sixth binding is made.” Was there a hand on her shoulder? “The knots of this binding are not formed by these chords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the chords for you hold in your own hands the making of this union,” 

Aeris collapsed when Kotake slipped their wrists out of the binds, leaving the knots still intact. Strong arms wrapped around her, her ears were roaring even louder now. No, that was Ganondorf, was he yelling? Aeris felt herself being lifted into the air, and she faded away.

~**~  
Ganondorf’s heart nearly exploded when Aeris opened her eyes again moments later. “Gan?’

He was holding her in his lap inside of her tent, “Hey,” 

“What happened?” She was struggling to remember the last few minutes.

“You collapsed,” He touched his forehead to hers, “You scared me,”

“I’m sorry,” She cupped his cheek and kissed his nose lightly.

“It was stupid of you to not eat anything,” He whispered as he pulled her closer. “We can call tonight off if you want. The reception I mean,”

“No,” Aeris shook her head. “I worked way too hard to learn that damn dance,” She laughed remembering how ridiculous she looked during practice. “Let’s switch up the schedule and eat, then we can do the other stuff. I’ll feel better after I eat,” Ganondorf nodded in agreement and easily rose with Aeris still in his arms bridal style. He headed for the door of the tent. “Wait,” She took off the veil and dropped it to the floor, “How do I look?’

“Perfect,” Aeris scoffed and Ganondorf continued back to the party. 

When they emerged from the tent a cheer rose up, every gerudo looked immensely relieved. Aeris was shocked to see Urora burst into tears, Nabooru rushed over to Aeris and Ganondorf. “Are you ok?” She grabbed Aeris’ face, “Mr. Grump pants wouldn’t let anyone into the tent,” Ganondorf growled softly.

“I’m fine Nabs. I haven’t eaten anything, I guess the heat got to me,” Ganondorf tightened his grip around her. “Can you have the cooks start the dinner service? I’ll be fine once I eat something,” Nabooru nodded and scurried off to the makeshift kitchen. “Gan can you take me to Urora, please?”

“Of course,” He kissed her forehead softly, ‘But we’re going to sit down right after.”  
Ganondorf carried Aeris to Urora and the woman immediately wrapped her arms around Aeris. “Don’t you dare ever scare me like that again!”

“I’m sorry,” Aeris pulled back from the hug.

“And you!” Urora pointed at Ganondorf. “If you ever keep me from seeing her like that again, I will castrate you,”

Aeris felt Ganondorf tense and she laughed, “Ok, Nabs is getting dinner ready. I’ll be fine once I eat,” Urora let the couple walk away toward their table.  
Aeris did indeed feel a million times better after eating. She stood in the middle of all of the gerudo as they made a circle around her, holding two burning candles. Each gerudo held two unlit candles as they circled around her. They took turns, starting with the youngest and working their way up, entering the circle and dancing with Aeris after she lit their candles. Nabooru and Urora went last and took their places in the circle, Aeris spun in the middle of the circle the ring of flickering candles around her giving her an enchanting glow in the setting sunlight.

The gerudo parted and let Ganondorf enter. He was holding two unlit candles of his own as he approached Aeris. The circle of gerudo started moving, each woman taking a step then spinning, moving around the couple. Aeris lit Ganondorf’s candles and started dancing around him, her skirt flying around her. Ganondorf watched her for a moment before joining. He moved in wide circles around her their candle meeting briefly each time they faced each other.

They danced until the last of the candles went out. Aeris was breathing heavily as she told Nabooru and Urora goodnight. Nabooru winked at her suggestively as she walked away and Aeris blushed. Ganondorf took Aeris’ hand gently and lead her up the stairs into the temple.

The entrance hall of the temple was decorated with candles, jasmine incense filled the air. Ganondorf guided Aeris up the stairs past two cobra statues. The red carpet at the top of the stairs was covered in pillows and blankets. Aeris let Ganondorf pull her down to sit next to him on the pillows. They sat across from each other in an awkward silence. 

“Hi,” Aeris tucked her hair behind her ear trying to distract herself.

“Hey,” Ganondorf’s voice was husky.  
Ganondorf moved closer to Aeris cupping her chin gently in his hand. Aeris stared up at Ganondorf… Her husband… He was her husband now… Ganondorf leaned closer to her, “I missed you,”

“I missed you too,” Ganondorf kissed Aeris softly. She had missed the feeling of his lips against hers.

Aeris pulled Ganondorf down by his robes to lay beside her. She watched the way his breathing hitched as she moved to straddle him. Ganondorf’s hands went to her hips to stabilize her. She leaned over him, her hair fell around them like a curtain. “I love you” She whispered into his ear quietly.

Ganondorf flipped them so that Aeris was under him, in a single fluid movement. Aeris’ heart was hammering in her chest as he leaned forward. “I love you too,” He captured her lips in a scorching kiss and she was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really had fun writing this chapter! Mashing up wedding traditions was really fun.  
This is going to end up being way longer than I originally thought. Like waaaaaay longer, but I promise that there should be one more chapter of prequel before we get into the game, and things should really pick up from there.


	13. *All of Me*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is completely skip able and contains nothing more than gratuitous smut 
> 
> Merry Christmas you filthy sinners! Here is my gift to you: Wedding Night Shenanigans.
> 
> I know this is like months late but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I'm new to writing smut so be gentle ;)

The entrance hall of the temple was decorated with candles, jasmine incense filled the air. Ganondorf guided Aeris up the stairs past two cobra statues. The red carpet at the top of the stairs was covered in pillows and blankets. Aeris let Ganondorf pull her down to sit next to him on the pillows. They sat across from each other in an awkward silence. 

“Hi,” Aeris tucked her hair behind her ear trying to distract herself.

“Hey,” Ganondorf’s voice was husky. 

Ganondorf moved closer to Aeris cupping her chin gently in his hand. Aeris stared up at Ganondorf… Her husband… He was her husband now… Ganondorf leaned closer to her, “I missed you,”

“I missed you too,” Ganondorf kissed Aeris softly. She had missed the feeling of his lips against hers.

Aeris pulled Ganondorf down by his robes to lay beside her. She watched the way his breathing hitched as she moved to straddle him. Ganodorf’s hands went to her hips to stabilize her. She leaned over him, her hair fell around them like a curtain. “I love you” She whispered into his ear quietly.  
Ganondorf flipped them so that Aeris was under him, in a single fluid movement. Aeris’ heart was hammering in her chest as he leaned forward. “I love you too,” He captured her lips in a scorching kiss. 

He pulled away and slowly removed the circlet from where it sat on her brow and ran his fingers through her ebony hair. “My gorgeous wife,” he whispered as he undid the heavy gold collar from around her throat making her blush a deep scarlet.  
S  
he reached up to carefully unwind his crown from his hair. “My handsome husband,” She carefully set the ornate gold piece to the side.

He hummed deeply. “I do enjoy the sound of that,” He gripped her face with both hands and lowered his head to connected their lips again. She met him halfway, her hands finding their way to the back of his head.

She tugged his hair gently urging him to deepen the kiss, he complied by nipping lightly at her bottom lip drawing a small gasp from her and slipping his tongue into her mouth. She tugged his hair again and he growled against her. “You’re going to be the death of me,”

“You keep saying that,” She tugged his hair harshly earning her another groan. She smiled and pulled him into another bruising kiss.  
She slid her hands down his neck and across his shoulders. She smirked into the kiss as she pushed his robe down his shoulders, the fabric fell away revealing his toned chest. Her hands explored the expanse of his chest, her fingers curled in the patch of red hair between his pecs before giving a slight tug, drawing a low groan from him. 

He pulled away from her and nipped at the sensitive point of her ear. “Not fair,”

She giggled softly as he pressed his lips against her neck, and she leaned back exposing more of her skin to him. Each open mouthed kiss seared her skin and she sighed when he nipped at her collar bone. She dug her nails into his exposed shoulders causing him to hiss lightly. His mouth moved from her throat down to the skin on her chest that her top didn’t cover. 

She panted as he licked a stripe from between her breasts up to her throat before nibbling at her jaw lightly. Not wanting to leave him out she bent forward and took the lobe of his ear between her teeth, he sucked in a sharp breath and she hummed happily.

He palmed at her breasts roughly, unhappy that he was exposed and she wasn’t. He hooked his fingers under the band of fabric and pulled it up, she raised her arms aiding him with removing the garment. A sudden chill coursed through her as she was exposed to him. He eyed her hungrily and cupped one of her breasts enjoying the perfect handful. 

He took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked harshly, she gasped and wrapped her arms around his head pushing his face further into her chest. His beard scratched her skin lightly sending chills down her spine. He released her nipple with a light pop and moved to the other breast giving it the same treatment. She gripped his hair tightly, his hips bucked into hers lightly, teasing her with what was to come.

He fingered the waistband of her skirt tugging gently, asking permission to remove the fabric. She nodded and raised her hips allowing him to slide both the skirt and shorts down her legs leaving her completely exposed to him. His mouth went back to her throat, leaving open mouthed kisses everywhere he could.

She reached between them and undid the ties of his robes, they fell away revealing his length to her. Her mouth went dry, it was bigger than she had expected, not that she had much to base her assumption on. 

She reached down and touched him rubbing her thumb over the precum beading at the tip, he groaned into her throat, his hand shot out and grabbed a small container from beside the mound of pillows.

She giggled breathlessly. “Did they make you take classes too?” 

His own chuckle rumbled deeply in his chest. “Don’t remind me,” He opened the container and took hold of her hand to dip her fingers in the slick substance within it. “Sands,” His voice was shaky as she soaked her fingers in the warm lubricant. “Please,”

She smiled as she wrapped her hand around him, her fingers barely closed around his girth, but that didn’t stop her from giving him a few quick pumps. 

He groaned again biting down on her shoulder lightly, she sent a silent thanks to Nabooru for sharing those dirty novels with her, she would be clueless without them. He bucked into her hand roughly, she tightened her grip earning her a growl.

One of his hands snaked down her waist and disappeared between her legs. Her earlier boldness vanished when one of his fingers dipped into her core. She gasped sharply at the foreign feeling and he pulled back quickly. “Did I hurt you?” His voice was slightly panicked.

“N...no, just strange,” He pressed his lips to hers as he slowly dipped one of his fingers into her again. She hissed lightly and a sudden wave of fear washed over her, if he could barely fit one of his fingers, how in the sands was he going to fit the rest of him.

“Shhh, be calm love,” He peppered her face with kisses as he curled his finger inside of her, drawing a soft sigh from her as it brushed against something deep inside of her. When he felt her relax around him he slowly added another finger. 

She had joked about the classes but the women in charge of instructing him had made sure that he knew she would need to be prepared, even more so than any of them would have, due to the almost extreme size difference between the two of them. He wanted to be sure that she would enjoy this night, that he would be able to give her everything she deserved.

It was slow going as he waited for her to give him a sign that she was ready before adding another finger. He waited, moving his fingers slowly in and out of her, curling them ever so slightly as he withdrew them, until he was pulling soft mewls from her.

She trembled under him, her breath coming in rapid bursts. She moved to grip his shoulders needing to ground herself as his fingers brushed against the spot that had her seeing stars.

He flexed his fingers one last time before slowly withdrawing them making her whine softly.

He rubbed his thumb against her cheek softly, “Are you ready?” His voice was husky against her ear.

Her breath hitched, “Yes,”

He peppered her jaw with kisses as he lifted her hips, positioning himself above her. She wrapped her legs around his waist bracing herself as he entered her. They both hissed as he slid into her, sounds of pain and pleasure swirled together. 

She choked out a sob as he fully hilted himself inside of her, the pain was more intense than anything she had ever felt. He gripped her hips tighter, his fingernails leaving crescent indentions in her skin. 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, both adjusting to the feeling. Silent tears streamed down her face, the burn of him stretching her most intimate areas left her breathless. His face was was buried in her shoulder, she could feel each ragged breath he took, hot against her skin.

He jerked against her lightly begging for permission to move, she moved one of her hands to the back of his head pulling at his hair. He kissed her fiercely as he rocked against her, her mind went blank, whatever pain she had been feeling was gone. 

He moved against her slowly, each languid thrust drew a new lewd sound from her. She was lost in the feeling of him moving inside of her, touching parts of her she never even dreamed of. 

Stars danced across her vision as he hit something deep within her, “Fuck!”

He chuckled against her throat, “Such language,” 

She went limp against him, the combination of him moving her and the deep thrust of his hips, was almost too much for her, her toes were numb and her legs felt like rubber. He grunted with each thrust sending sparks down her spine.

“Aeris,” Her name spilled from his lips like a prayer, a whisper in the darkness meant for her and only her, no one else had ever made him feel like this and no one else ever would.

Her legs tightened around his waist pulling him closer. “Oh sands, Gan!” The pace he had worked into faltered as his name fell from her lips and he bowed his head to connect their foreheads. She moaned his name again, drooling lightly. Soft cries and deep grunts filled the warm air of the temple mingling with the wisps of incense. 

Her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. "Don't stop," She pleaded the coil that had been steadily building up in her stomach was threatening to burst. 

He chuckled lightly and quickened his pace chasing his own building climax. With one last thrust she came undone around him. Heat coursed through her as she sank her teeth into his shoulder muffling the scream that left her lips. 

Both her legs and inner walls constricted around him sending him over the edge to join her, he held her tightly as he gave a few more shallow thrusts emptying himself inside of her.

She felt pleasantly warm as he collapsed on top of her and she placed several kisses along his ear. Neither of them had the energy to move. They laid in silence panting heavily against each other, listening to the distant sounds of the other Gerudo celebrating outside of the temple. 

She hummed happily, a sleepy little smile splayed across her lips. “Remind me why we waited to do this again?”

He laughed heartily and lifted his head to look at her, strands of his crimson hair falling in his face, she squealed as he wrapped his arms around her and rolled so that she was on top of him. “Something about laws,”

Exhaustion settled over her as she listened to his heartbeat settle itself and his breathing calm until she drifted away, the rhythm of his heart her lullaby.


	14. The House That Built Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad chapter is bad.
> 
> I've been fighting our insurance company over my fiance's immunotherapy treatments so this took a bit longer than expected and writing this chapter kicked my butt so I apologize for any issues.

Aeris’ eyes fluttered open as the lack of warmth beside her roused her from her slumber. She ran her hand across the bed finding the space beside her empty, she sat up looking for her missing husband. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on Ganondorf bent over his desk, he held a piece of paper in his hand and writing furiously on another. His hair was pulled back into a single thick ponytail, he was mumbling to himself as he wrote.

Aeris slipped out of the bed and padded across the room and wrapped her arms around Ganondorf’s shoulders, “What are you doing?” 

Ganondorf sat his quill down and leaned back into her. “I couldn’t sleep.” Aeris kissed his temple lightly, “There’s talk of the war ending soon. I want to have trade agreements ready for when it does.” 

Aeris sighed, Ganondorf had been running himself ragged for months. The gerudo tried their best to stay out of Hyrule’s affairs but it was becoming harder and harder to keep to themselves. There were many nights that Ganondorf fell asleep still mumbling about food shortages and dwindling supplies. “Trade routes can wait until morning, come back to bed,” 

Ganondorf allowed Aeris to take him by the hand and lead him back to their bed. He wrapped his arms around her as they laid back on the soft surface, the blankets enveloping them in warmth. Aeris tucked herself tightly against Ganondorf’s chest her head rising and falling with his breathing. “Koume and Kotake need me to oversee something at the colossus tomorrow,”

Aeris whined, “Do you have to?” The twins had been whisking Ganondorf off to the Spirit Temple more and more. “How many times have you gone this month? What do you even do out there?”

Ganondorf kissed the top of Aeris’ head, “Nothing important,” 

Aeris groaned, “I guess I'll find something to do,” 

“I’m sure you will,” Ganondorf began stroking Aeris’ hair lightly and she slowly drifted back into sleep, feeling safe in her husband's arms.

~~**~~

Wind howled in Aeris’ ears, someone was yelling but the howling wind made them sound miles away. The blade in her hand was heavy, she was used to the weight of her daggers, the long sword held firmly in both hands was foreign to her. 

The grass danced around her legs, a ruined castle sat broken on the horizon. Ganondorf laid in a broken heap several feet away, the traditional gerudo robes he wore were torn, thick red blood bloomed across the fabric. Aeris called out to him her voice carried by the howling winds. His shoulder shuddered, he was alive. 

A splash of blue against the green caught Aeris’ eye. Another broken body laid several feet away, red stained his blond hair. A blonde girl dressed in white sat cradling the blondes head, tears streamed down her face, she was yelling at Aeris but her voice was being carried away by the wind. 

Ganondorf stirred, rising slowly to his feet. Aeris readied the heavy blade as purple energy swirled around Ganondorf. His limbs cracked into place like a puppet on a string, his head hung limply his hair covered his face. 

Aeris called out to Ganondorf again, pleading with him to stop. A great black blade was tightly grasped in Ganondorf’s hand. Aeris held her own blade tighter, it's silver blade glinted in the growing twilight. A low growl cut through the howling wind and Ganondorf lunged forward, Aeris rose the blade to meet his. Aeris’ eyes met Ganondorf’s his golden eyes were dull, the usual energy behind them was gone. 

Ganondorf pushed against Aeris’ blade, she strained against him. Aeris begged him to stop, she cried for him to remember. Ganondorf growled again and pushed forward harder, Aeris’ knees began to buckle under his weight. She was forced to the ground, the silver blade trembled in her hands. Ganondorf smirked darkly as rose his blade ready to strike. 

Aeris wouldn’t lose him again, she couldn’t but if she had to, It would be by her own hand. She screamed, years of agony and torment poured from her soul as she rammed her blade up and into Ganondorf’s chest. A broken sound left his lips as he crashed down into her, Aeris sobbed against him cursing any deity that would listen. 

Ganondorf raised a trembling arm and wrapped it around Aeris weakly, she melted into his final embrace. His breath rattled in his chest, blood splattered against Aeris’ cheek as Ganondorf drew a final breath and plunged his blade into her back.

~~**~~

Aeris bolted upright in her bed, tears streaming down her face. The dream was quickly fading from her mind but the feeling it left made her tremble. She looked to the empty space beside her, Ganondorf was already gone, probably halfway across the wastelands by now. 

Aeris swung her legs over the side of the bed, the limestone floor was cold against her bare feet. Aeris rose to her feet and made her way across the room to Ganondorf’s desk, a note written in Ganondorf’s thick bold scrawl waited for her there.

‘I promise to be home by nightfall~G’

Aeris sighed and placed the note back on the desk before turning to get ready for the day. She decided on a simple set of leather armor and red cloak, maybe she would take Starlight out somewhere. She grabbed her daggers and secured them to her belt, their familiar weight was comforting. 

She took a moment to look at the cords that hung above the bed she shared with Ganondorf, the crimson and gold cords were still knotted together. Aeris smiled softly as she closed the door to the room and began her trek to the stables.

Aeris greeted Seteli as she entered the stables, the woman looked up from the horse she was grooming, “Aeris, how are you?”

“I’m good,” Aeris leaned against the stall careful not to trip over her cloak.

“Can I help you with anything?” Seteli put down her brush and leaned against the bay mare. 

“I’m going to take Star out, it’s been awhile.” Aeris rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. It had been far too long since she had taken Starlight out for more than a few minutes.

Seteli laughed and Aeris made her way to the back of the stables were Starlight’s stall sat. Starlight nickered happily when she spotted Aeris excited to see her owner. Aeris smiled and rubbed the white blaze that ran down Star’s nose. “Hey girl,” 

Aeris lead Starlight out of the stall and quickly groomed then tacked her. Aeris swung herself up into the saddle and clicked her tongue prompting Starlight to move forward. Aeris wondered not really thinking of where she was going. It wasn’t until Isha called out to her that she realized she was leaving the fortress. “Aeris, are you leaving?”

Aeris shook her head and looked across the bridge in front of her, she hadn’t been this way in years. “I guess I am,” She smiled down at Isha. “I won’t be long,”

Isha frowned, “It’s dangerous out there, let me come with you,” She tightened her grip on her spear. “If the king finds out you went out alone he’ll have my head,”

Aeris chuckled, “I’ll be fine Isha,” Aeris patted one of the daggers on her hip, “I can handle myself.”

“But the king,” Isha looked concerned.

“I’ll deal with the king,” Aeris looked across the bridge again, a chill ran up her spine as she remembered the night she had run across this very bridge.

Isha sighed as she realized arguing was useless, “Just be back before nightfall,”

Aeris nodded and spurred Starlight forward. Aeris watched as the terrain changed from the arid desert to the lush green of Hyrule Field. She halted Starlight and looked out over the field, the bright green and blue filled her vision and a gentle breeze caressed her skin. 

Aeris wandered down the winding path until she found herself in the only other home she’d ever known. The charred remains of her childhood home loomed before her, nature had slowly begun to reclaim the charred timbers. The second story was completely collapsed leaving a crumbling staircase leading to nothing. Three of the four walls of the main floor were crumbling leaving the weight of what was left of the building resting upon the fourth wall and the remaining supports. 

Aeris dismounted Starlight and walked slowly toward the ruined home, glass and charred wood crunched under her boots as she stepped into what was once the kitchen. The wood burning stove still sat in the corner long since rusted through. Aeris swallowed thickly, as she reached down and pulled something from from under a pile of rubble. Half of the small plush goat’s face was melted and the fabric was mildewed from years in the elements. Aeris gazed down at the small toy, her mother had made it for Aeris’ fourth birthday. It had been one of her most treasured possessions.

“HO! traveler!” Aeris spun, dropping the stuffed goat to put a hand on her daggers, to face the unknown voice. A hylian soldier in heavy silver armor sitting on a chestnut horse in similar armor stood not far from Aeris. 

“Easy friend,” The man raised his hands. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” He dismounted the horse and Aeris took a step back. “I saw your horse and thought I would stop to check on you,”

“I’m fine,” Aeris spoke sharply.

The soldier seemed unfazed by Aeris’ curtness, “I haven’t seen you around these parts before. You from around here?”

“Not really,” Aeris was trying her best to be vague.

“Kakariko then?” This man was getting on Aeris’ nerves. “It doesn’t matter. My name is Kilus, and you are?”

“Aria,” Aeris had no idea why she gave a false name but the combination of her and her mothers names seemed fitting. 

“Aria, a lovely name for a lovely lady,” The soldier was moving closer now, “You know they say this old farm is haunted,”  
Aeris took a step back away from the approaching soldier, “Haunted?” 

“Aye, haunted,” The man was smirking, “It used to be the home of a small family, a mother and father with their young daughter. They raised goats and were known for trading with the gerudo.” He paused his story to see if Aeris was still paying attention, “It was about eight years ago that it was burned down. No one is quite sure who burned it, some say the gerudo turned on the family, while others say that bandits who thought the family were betraying their country are responsible.” 

Aeris sucked in a deep breath as the soldier continued. “They say that they never found the daughters body and that her mother can be heard screaming for her in the night,” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Aeris’ mouth was dry as she spoke. 

The soldier shrugged, “I dunno,” 

“What do you think happened to the daughter?” Aeris didn’t know why she was asking him.

“Maybe the gerudo took her,” Kilus shrugged “She could be living among them now as we speak,”

Aeris chuckled, “Maybe she even married their king,”

Kilus’ eyes widened, “That would make for an amazing story!” 

Oh, he had no idea, “That it would,” 

Starlight suddenly squealed as Kilus’ chestnut gelding nipped at her flank. “I’ve never seen a horse that color. Where did you get her?” 

“She was a gift from my husband,” Aeris watched the soldiers face fall.

“So you’re married?” Kilus removed his helmet, revealing pale blond hair.

“Yes,” Aeris chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The sun was beginning to set in the west. “It’s getting late, I should be going.” Aeris made her way to Starlight and swung herself into the saddle.

“Be careful around these parts.” Kilus was suddenly serious. “They say that the king of the gerudo is a ruthless man and a powerful warlock and his guards are unforgiving.”

Aeris laughed as she turned Starlight back toward the desert. “Do they now?” She rested a hand on her dagger, the gerudo sigils carved into the hilt glinted in the setting sun. “I guess it’s a good thing I can handle myself then,”

Kilus watched as Aeris spurred Starlight into a light gallop up the hill toward the gerudo desert, she stopped and waved down at the hylian soldier before turning and disappearing into the canyon path. 

Aeris arrived back at the stables just as Ganondorf was dismounting his black stallion, she smiled and leaned down from her saddle to kiss him softly. “Did you have a nice day?”

Ganondorf smiled and helped her down from the saddle, “I did,” 

Aeris lead Starlight into her stall and began grooming her, “Any news about the war?”

Ganondorf grinned, “The king of Hyrule has hopes for the war to be over by his daughter’s twelfth birthday,”

Aeris paused to do the math in her head, “That’s not far from now, just a few months. Do the other leaders agree?”

“Everyone grows tired of war, even wars over divine relics end in time,” Ganondorf seemed to be a thousand miles away. “What do you know of the Triforce?”

The question took Aeris by surprise. “Just what every Hylian child is told, that the three golden goddesses created the world then ascended to the heavens leaving the Triforce behind.”

Ganondorf nodded slowly. “Well the Hylian religion is a strange one,” He smirked at Aeris. “Do you believe the tales?”

“I’m not sure,” Aeris shrugged, “My parents weren’t very religious, not that I remember anyway,” 

Ganondorf took Aeris hand as she exited Starlight's stall. “You my dear need a bath,” 

Aeris gasped and smacked Ganondorf’s chest earning her a chuckle. “I could say the same for you,” She squealed as Ganondorf suddenly picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. “Gan!” She laughed as he started walking, “Where are we going?”

“To take a bath,” Aeris laughed harder as they made their way through the fortress toward the bath springs earning the pair strange looks from the gerudo they passed, the events of the day fading from both of their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be the start of the action and Aeris' rose tinted glasses are gong to be shattered so stay tuned!


	15. Glory Days

The letter from the king of Hyrule arrived on a sweltering summer day, it was delivered by a young gerudo who burst into the throne room unexpectedly interrupting Aeris and Nabooru mid conversation. The girl stumbled to a halt at just before Aeris and Nabooru, “The king,” She took several gasping breaths. “I have a message for the king,”

Aeris looked at Nabooru, Ganondorf had been whisked away by Koume and Kotake before the sun had risen that morning. “The king is away on business, but if the message is urgent Nabooru and I can receive it,” 

The girl was still panting lightly, “A hylian soldier delivered a message from the Hylian royal family,” The girl produced a crisp white envelope.

Nabooru took the envelope and inspected it before handing it to Aeris. She studied the envelope before using her nail to break the crimson wax seal. The the letter inside was written in a regal flowing script.

'The royal family of Hyrule in the spirit of peace and joy formally invites you to Princess Zelda’s royal birthday celebration. The grand fete will take place at Hyrule Castle in one weeks time. The honor of your presence is requested.

In celebration of my daughters twelfth birthday I am calling a truce and invite you to come and celebrate this joyous occasion. A summit will be held after the celebrations to discuss the end of this needless war, I invite the Gerudo royal family to join in these conversations with my personal thanks for their decision to refrain from joining in the hostility.

With regards from the King of Hyrule,  
Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule’ 

P.S. I hear congratulations for your King’s wedding are in order’. 

Aeris read the letter aloud and laughed, the king was about two years late on that congratulations. “Nabooru send a rider to the temple to retrieve my husband,” Aeris sighed, “We have a trip to prepare for,”

Nabooru laughed and gave Aeris a mock salute, “Yes, My Queen,” 

Aeris rolled her eyes as her friend exited the room and turned to the young girl that had delivered the invitation, “Thank you for bringing this to me, go and rest,” The young girl bowed and hurried out of the throne room, leaving Aeris to her thoughts.

~~**~~

The days following the arrival of the invitation were hectic to say the least, Aeris was fitted for two new dresses, one with a shorter skirt and leather armoured bodice fit for travel and another more suited for the Hylian court. Nonai had scolded Aeris for making her rush the dresses but smiled and assured her that they would be ready by the time they departed for Hyrule.

The gerudo’s best armorers were working on a new set of leather armor for Ganondorf. Aeris had joined Ganondorf for the final fitting, she found herself taken aback by just how intimidating he was out of his usual robes. The armor was intricately carved with gerudo designs and showed just how muscular Ganondorf had grown. Aeris however had been focused on a set of heavy black plate mail that hung in the corner of the workshop, it was unfinished but clearly being worked on and definitely meant for Ganondorf to wear. Something about the armor tugged at the back of Aeris’ mind, something about it set her hair on end.

Her thoughts on the armor were lost in the chaos of their preparations to leave for Hyrule Castle, and Aeris was nervous. She had been eight or nine the last time she went with her parents to Castle Town, that was ten years ago. That thought stopped her in her tracks as she packed Starlight’s saddle bags. She had been with the gerudo for almost ten years, a decade had gone by in the blink of an eye. What would her parents think of her? Would they be proud of her? 

What would the other hylians think of her? The only hylian she had seen in almost a decade had been that soldier Kilus and he hadn’t known who she was. How would the King of Hyrule react to Ganondorf having taken a Hylian bride?

“Aeris, are you alright?” Nabooru’s voice cut through Aeris’ thoughts and brought her back to reality.

“Yeah, just nervous,” Aeris smiled at Nabooru and fastened the saddlebag to Starlight’s saddle. “It’s been so long,”

Nabooru nodded knowingly, “I understand,” Nabooru turned her gaze to the four gerudo guards who were preparing their horses, “You won’t be alone though,”

“I wish you could come,” As Ganondorf’s second in command Nabooru was in charge of staying at the fortress and keeping things in line. 

“Yeah, well this place would fall apart without someone here,” The two laughed, “Nonai would die if she knew you weren’t wearing your new dress,” 

Aeris looked down at her simple leather armor and smiled sheepishly. “I just wanted to be comfortable for at least one day. I’ll wear it tomorrow when we actually arrive.” 

“You’re terrible at being royalty,” Nabooru burst into laughter when Aeris looked insulted. 

“I mean I did grow up on a farm,” The two laughed together, “Lowly hylian farm girl,” 

Nabooru finished Aeris’ sentence “Turned fearsome gerudo queen,” Aeris snorted causing Nabooru to double over in laughter. The four other guards exchanged looks and went back to packing their horses. 

“Maybe it’s a good thing you aren’t coming,” Aeris wiped her eyes, “I need to look at least somewhat refined,” Aeris leaned against Starlight’s side, “I think I would die if I snorted like that in front of the King,”

"Could you imagine the look on his face?" Nabooru chuckled. "But seriously you'll be fine, Ganondorf is going to be with you," Nabooru looked to where Ganondorf was checking his stallion's saddle bags. "He won't let anything happen to you. I think he would actually kill for you," 

Aeris found herself wondering if Ganondorf was capable of actually killing anyone. He was always so refined and calm, the only time Aeris had seen Ganondorf do anything violent was on the training field. Aeris looked at her husband, she knew the armor was just an intimidation tactic, but Aeris couldn't quite shake the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Ganondorf mounted the black stallion, who's mane was the same shade of red as the kings, and Aeris gave Nabooru one last hug before mounting Starlight. "We ride slow," Aeris moved Starlight to sit beside Ganondord as he spoke. "Keep your spears at your side unless absolutely necessary. We don't want to scare our new friends," 

Aeris carefully moved Starlight a bit closer to Ganondorf, "Will your Mothers be joining us?" Koume and Kotake rarely left the Colossus and were only seen on rare occasions. 

Ganondorf shook his head, "They have full confidence that we can handle these negotiations," The way he said 'we' made Aeris happy, though she doubted that she would be doing much talking. "Do you have the princess's gift?" 

Aeris nodded, "It's in my saddle bag. Nabooru and I both double checked," Aeris had several of the younger Gerudo about Princess Zelda's age help her pick out the set of jewelry. It was simple but elegant, made up of light silver chains and pink jewels only found in the desert.

Ganondorf nodded and squeezed Aeris hand lightly, "Are you sure you want to come?" The concern in his eyes made Aeris stomach tumble. "We don't know how the Hylians will react," 

"I'll be fine," Aeris smiled and clasped her other hand over his, "My being there may help," she paused, "You could use me as a show of faith of sorts. How better to show that you have no animosity towards Hyrule than having a Hylian wife," 

Ganondorf nodded as he considered Aeris' words, "Spoken like a true queen," 

Aeris blushed, but smiled. "Well I would hope that I've learned something over these past two years. I would hate to embarrass you," 

"You could never embarrass me," Ganondorf smiled at her sweetly. "Just don't start rambling about goats," 

Aeris' ears flattened in annoyance, "That was one time," 

The first time Aeris had actually spoken to Koume and Kotake after the wedding, Koume had asked her about what growing up on her parents farm had been like. Aeris had panicked and started rambling about the only the she really remembered about the farm…. The goats.

Ganondorf had watched, amused, as she rambled about the various goats and their intricate social hierarchy. Who liked who, and which of the goats couldn't stand each other, the way the goats almost bickered like people.

Aeris had gone on for several minutes before Ganondorf had placed his hand on her shoulder to steady her.

Ganondorf loved to bring up the embarrassing moment, much to Aeris' dismay.

Ganondorf laughed at his wife's annoyance and left a grumbling Aeris to check on the four guards one last time. When he was sure everyone and everything was ready he gave the order for the group to move.

Aeris rode next to Ganondorf in relative silence as they made their way through the gorge. The four guards talked and laughed amongst themselves, excited to be visiting the neighbouring kingdom.

They rode for several hours before Aeris felt the first hints of the gentle breeze that blew across Hyrule Field. She smiled to herself and spurred Starlight into a light gallop. The guards and Ganondorf called after her, but she ignored them, she urged Starlight to move faster, ignoring the shouts behind her.

As Aeris rounded the final corner of the gorge she slowed Starlight to a stop at the top of the hill that overlooked Hyrule Field and took in everything before her.

Hyrule Castle and the town around it sat on the horizon to the north and she could see the tops of the great trees of the Kokiri Forest to the east.

The sound of rushed hoof beats pulled Aeris' attention away and she turned to see Ganondorf pulling his horse to a halt beside her. He opened his mouth to scold her but stopped as he took in the view she had been admiring. The four guards were close behind him, they stopped and stared as well, they did little to try and hide their awestruck faces.

"I've never seen so much green," One of the guards whispered.

Aeris smiled and pointed across the field to the forest. "That's the Kokiri Forest to the east, everything there is either green or brown and the Lost Woods have so many trees anyone who doesn't know they way through will be lost forever," 

"And if you follow the Zora River through the gorge to the south you'll find Lake Hylia. The lake is so deep they say that the Zora's hid the water temple under it," The Gerudo followed Aeris' finger as she moved it toward the lake.

"Zora's Domain is to the northeast," Aeris pointed to the space between the forest and Death Mountain. "The Zora's need water to survive so they make their home behind a great waterfall,"

"And then there's Death Mountain," Aeris moved so the Gerudo could see the angry red mountain. "The Gorons live there so they can mine the rocks from the volcano to eat," Aeris watched confused looks cross the guards faces, while Ganondorf remained stoic as he looked over the field.

"Wait, Gorons eat rocks?" One of the guards shook her head, "I thought they were made of rocks?"

Aeris laughed, "I've never seen a Goron, I just know what I've read and what I was told as a child. The Gorons are made of and eat rocks," Aeris chuckled, "And the Zora's are fish people that eat fish," 

The Gerudo exchanged looks of horror, "But to the north," Aeris pointed and the Gerudo were quickly enraptured once again. "Is Hyrule Castle and Castle Town," 

The white and blue spires of the castle were just barely visible on the horizon but it was enough to give a feeling of awe to anyone who saw it. 

Aeris put her hand on Ganondorf's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Ganondorf swallowed thickly, "Everything is so alive," He turned to face Aeris, "Even after a war, it's like nothing here ever suffers," 

Aeris frowned at her husband's words, and the look on his face was disturbing, she had never seen him like this. Ganondorf wordlessly spurred his horse forward down the hill, Aeris and the guards were forced to follow in silence. 

Before long they passed the charred remains of Aeris' childhood home and she rode closer to Ganondorf, who was eyeing the blackened barn. "Nothing ever suffers here, right?"

Before Ganondorf could answer Aeris fell back to ride with the guards, quickly falling into conversation with them, leaving Ganondorf alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy, this was fun! I didn't get to everything I wanted to, but I didn't want this chapter to get too long.


	16. Live to Tell

As they neared Castle Town the guards who Aeris had learned were named Usoki, Inaufe,  
Imeone, and Neraki grew restless and Aeris didn’t blame them. The dress Aeris wore kept riding up her thighs, and the last thing she needed was to flash the King of Hyrule. At least whatever had been wrong with Ganondorf the day before seemed to have resolved itself, Aeris thanked the gods for that small mercy. 

Aeris rode close to Ganondorf as Imeone and Inaufe rode in front of them and Usoki and Neraki rode behind them boxing the couple in. Aeris’ heart was hammering as they approached the main gate one of the Hylian guards stepped forward as they crossed the lowered drawbridge. “State your business,” 

Imeone pulled the invitation and presented it to the guard, “Ganondorf and Aeris Dragmire King and Queen of the Gerudo Desert are here at the request of the King of Hyrule,” 

The guard took the invitation without taking his eyes off of Ganondorf and Aeris. Aeris was unsure if he was staring at her or the mountain of a man beside her. “Of course. Right this way,” The guard turned and began guiding the group through the city as they entered the main plaza the guard suddenly began shouting, “Make way for the Gerudo Royal Family!”

The plaza fell silent, Aeris scanned the crowd trying her hardest to look refined as she rode through the crowd. Murmurs rang through the silence and people began straining to catch a glimpse of the strange royals. Aeris spotted a familiar face among the crowd, his blue eyes widened as Aeris rode by, she sent the soldier a knowing smile. 

Aeris tried her best to ignore the whispering Hylians as they rode, she sent a quick look to Ganondorf, he seemed unfazed by the attention and solely focused on something in the distance. Aeris followed his gaze and saw a white cathedral esqe building, it’s spires rose above the surrounding buildings. Aeris turned back to Ganondorf to ask if he knew what the building was but he was no longer looking at the building, instead his gaze was directed to the castle. 

It only took them a few minutes to reach the castle once they passed through the secondary gatehouse that separated the town from the castle. Ganondorf sent their escorts with their horses to the stable as they dismounted, the poor stable hand looked terrified of the women who stood a good head taller than him. 

Aeris made sure to stay close to Ganondorf as they followed the guard through the halls of the castle. The white stone walls were decorated with various coats of arms and paintings, Aeris spotted one she assumed was the princess but didn’t have time to inspect the painting any further.

The guard paused before a large set of oak double doors, “Excuse me one moment,” He cracked the door just enough to slip through and disappeared.

“I think I may pass out,” Aeris was trying her best to suppress the cold sweat that was spreading across her skin.

Ganondorf gripped her face lightly, “You’ll do fine,” He kissed her but pulled away quickly as the guard reappeared.

The guard gestured for them to prepare themselves and the oak doors swung open revealing a vast throne room. A crimson carpet the length of the room, stopping just before the marble throne. “Introducing the King and Queen of the Gerudo Desert Ganondorf and Aeris Dragmire!” 

Aeris and Ganondorf began to move toward the throne where the King of Hyrule sat, Aeris’ hand was clasped lightly in Ganondorf’s. The King’s gaze was heavy on Aeris as they approached, she kept her head raised with a small smile. 

Ganondorf gave a small bow and Aeris curtseyed as they arrived at the throne. King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule was a handsome man in his late thirties to early forties. His blonde hair was showing signs of graying but his blue eyes remained sharp. Aeris wanted to curl into a ball and disappear under his gaze. 

“It is a pleasure to finally meet our neighbors from the desert,” Aeris let out a small sigh of relief as the King spoke, his voice was deep and smooth. 

“The pleasure is ours Your Majesty,” Ganondorf’s voice rivaled the Kings in depth but was more on the gravely side.

“I was unaware that your wife would be a Hylian,” Aeris heart froze, “This is intriguing. Tell me, Aeris was it? How did you come to be the Queen of the Gerudo?” 

“It is a long story Your Majesty,” Aeris smiled at the man sweetly. “The Gerudo took me in after my family home was destroyed. I’ve been among the Gerudo since I was ten years old and as for my marriage, you could say it was fate that guided me to my husband,” 

The King nodded but was interrupted before he could ask any further questions/

“Introducing Her Majesty Princess Zelda of Hyrule!” The three of them turned as a young girl entered the room. Though she moved quickly, she moved with a grace that Aeris could only hope to imitate. Her dress was white with pink and blue accents, her blonde hair was covered by a headdress and her eyes were the brightest shade of blue Aeris had ever seen.

“Father!” Zelda’s voice was high and melodic.

“Yes daughter?” The King sent Ganondorf and Aeris an apologetic look.

The princess stopped by her father’s side, “I must speak with you about the dream I've been having,” 

The way Zelda spoke struck Aeris, there was no way that a normal twelve year old spoke like that. The king smiled at his daughter, “I’m busy my dear, we can speak as soon as I am finished here,” 

Zelda turned to Ganondorf and Aeris as if just realizing that her father wasn’t alone, her eyes widened when she saw Ganondorf, “Father,” She gripped her father's arm tightly, “It’s urgent,”

King Daphnes turned his attention back to his guest for a moment, “I apologize for my daughter’s behavior,” Zelda tugged on his arm, “But you must be tired, it’s a long journey from the desert. Cailim will show you to your rooms,” 

A young brunette hylian stepped forward and gestured for Aeris and Ganondorf to follow him. Hyrule Castle was a maze of corridors and rooms, Aeris was unsure if she would ever be able to navigate the palace by herself. 

The room that Cailim directed them to was massive, the four poster bed was covered in a dozen royal blue pillows and a thick comforter the same shade of blue. Aeris almost went cross eyed at all of the blue, it clashed against the white walls and furniture, but managed to remain regal.

Their belongings were already in the room and neatly stacked in the corner. “Can I assist you with anything my lady?” Cailim stood in the doorway with his hands clasped. 

“No thank you,” Aeris gave her best smile. 

Cailim turned to Ganondorf who was looking out of the large window that overlooked the gardens. “Can I do anything for you, my lord?” 

“I would like to see the library,” Ganondorf turned to the young hylian, “If that would be possible,”

Cailim nodded, “Of course my lord, if you would follow me,” 

Ganondorf sent Aeris a questioning look, “Go i’ll be fine,” Ganondorf nodded and followed Cailim out of the room leaving Aeris alone. 

Aeris carefully unpacked the second dress from her things, checking the fabric for any wrinkles. She draped the red and white dress across the bed and quickly undressed and slipped the dress over her head. Once the dress was in place she turned to continued to rummaging through their belongings, looking for the matching shoes. 

She jerked back her hand hissing in pain as her fingers brushed over something that sent a jolt of pain up her arm. She inspected her fingers, there was no blood, so she didn’t cut them on anything sharp. She cast a glance to the door, debating on whether she should call for help or not. Not wanting to make a scene over nothing, Aeris used her foot to knock the bag off of the chest it sat on, spilling its contents onto the floor. 

Still holding her tingling arm Aeris crouched to search the contents of the bag. She used one of her toes to kick around the spilled contents of the bag. A glint of green caught her eye, she bent closer and moved a piece of cloth and found the necklace that Koume and Kotake gave her. 

Aeris hadn’t worn it in months, it was supposed to be hidden in one of the cabinets in her bedroom at the fortress. Looking at it gave her a strange feeling, she carefully grabbed the silver chain with one of Ganondorf’s shirts and brought the pendant closer to her face. 

The once vibrant green gem now had a strange blackness spreading from the center. Coldness spread through Aeris, she felt sick. She quickly dropped the necklace and slipped on a pair of slippers before running out of the door.

Something was very wrong.

Aeris moved quickly trying not to draw attention to herself, not knowing which way she was going or which way she needed to go. She ended up in the gardens slightly out of breath she stopped and leaned against a fountain. 

Aeris knew that Koume and Kotake weren’t particularly fond of her, but would they really try something as bold as putting a spell on her? Wouldn’t Ganondorf have noticed? Aeris started to panic remembering the way she passed out during the wedding. Had that been Koume and Kotake? No, Ganondorf would have definitely noticed that… or would he have?

Koume and Kotake had taught Ganondorf everything he knew about magic, if anyone could get a spell past him it would be them. 

A small green blur rounded the corner of the fountain and collided with Aeris nearly knocking her over. The small blonde boy stared up at Aeris his eyes wide with fear. A small blue ball of light suddenly appeared in Aeris’ face causing her to go cross eyed, “Go Link! I’ll distract her, get to the Princess!” 

Aeris batted the light away, “Hey, stop that!” The young boy was still staring at Aeris, “What are you even doing here, kid?”

The young boy shook his head causing the long hat he wore to wave behind him, “Please don’t throw me out, I really need to talk to the princess,” 

“Zelda?” The blue fairy bounced against Aeris’ head, “Will you stop that!”

“Navi, I don’t think she’s going to stop us,” Link took the blue fairy into his hands. 

“Kid, I've got problems of my own,” Aeris doubted the boy would understand, “If you want to meet the princess, i’m not going to stop you,” 

Aeris stepped out of the young boys way and watched as he ran into the castle with the blue fairy bouncing behind him. “Did you see someone run by here?” A spear wielding guard poked his head around the fountain.

“No, sorry,” Aeris smiled sweetly, “Could you tell me how to get to the library?” 

Aeris needed to find Ganondorf, she needed answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad juju magic is bad... I hope some of Aeris' personality shined through, I kinda think she was getting a bit mary-sueish but as the action starts she'll start shining more... I hope...


	17. Princess of the Dawn

Aeris followed the directions the guard had given her, but found the extensive library empty. She turned to try to find her way back to the room that she and Ganondorf were staying in and was met by the princess. “Oh hello, Princess,”

The young girl stared up at Aeris her eyes seemed to bore into her, “You’re Hylian,”

Aeris nodded, “Yes,” The way the Princess was staring at her made Aeris uncomfortable. “I am,” 

“Do you know?” Zelda never broke eye contact.

“Do I know what?” The princess was making Aeris very uncomfortable. 

“That your husband is evil,” The bluntness of the statement and the oddly calm face of the princess caused Aeris to reel back.

“Evil?” Aeris tried to laugh, “I know he’s kind of intimidating, but I assure you he’s not evil,”

“He killed the Great Deku Tree,” Ice crept through Aeris’ veins as the princess continued, “A boy from the forest told me so,”

A boy from the forest? The young boy in green flashed through Aeris’ mind, he’d had a fairy with him. “That’s silly,” Aeris licked her lips, “He’s been with me,” 

Zelda only blinked at Aeris, the older girl was trying her best to stay smiling. “Aeris!” At the sound of her name Aeris spun and saw Imeone rounding the corner. 

Aeris let out a sigh of relief, “Imeone,” 

“Ganondorf has been looking for you,” Imeone came to a stop beside Aeris and looked down at the Princess, “Hello your highness,” 

“Hello!” The coldness from before was gone, replaced by a cheerful childlike demeanor. 

“I need to speak with my husband,” Aeris’ mind was still reeling, first Koume and Kotake try to kill her, probably, and now Ganondorf is supposedly evil as well. Her mouth was dry, “Take me to him, now,” 

Imeone looked at Aeris confused, “Right away,”

Aeris followed Imeone through the halls, trying to wrap her head around everything. The princess was only a child, and children were naive at the best of times, and two children together could come up with outrageous ideas. 

Imeone lead Aeris through the castle back to the room Cailim had lead Ganondorf and Aeris to earlier. The mess Aeris left in her hurry to leave the room was gone, Ganondorf stood looking out of the window. “Leave us, Imeone,” His voice was deep and raspy. Imeone saluted and left the room, closing the door behind her. “Where were you?” He didn’t turn to face her as he spoke.

“The gardens,” Aeris swallowed thickly, “I needed air,”

“I came back and the room was a mess,” He turned toward her suddenly, “I thought something happened to you,” He crossed the room to her and cupped her face, “What happened?”

Aeris searched his face trying to figure out how to tell him that she thought his mothers were trying to kill her. “I found something in our bags,” Confusion crossed Ganondorf’s face. “Something that shouldn’t have been there,”

“What?” Ganondorf rubbed his thumb across Aeris’ cheek.

Aeris removed his hands and moved to their bags, digging through the one she had knocked over. She pulled out the necklace by the chain, careful not to touch the green gem. “I hid this in the bottom of a chest in our room,”

“The necklace my mothers gave you?” Ganondorf approached Aeris, “Why would you hide this?”

“I’m not sure,” Aeris stared at the gem. “It feels wrong,” 

“Wrong?” Ganondorf reached for the necklace but Aeris pulled it from his reach.

“It burned me, when I found it,” Aeris looked at her fingers. “The gem was no longer green. Black swirled from it’s center,”

“What are you saying?” Ganondorf’s eyes narrowed.

“I don’t know,” Aeris was shaking.

“Let me see it,” Ganondorf extended his hand and Aeris slowly placed the necklace in his open palm.

Ganondorf closed the gem between both of his hands, a light purple glow shone through his closed fingers. His brows furrowed as the light grew brighter, Aeris rarely got to see Ganondorf use his magic, and watching him made her skin crawl. 

After several tense moments Ganondorf grunted lightly. “Cunning old bats,” He handed the necklace back to Aeris, “The charm that was on this was meant to scare you, not to harm you. I assume that they hoped to scare you enough to make you run.” Relief flooded through Aeris, “I removed the charm, it should be safe to wear again,”

“How did it end up in our bags?” Aeris touched the green gem gingerly.

“I think they hoped that you would find it and choose to stay here,” Ganondorf chuckled darkly, “Stubborn hags,” 

“I wondered where you got it from,” Aeris laughed as Ganondorf helped her clasp the necklace around her neck, grumbling something about women. 

Ganondorf took Aeris into his arms, “I spoke with King Daphnes,” Aeris looked up at him expectantly. “We discussed the trade agreements I drew up. He wants to further discuss them after the princess’ birthday and the talks with the Zoras and Gorons,” 

“That’s fantastic!” Aeris smiled at her husband.

“It seems our stay here has been extended,” Ganondorf sighed heavily. 

“Have the others arrived?” Aeris felt comfortable in Ganondorf’s arms, her worries from earlier melted away.

“The Goron Chief Darunia arrived just after we did and the Zora King and Princess arrived as I was speaking with the King,” Aeris huffed, “Don’t worry, you’ll meet them at dinner,” Ganondorf always seemed to be able to read her mind.

Aeris yawned unexpectedly causing Ganondorf to laugh lightly, “Are you tired Little Hylian?”

Aeris groaned at the nickname, “Will you stop calling me that,” She crossed her arms and huffed, “And yes if you must know, I am very tired,” 

Ganondorf swept Aeris up and moved toward the plush bed. He laid her down gently and positioned himself next to her, Aeris’ hands instinctively moved to play with his hair. “I think a nap is well deserved,” 

Aeris couldn’t agree more and quickly found herself drifting away.

~~**~~

Aeris sat at the large and absurdly long dinner table in awkward silence. The tension in the room was suffocating and Aeris was hardly hungry. She had been so excited to meet the leaders of the other races, but the tension between the men had been immediately off putting.

The Zora princess, Ruto, had been the only one to greet Aeris. In a small voice Ruto had introduced herself and complemented Aeris’ dress. The small zora had turned a deep purple when Aeris returned the compliment, by telling Ruto her fins where beautiful. 

Aeris pushed her food around her plate and had to stifle a giggle when she saw both of the young princesses doing the same. Aeris turned her head slightly to glance at Ganondorf who was silently eating mashed potatoes, she squeezed his wrist lightly before turning to Zelda. “So, are you excited for your birthday Zelda?”

The princess perked up, but eyed Ganondorf weirily, “Yes, Father is going to let me go to Castle Town to talk to the people,” She looked at her father, “Isn’t that right, Father?”

King Daphnes smiled, “The people need their Princess,” A servant approached Daphnes and whispered something in his ear, the king frowned, “And it appears they need me as well,” He rose from his seat, “Please stay and finish your meals,” 

Aeris watched the King of Hyrule leave the room, and silence once again filled the air, only the sounds of clinking silverware broke the tense atmosphere. Aeris felt eyes on her and turned to find Zelda staring at her again, “Can I help you, Princess?”

“Your necklace,” Zelda smiled sweetly, “It’s very pretty,”

Aeris brought her hand up and touched the jewel, “Thank you,”

“Where did you get it?” Aeris didn’t sense the same aura Zelda had given off earlier in the day.

“It was a wedding gift,” Aeris smiled at the girl sweetly.

Zelda turned her attention to Ganondorf, or more so to his left hand which rested lightly on the table. “Ganondorf, your wedding ring doesn’t look Gerudo in design,” The aura was slowly creeping back and Aeris’ heart sped up as Zelda turned to her, “Was it a family heirloom of yours?”

Aeris swallowed thickly, “Um, no. The gerudo that raised me, Urora, gave it to me. It was her husbands,”

Zelda tilted her head, “That’s strange, it looks an awful lot like my uncle Rhoam’s signet ring,” Aeris felt stuck in her chair under the princess’ gaze and she felt Ganondorf sitting rigidly beside her. “That’s silly though, Uncle Rhoam’s been dead for a really long time,” The faked innocence poured off of Zelda in waves.

“Well that’s a strange coincidence,” Aeris tried her best to keep smiling and placed her hand on Ganondorf’s covering the ring from view.

Aeris ran her fingers across the ring and wondered just who in the hell Urora had been married to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all for young Zelda being a little shit that's to smart for her own good.  
Kind of short but the next chapter will hit some notes and I know i've said this a lot but things really are starting to heat up.


	18. Toy Soldiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong language warning!  
Graphic Violence warning!  
Shit hitting the fan warning!

Castle town was bustling with life, people from all over Hyrule were milling about the town center. The citizens of Hyrule were buzzing with excitement for the coming celebration. Aeris wandered among the crowd, she stopped and spoke with the people often. A few of them recognized Aeris and politely asked her a myriad of questions. 

Most of Hyrule’s citizens were open minded and saw her marriage as a sign of good relations between Hyrule and the mysterious Gerudo. There were still some that gave Aeris nasty looks and whispered as she walked by.

Ganondorf was trapped in a similar situation on the other side of the plaza. A group of Hylian children had him cornered and were asking him every question that came to mind. Aeris laughed lightheartedly at her husband's obvious discomfort, but he humored them. Children, whether they be Gerudo or Hylian, were just children. They viewed the world through means that would eventually fade away, he would let them have that innocence for now.

Aeris’ cheeks flared a deep crimson when a particularly busty woman asked about the physics behind her marriage. She sputtered and quickly excused herself and disappeared back into the crowd. 

“How does that work?” 

Aeris spun at the sudden question, she met a pair of familiar blue eyes. Kilus stood before her, he was wearing armor that was much more ceremonial than he had been when they met, even the sword at his waist was much more intricate. “Kilus,” 

“You didn’t have to lie,” The man sounded hurt. “I’m sorry I said what I did about your mother not being at rest. I never would have said those things if I would have known,” 

“Don’t be,” Aeris gave the man a smile.

“So that little girl really did marry the King of the Gerudo,” Kilus smiled as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. Why was the design of his sword so familiar to her?

“It makes for one hell of a story,” The crowd was still bustling around them.

“That it does,” An uncomfortable silence filled the space between them. “What’s it like? The desert.”

Aeris hummed, “Vast and hot, but that's obvious isn’t it? It’s beautiful but terrible.” Aeris doubted any words could actually do the desert justice.

“Are you happy there?” Kilus’ question took her by surprise. The man seemed genuinely interested in Aeris’ well being.

Aeris turned to look at Ganondorf, who was still talking to the group of children. “Yes,” Aeris smiled and turned back to Kilus. “I’m very happy,” 

The sudden sound of trumpets filled the air and the two turned to watch the young Princess Zelda ride into the town center on a white mare. Her nursemaid Impa rode behind her, the woman’s strong arms wrapped around the princess protectively.

The towns people watched in awe as Zelda rode past, King Daphnes was not far behind and kept a watchful eye on his daughter as she interacted with the people. 

Watching the town celebrate their princess's birthday made Aeris’ heart happy, but she longed for the familiar embrace of the Gerudo.

~~**~~

A month passed and Aeris and Ganondorf were still in Hyrule. King Daphnes seemed to enjoy Ganondorf’s company and the two spent hours going over possible trade agreements, leaving Aeris to her own devices. 

She went training grounds meant for Hyrule’s soldiers as a final act of boredom. she’d received strange looks from the men, most of whom were shirtless. She walked the perimeter studying the various dummies and targets. “Can I help you Ma’am?” 

One of the older soldiers approached Aeris and she smiled at him warmly. “No,” She fingered the hilts of her daggers. “Can I use this one?” She nodded toward the closest dummy.

A few of the soldiers snickered and the guard who’d approached her looked around nervously. “Does your husband know you’re here?”

Aeris felt her eyebrow twitch, the men of Hyrule seemed to think that women, especially those of the court were useless. Most of them treated Aeris like one of Ganondorf’s possessions, like she was a doll he dressed up and showed off. Her grip on her daggers tightened, “Do you know about the Gerudo?” The guards eyes widened. “I have you sparred with MY guards?”

“Yes Ma’am,” He licked his lips nervously. “But you’re a queen.” The other men behind him were beginning to murmur. “If your husband knew you were here-”  
“If my husband knew I was here,” Aeris caught a glimpse of Ganondorf and King Daphnes standing in the open corridor. Ganondorf was smirking and Daphnes looked more than a little concerned. “He would be telling you to leave me be,” 

Ganondorf leaned toward Daphnes and whispered something that made the king laugh. “Which of my guards did you spar with?” 

The guard looked around begging one of his comrades to help him. “I’m not sure your majesty,”

“Well it wasn’t Imeone or Inaufe,” The two older guards would have told Aeris of any escapades. “So that leaves Usoki or Neraki,” Aeris liked the way the poor man before her was so obviously intimidated. “And of those two, Neraki is the most hot headed. The most likely to need to blow off a little steam.” 

One of the other guards stepped forward, “I believe it was Neraki, Ma’am” The new guard seemed more confident.

“Well then,” Aeris smiled darkly. “If you can spar with her,” Aeris made eye contact with Ganondorf who had a similar smile. “You can spar with me. I helped train her after all.” 

Aeris knew the guards wouldn’t call her bluff, not that it was that much of a bluff. Neraki was only a year older than Aeris and the two had trained together. “Which of you is it going to be then?”

“Queen…” The first guard faltered, he didn’t even know her name. “My lady, If you get hurt,” 

“I assure you I can handle myself.” Aeris groaned internally. “Pair me with a trainee if you must. I won’t even use my daggers, give me a spear,” 

The two guards exchanged worried glances, but ultimately decided it was best not to argue any further. “Rowan!”

One of the younger men in the yard jumped to attention, his white blonde hair bounced as he did so. “Yes sir!”

“Get two staves from the barracks and prepare to spar with…” Oh this poor man.

“Aeris,” An older guard perked up across the yard.

It only took the young man a few moments to return with two staves. Aeris grumbled as she took one from him, spears and staves were her least favorite weapons, they made her feel short, well shorter than she was.

Aeris watched the poor boy across from her ready himself, he wasn’t much younger than her. He was maybe sixteen or seventeen, his torso was thin and his shoulders narrow. His legs were still to long for him and his arms were awkward. 

“Aeris dear, don’t hurt the boy to badly,” Ganondorf’s voice rang across the yard and Aeris watched the souls of the two older guards leave their bodies.

“I won’t darling,” Aeris readied herself and turned to the first guard. “Are you going to begin or what?” 

The older man stepped forward. “Ready…” Aeris watched her opponent, he was sizing her up. “Begin!” 

Aeris didn’t move, she let the boy come to her. He moved clumsily and his hands were in the wrong positions for offense. This was going to be a piece of cake. Aeris waited until the boy was a few steps from her before she took a step to the right and spun around him toward his open back. He tried to whirl around and face her but tripped and had to turn his attention to keeping himself upright. 

Aeris let him steady himself just enough for her next move to hurt his ego. She swept the back of his knees with her staff, sending him crashing to his knees. She jammed the end of her staff roughly against the base of his skull. “If this were a real fight you’d be dead and your head would have a new home on a spike,’

Aeris helped the thoroughly embarrassed boy to his feet and handed to staff back to him. “Never underestimate your opponent. Always assume that they are more experienced and better equipped than you,” The boy nodded and scurried off and Aeris turned her attention to the two older guards. “I was a warrior before I was a queen. I’m not a pretty trinket for my husband to show off. Do your best to remember that,”

Aeris heard Ganondorf’s uproarious laughter as she stalked out of the training yard toward a much needed bath.

~~**~~

Aeris lounged in her chambers reading a book she borrowed from the library still in the intricate outfit Ganondorf had insisted she wear to dinner that night. She was more than happy to be back in Gerudo style clothes, but was unsure why Ganondorf had been so adamant she wear this specific outfit. 

He’d been acting strangely for a few days, he rarely acknowledged Aeris unless she forced his attention on her, and he rarely slept for more than a few hours at a time. When he did sleep it was fitful and he mumbled incoherently. Aeris was more than a little worried, he was on the verge of looking like a walking corpse. His temper was much worse as well, he’d nearly snapped the head off of a poor maid when she asked him a question that morning. 

Though one moment in particular from the last few days stood out in Aeris’ mind. Ganondorf had woken up in a cold sweat muttering about making things right as if he was speaking to someone that wasn’t there. She’d tried to ask him about what he’d been dreaming about but he’s quickly changed the subject.

He’d avoided her for days after, in fact when he’d told her to wear this outfit was the first time they’d spoken since.

Dinner had been… tense. Ganondorf was eerily calm, though he still made pleasant conversation with King Daphnes. Aeris found herself pushing her food around her plate unable to shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. The last time she’d felt like this was during the wedding ceremony. She could feel her own anxiety, but there was something else. Something coiled deep inside of her. Her stomach churned and she’d excused herself and returned to her room.

Lightning cracked across the sky causing Aeris too look up just in time to see a group of heavily armored guards run past the open door. She closed her book and placed it on the bed before peeking her head out of the room. The halls were eerily quiet, until another group of soldiers ran by, Aeris ducked back into the room to grab her daggers and hurried down the hall after them.

She followed them to the throne room, there were raised voices coming from behind the heavy oak doors. Aeris cracked the door open just enough to see what was happening, her heart sank as she saw Ganondorf standing before King Daphnes. He was wearing the heavy black plate she’s seen in the Gerudo workshop, a deep red cape was draped over he wide shoulders. 

He gripped a sword with a wide flat blade tightly in his hand, it shone gold in the light of the braziers. Aeris watched in shock as Ganondorf raised the blade to King Daphnes, “Tell me, How does it feel to be King of nothing?”

King Daphnes took a step away from the large Gerudo man, “King of nothing?” 

“You wouldn’t know, would you?” Ganondorf’s voice was flat. “You have no idea what it means to suffer. You’re lands are caressed by a gentle breeze, crops thrive and your people have never known hunger.” Aeris felt bile rise in her throat as Ganondorf stepped forward. “Do you know what my people endure?” 

The King took several steps back until he bumped into his throne and was forced to sit. He looked to his guards with fear in his eyes. 

None of them moved.

“When the sun rises into the sky, a burning wind punishes my lands, searing our world, killing any crops that dare try and grow, and when the moon climbs into the dark of night, a frigid gale pierces our homes. No matter when it comes, the wind carries the same thing… Death.” Aeris covered her mouth to stifle the noise that left her throat.

Ganondorf motioned to a guard near him. “Make him kneel,” 

Aeris watched in horror as two of the guards grabbed Daphnes roughly and forced him to his knees in front of Ganondorf. Daphnes was too stunned to say anything, he only stared up at the mountain of a man before him. Ganondorf placed the end of his blade against the kneeling man’s throat and lifted his head. “Do you know why your damned kingdom is so blessed?” 

“The Goddesses smile on our lands,” King Daphnes' voice was hoarse. “Their golden grace resides here,” 

“And where are your pathetic Goddesses now?” Ganondorf laughed darkly. “Will they come to your aid?” When Daphnes didn’t answer Ganondorf lowered his blade. “I am going to take your precious “golden grace” and use it to remake the world,” 

Aeris could barely breathe, she couldn’t comprehend what was happening. This wasn’t her husband, this couldn’t be Ganondorf. 

“I only regret,” Ganondorf’s voice cut through her, “That you won’t be here to see it,” 

Aeris had to bite her hand to stifle the scream that threatened to spill from her, as Ganondorf raised his blade and brought it down on Daphnes’ neck, severing his head from his body. The head made a sickening thud as it fell to the ground.

The nausea clawed at her throat, and she tried to force down the bile, but it was too late. Chunks of partially digested food spewed out of her coughing, choking mouth. Her stomach kept on contracting violently and forcing everything up and out. Her face was white and dripping bile, sweat, and tears. She lurched forward and sunk to her knees. The pungent stench invaded her nostrils and she heaved even though there was nothing left to go. She tried to wipe her mouth but gagged again. 

She watched through bleary eyes as Ganondorf wiped the thick red blood from his blade. “Bring me the princess,” Her blood ran cold and she forced herself back to her feet. She forced another wave of nausea down before turning and sprinting into the darkened hallways.

Lighting flashed again as Aeris rounded the corner to the princesses tower, she would have stopped to comment on the irony of this but she didn’t have time. She flew up the stairs, her skirt swirled around her as she ran. Her mind was racing, she was trying her best not to think of what would happen if she was caught.

She threw herself through the door to the princesses chambers and rushed to where the sleeping princess lay. She shook the small girls form, “Princess, I need you to wake up!”

The princess sat up and rubbed her eyes, “Aeris?” The girl yawned. “What’s going on?” 

“I just need you to come with me,” Aeris helped the girl out of the bed and wrapped a cloak from nearby around the girls shoulders. “I need you to be strong ok,” 

Aeris’ own father flashed through her mind, she’d had years to mourn her family, but the princess before her wouldn’t have such a luxury.

“Aeris what’s happening?” Aeris was interrupted by the sound of armor clad soldiers clambering up the stairs. 

“We need to hide,” She searched the room frantically, and decided that the armoire in the corner was their best bet. She grabbed the scared princess and pulled her into the large cabinet, closing the door softly behind them. Aeris cradled Zelda in her lap with her hand wrapped around her mouth. 

Aeris jumped as three soldiers burst into the room and pulled a trembling Zelda closer to her chest. “She’s not fucking here!” 

“What do you mean she isn’t here?” The three soldiers began arguing.

“Fucking find her!” The loudest of the voices cut through Aeris, it was the guard that she spoke with in the training yard.

Two of the three bolted back down the stairs, leaving one to search the room thoroughly. Aeris listened as he moved around the room, over turning tables and chairs as he went. She grabbed one of the dresses hanging above them and wrapped it around Zelda’s head. “I’m going to turn you around to face the back wall. I need you to stay silent, and whatever you do. DO. NOT. Move. from this spot until I come back,” Aeris whispered in the girls ear harshly. 

Aeris listened to the man's movements as she positioned Zelda in the back corner, and readied her daggers. She waited until she heard footsteps approaching the armoire, she counted the seconds until she could hear the man breathing.

She lunged out of the cabinet poised and ready to strike. She knew the weaknesses in the armor the guards wore, right at the base of the throat there was a gap between the armor and the helmet. Aeris blindly plunged her blade into that weak point and rode the falling body to the ground. The man under her gurgled as his blood sprayed hotly against her face. The mans helmet flew off as his body hit the ground with a dull thud, and Aeris’ blood ran cold. 

She was staring into the eyes of the trainee she’d spared with, his white blonde hair was quickly turning a sickening shade of red. He stared up at her with quickly dulling green eyes, and Aeris’ empty stomach convulsed, sending burning acid up her throat. She rolled off of the body and heaved, a disgusting mixture of saliva and stomach acid spewed from her. White hot tears spilled down her face and her body convulsed again. 

She forced herself back to her feet and over to the armoire, Zelda shrieked when Aeris threw open the doors. “Shh, it’s me,” Aeris had to stop the girl from removing the makeshift blindfold, “No princess,” Another wave of nausea threatened to rise up but Aeris squashed it down, “You don’t need to see this,” 

Aeris wrapped her arms around the girl and hefted her up and out of the armoire, careful not to knock off the blindfold. She hurried down the spiral stairs as quickly as she could still holding Zelda tightly, it would be easier to just carry her.

“How do I get to Impa?” Aeris checked both directions as she emerged from the stairwell. 

“Do you know how to get to the servants quarters?” Zelda’s voice wavered. 

“Yes,” Aeris was praying to whatever deity would listen that the Sheikah nursemaid was still alive. 

“She sleeps there,” Aeris turned and sprinted down the halls. 

It was slow going as Aeris stopped and scouted every corner they turned, only moving forward when she was absolutely sure that no one was coming. When they finally made it to the servants quarters she stopped and removed the blindfold from Zelda’s head, and immediately had to slam her hand over the girls mouth to stop her from screaming. It was only then that she remembered she was covered in blood.

“Take me to Impa,” Zelda nodded and rushed down the hallway, she stopped before a door with the Sheikah eye emblazoned across the wood.

Aeris slowly opened to door and just barely missed a kunai to the face. Zelda pushed past her and rushed into Impa’s arms, openly weeping. The woman glared at Aeris and rose taking Zelda easily into her arms. “Thank you,” 

Aeris simply nodded and moved to let Impa move past her. Zelda peered over Impa’s shoulder her crystal blue eyes full of tears. 

“Wait,” Impa turned back to Aeris. “You’ll need someone to distract any guards,” Aeris didn’t know why she was volunteering herself for this.

“You’re covered in blood,” Impa was a woman of few words.

“I can wash my face at least,” Impa nodded and followed Aeris back into her room. Aeris quickly washed her face as best she could.

“The ocarina,” Zelda’s voice was soft, but enough to catch both the women’s attention. “I have to get the Ocarina of Time so I can give it to Link,”

Aeris groaned internally, this was not the time for childish games. Impa nodded though and Aeris watched the woman move to a chest in the corner of the room. She set Zelda down so she could open the chest. Impa pulled out a small bundle and handed it to Zelda. “I moved it several days ago, after your last dream,” 

Zelda held the bundle close to her chest as Impa lifted her back into her arms. The two women exchanged nods and headed back into the darkened halls.

Aeris stayed several paces in front of Impa, far enough that she would be able to signal the woman to stop and hide if she saw any guards. They had no way of knowing if any of the guards were still loyal to the Hylian throne.

The halls were deathly silent as Aeris made her way toward the stables, no guards seemed to be patrolling this part of the castle. Most of them were probably searching for the missing princess. 

Aeris quickly turned a corner and ran directly into Ganondorf, the cold steel of his armor jolted her. “Oh there you are dear!” She groaned internally, she never called him dear, but she hoped it was enough for Impa to catch on.

“What are you doing down here?” His voice was cold.

“I woke up from a nap after dinner and couldn’t find anyone,” Aeris was pouring on the fake innocence. 

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes as she looked her over. “You should go back to bed,” Aeris stared into Ganondorf’s eyes and knew that the man looking back wasn’t her husband. There was nothing behind the golden eyes she so loved. The spark that she’d fallen in love with was gone, replaced by an empty void. 

“Will you come with me?” Aeris batted her eyelashes.

“No,” His once warm voice was icy and dull.

“Please,” Aeris put her hand on his chest and pushed herself closer to him, he was never able to resist when she did this. 

Aeris gasped as Ganondorf gripped her arm tightly and wrenched it back, twisting it at a painful angle. He lowered his face to hers and ran his thumb across her cheek mechanically, “Is that blood?” Aeris heart sank as he grabbed her other arm roughly, with both of her arms gripped in one hand he lifted her off of the ground. 

Her shoulders screamed in protest, “Your hurting me!” Sands she sounded so weak.

Her cries fell on deaf ears as the Gerudo took one of her daggers from its place on her hip. The blade was still caked in the young soldier’s blood. He growled darkly and threw Aeris harshly against the stone wall. “IMPA RUN!” Her shout echoed through the passageway and the Sheikah woman complied. 

Aeris grabbed the red cape and tugged it as hard as she could, she weighed next to nothing compared to Ganondorf’s hulking form but it was enough to cause him to stumble as he lunged after Impa.

He spun and kicked her harshly, “Hylian bitch!” He hauled her up by her throat. She grabbed his wrist with both hands and used them to hold herself up. “I should have known you would betray me. It seems Koume and Kotake were right,” His words hurt more than any physical pain. 

“You’re letting her get away dumb ass,” Aeris croaked, struggling to breath with his hand clasped firmly around her throat. 

He growled again and dropped her unceremoniously to the floor. “I’ll deal with you later,” 

Aeris watched him go gasping for air, then listened as his heavy footsteps faded. Once she was sure he was gone she bolted in the direction of the stables.

Aeris made it to the stables just in time to see Ganondorf spurring his horse out of the castle gates and after Zelda’s white mare. She rushed to Starlight and quickly undid her restraints and mounted her, not bothering to saddle the mare. 

She spurred the horse out of the stables and after the other two, Starlight rarely got to be pushed into a full gallop and Aeris felt like she was flying. With only her thighs and Star’s mane to keep herself seated the ride was difficult to say the least. 

Castle town was deserted as Aeris entered, she pulled Starlight’s mane harshly as she spotted Ganondorf facing down a lone Hylian soldier. The man's blonde hair glinted in the moonlight, Aeris wanted to scream at Kilus, to warn him. But she was forced to watch in horror as Ganondorf cut him down with a single blow, right in the middle of the town center, then continue his pursuit without a second glance.

What was happening? Aeris mind was unraveling at the seams, nothing made sense anymore. Her entire world was crumbling around her, and she could only watch helplessly as the pieces burned. 

By the time Aeris made it to where Kilus had fallen the man was gone, judging by the trail of blood he’d pulled himself into an alley. Aeris wanted to go to him, but knew that after a blow like that, the man only had moments to live.

Aeris spurred Star into a heavy gallop, nearly barreling into a small boy dressed in green. She turned Star toward the only place she knew to go. It was probably a very stupid idea, but it was the only one she had.

She would go home, if only to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo boy this took on a life of it's own! But here we are in the meat of the story. I am taking some artistic liberties, such as changing Ganon's armor and such.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, please. Some feed back on this chapter would really help me shape the rest of the story.


	19. Unraveling

Aeris was exhausted, she could barely keep herself upright on Starlight’s back as they crossed the gorge into Gerudo Valley. “Halt!” Isha’s familiar voice rang out and Aeris could have cried.

“Isha it’s me,” Aeris allowed herself to lean against Star’s neck and close her eyes, confident that she was safe.

The cold sharp edge of a blade being pressed against her neck caused Aeris to slowly open her eyes. Isha the guard who had been so kind to Aeris the night her life fell apart stood before her with a snarl on her lips. “You were stupid to come here traitor,”

Aeris could only stare at the woman, her heart hammering in her chest. “Isha?” 

“Off the horse,” Isha grabbed Aeris roughly by the arm and drug her off of Stars’ back and shoved her roughly toward the Fortress gate. “Move,” 

Aeris allowed herself to be roughly guided through the fortress. She watched as each Gerudo they passed sneered and laughed. She spotted Urora in the crowd, she prayed that he adoptive mother would step forward and put a stop to this insanity, but Urora did nothing. 

Isha jabbed her spear into Aeris’ back and continued to guide her through the fortress and into the throne room, where Nabooru stood waiting for them. The woman that Aeris had grown up with, her sister not by blood but by circumstances, stood before them eyes hardened and arms crossed. 

Isha shoved Aeris to he knees. “Nabs, please,” Aeris’ voice wavered as she looked into those golden eyes. “Tell me what’s happening,” 

Nabooru scoffed. “How dare you,” Aeris’ mouth when dry as Nabooru stepped toward her. “You betray your king and come crawling back here,” Nabooru grabbed Aeris’ face in one hand.

Aeris jerked away, “How dare I? How dare you,” Nabooru’s eyes hardened as Aeris tried to rise. “I am still your queen,” Aeris snarled as Isha jabbed the blunt end of her spear into that back of her knees. 

“My queen?” Nabooru laughed. “You are just a Hylian playing dress up,” Nabooru leaned close to Aeris face. “You are a pawn in a game that you didn’t know was being played,” Aeris swallowed thickly. “Take this Hylian filth to the dungeon, the king will deal with her when he has the time,” 

Aeris was in a daze as Isha shoved her into the dungeons, and she could have cried from the irony when she was roughly thrown into the third cells on the left. Aeris leaned against the cold wall of the cell and slid down it’s rough surface. She curled into herself, shaking from the combination of strong emotions and exhaustion. 

Aeris wiped her face with dirty hands, pushing back the tears threatened to spill as she sat huddled in the corner of the cell that meant so much. As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream. The tears started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. She hit the wall and tried to scream, but her voice was melted by the deafening silence of the cell. The muffled sobs wracked against her chest. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was gone. The last painful emotion slammed against her before she lost the feeling of feeling. Everything darkened into nothingness as she passed into unconsciousness.

~~**~~

Aeris was woken by an intense wave of nausea, she gagged violently as she crawled to the opposite corner of the cell. The contents of her stomach were a putrid green against the stark grey walls. 

Aeris heard the door at the top of the stairs swing open, and another wave of nausea wracked her small form. “Sands, Aeris,” 

Aeris looked up through bleary eyes to see Nabooru looking at her through the bars of the cell with concern. “What do you want?” Aeris spat, more bile was rising in the back of her throat.

“I…” Nabooru opened her mouth but quickly shut it. “I didn’t mean anything I said yesterday,” Aeris scoffed and puked again. “I don’t know what's going on,” Nabooru’s voice wavered, showing a weakness that Aeris had never seen before. “Koume and Kotake showed up early yesterday and declared you a traitor and Ganondorf the new King of Hyrule,” Nabooru sighed. “What the hell happened?”

Aeris sat back against the cell wall, the cool stone felt good against her heated flesh. “I still don’t know,” Aeris sighed the events of the last few days playing through her head, the face of the young soldier flashed through her head and tears started falling again. “I… He… I watched him decapitate King Daphnes,” Nabooru sucked in a harsh breath. “And when he called for the princess…” Aeris choked back a sob. “I couldn’t let him,” Aeris slammed her fist against the floor. “I killed a soldier to get her out of there,” 

“Aeris,” Nabooru’s voice broke.

“You wanna know the craziest part?” Aeris interrupted Nabooru. “I swear it wasn’t him,” Aeris chuckled darkly. “I know it’s crazy. I know it’s probably just my brain trying to convince itself, but I swear,” Aeris looked up at Nabooru. “It didn’t feel like Ganondorf. The things he said, the way he moved… The things he said to me,” 

Nabooru stared at Aeris blankly. “No one here feels the same either,” She swallowed thickly. “Even Urora… Aeris, she said things about you that she never would have said,” 

“He hit me,” Aeris words stopped Nabooru in her tracks.

“He what?” Nabooru’s golden eyes were barely slits.

“When he found me trying to help Zelda and her nursemaid out of the castle, he…” Aeris’ voice broke again.

She didn’t hear the cell door open, but when Nabooru’s arms wrapped around her she collapsed into her sisters arms, sobbing. Nabooru rocked her gently as she cried, and tried her best to calm her.

“How did I get here?” Aeris leaned her head back against Nabooru’s shoulder. “I was supposed to grow up on a farm, with goats and my mom and dad. I was supposed to marry some Hylian boy that would try his best to love me and we would have a farm of our own, with four little Hylians with my hair and his eyes running around,” 

Nabooru buried her face in Aeris’ hair. “I don’t know, but the Ganondorf I know. He loved you so much that he broke laws to be with you,” 

Aeris snorted. “Well obviously we got to know the wrong man,” She stopped. “Or something changed,” Aeris pulled away from Nabooru and stood up. “You said that Koume and Kotake came?” 

Nabooru stood. “Yeah,”

“Is that when everyone started acting weird?” Aeris sighed. She hated witches.

“Yes,” Nabooru seemed to be catching on. 

“How are you still you though?” 

“They called an assembly in the courtyard, but I didn’t go. I needed a minute alone… I’ve just been playing along until I could figure it out” Nabooru’s eyes widened as she caught on to Aeris’ train of thought. 

“Bring me Urora,” Aeris brought her hand up to her necklace. “I think I know how to fix her,”

~~**~~

“I’m not speaking to traitorous filth!” Urora sounded absolutely livid as Nabooru guided her down the dungeon stairs.

Aeris stood with her hands wrapped around the bars of her cell, waiting for Nabooru to bring Urora to her. As the two women approached Aeris studied the gem that sat on Urora’s forehead. The same black energy that had swirled through her necklace was present in the large yellow gem. “Urora,” 

The woman snarled at Aeris. “Do not address me,” 

“I love you too,” Aeris turned her head as Urora spit at her. “That’s ok, I know this isn’t you,”

Aeris stuck her hand out toward the woman. She didn’t have Ganondorf’s magic but she had another idea. “Can I have one last hug from the woman who raised me?” 

Urora looked to Nabooru who nodded. Aeris wrapped her hands around the woman's head as she stepped forward and slammed her head against the bars of the cell. 

Nabooru cried out as Urora slumped to the floor. “Aeris!”

“Did I break the gem?” Aeris crouched down and moved Urora’s head revealing that the yellow gem was now cracked and broken.

When Urora stirred, Aeris and Nabooru were waiting. “Why is my head killing me?” The woman looked around. “And why is Aeris in a cell?”

Aeris let out a sigh of relief. “Welcome back,” 

Aeris and Nabooru took turns filling in Urora on the new found craziness in the world. When they finished Urora sat in silence for a moment, before falling back against Nabooru. “What in the hell is happening?” The woman broke down in tears. “Why is this happening?” 

Aeris grabbed Urora’s hands through the bars and squeezed them. “It’s gonna be ok,” Aeris looked to Nabooru.

“We’ll figure it out,”

~~**~~

The three of them decided to keep up the charade, until they could figure out what to do. Urora would sneak into the dungeons to sit with Aeris at night and discuss their plans, but during the day she was alone. 

With her thoughts as her only company she sat in silence, until a guard would bring her a single tray of food and small pail of water. For three days she sat in the corner of her cell, still in her bloody dress. The skirt was stiff and uncomfortable, and there was still dried blood on her skin.

The door to the dungeon swung open and a guard that Aeris barely recognized emerged with Aeris’ daily tray of food. “Ralusa,” 

“Here’s your food,” Ralusa threw the tray through the bars, spilling the contents. “Oops. It’s not like you could keep it down anyway,” The woman sent a pointed look at the corner of the cell. “Fucking disgusting,” 

Aeris swallowed thickly and grabbed the thin slice of bread from the cell floor, knowing it was the only thing she could keep down. She took a tentative bite of bread and watched Ralusa disappear back up the stairs.

Aeris sighed as she finished the slice of bread, she sat back against the wall of the cell waiting for the inevitable wave of nausea. Her mind began to wander to the other times she’d sat alone in this very cell. Happy memories of stolen kisses and lingering touches.

The door to the dungeons slammed open and Aeris tried to rise to her feet, but her stomach cramped, Aeris hissed and slid back down the wall. Aeris didn’t need to be standing to know who was walking down the stairs, anyway. His heavy footfalls and the clinking of heavy armor gave away his identity.

It wasn’t long before Ganondorf was standing before Aeris’ cell, still in the midnight black armor he’d been wearing that night, the scowl on his face made Aeris shudder. “Took you long enough,” Aeris shakily rose to her feet.

Ganondorf said nothing as he put his hand on the cell door. Aeris felt the air change as he used a jolt of energy to unlock the door. He crossed the cell in two quick steps and took Aeris by the throat, lifting her into the air. “You betrayed me,” His voice was like ice, cold and deadly.

“What was I supposed to do? Let you murder an innocent little girl?” Aeris gasped for air.

Ganondorf tightened his grip and Aeris clawed at the thick metal gauntlets. “I will find her eventually,” He pulled Aeris closer to his face. “And you won’t be there to stop me,” 

His grip on her throat tightened more and Aeris choked. “Are you that much of a monster now?” His grip loosened enough for Aeris to suck in a quick breath. “Monster enough to kill your pregnant wife?” 

Aeris wheezed as she was dropped roughly and Ganondorf took several steps back. “Pregnant?” His gaze was softer now. “How long?” His shoulders sagged.

“Enough,” Aeris rubbed her throat. “Does it change anything?”

Ganondorf’s eyes hardened again and he straightened his back. “An unseen obstacle nothing more,” He left the cell and the door closed behind him with a click. “Someone will come to collect you, prepare yourself to return to the castle,” 

“Urora,” Aeris prayed that any on Ganondorf’s humanity would listen to her. “Can it be Urora?” 

Ganondorf looked at her coldly. “As you wish,” 

Aeris scrambled to the corner of her cell and emptied the meager contents of her stomach, when she finished she wiped her mouth and sat back against the wall and cried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that happened... did anybody see that coming? I may enjoy torturing poor Aeris just a bit to much...


	20. Shadows of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo boy do I have some tags for this one....  
Warning Childbirth and mentions of a stillbirth. Please read at your own risk, if you want to skip the risky part look for ~~**~~**~~ which is my normal break but doubled. It will be at the beginning and end of said part.

Aeris wandered the halls of the castle, Urora was likely panicking trying to find her. She loved her adoptive mother, but she was becoming more and more overbearing the further Aeris progressed in her pregnancy. 

She turned down the hall that led to her destination, the kitchens. Her cravings hit hard and fast and required an immediate fix, or Aeris was likely to burst into tears… or throw things… or both. Aeris pushed the door open and greeted the kitchen maid with a smile. “Hello, Halda,” 

The elderly hylian woman looked up from her book. “Hello, Aeris,” She put the book down and rose to her feet. “What are we craving tonight?”

Aeris waddled forward. “Pie, I think,” She rubbed her hand over her swollen belly. “Yeah, definitely pie.

“The little lady knows what she wants,” Halda smiled softly as she cut a large slice of wildberry and voltfruit pie. “How are you?”

Aeris struggled to sit on one of the stools. “Good,” She huffed as she finally settled into the stool. “Getting a bit restless,” 

“I remember the feeling,” Halda pushed the plate to Aeris. “You’re what, seven months along?” 

“Eight,” She spoke through a full mouth. It was unlady like but she didn’t care, Halda made the best pie. 

“Heartburn gets so bad it takes your breath away,” Halda started cutting a second slice, already knowing that Aeris would ask for another.

Aeis nodded vigorously. “And I pee a little if I laugh too hard,” 

Halda laughed heartily. “But just you wait, none of it will matter when you’re holding your little girl in your arms,” The womans blue eyes shone. “Does it feel like she’s kicking you in the ribs?” 

Aeris frowned. “She doesn’t move much,” She’d actually never felt the baby move. “At all actually,” 

“Some babies don’t,” Halda patted Aeris’ hand. “It’s nothing to worry about,”

The kitchen door opened and Urora burst in. “Aeris!” The gerudo woman stormed toward them. “What are you doing down here,”

Aeris held up her plate. “Pie,” 

“Good evening, Urora,” Halda waved to the Gerudo woman and started cutting another slice of pie. 

“Sands, Halda you’re still here?” Urora rested a hand on Aeris’ shoulder. “How long has it been? Shouldn’t one of the younger girls be here?” 

The Hylian woman waved her hand dismissively. “Let them have time with their families. All my children are grown and living their own lives,” 

Aeris let out a hiss of pain, her hands gripped her round stomach tightly. “Ow,” 

The two older women jumped into action. “Are you alright?” Urora did little to hide the panic in her voice. 

Aeris let out a shaky breath and smiled. “I think it was just one of those false contractions the midwife told us about,” 

“Nope that’s it,” Urora took the plate from Aeris. “Come on, you’re on bed rest until this baby comes,” 

“Urora,” Aeris whined as she was carefully pulled from the stool.

“Ah,” Urora used her mom voice. “Halda, she’ll have her meals in her room at the designated times, with no extra sweets,” 

Aeris pouted but let Urora usher her out of the kitchen and to her room. 

~~**~~

Aeris sat in bed sobbing, she wasn’t quite sure what had set her off but every little thing seemed to keep the tears coming. The window was open and inch to wide, she couldn’t reach her book, and most of all she wanted Ganondorf. 

She hadn’t seen him once in the months since that day in the Fortress dungeons, it was like he didn’t exist. He’d locked himself in the tower and no had seen him since. She felt ashamed of the fact that she missed him. He’d done terrible things and the once beautiful kingdom of Hyrule was suffering, but she was still married to him and she still loved him.

The door to her room cracked open and Aeris stopped blubbering long enough to see a furry grey head peering at her. “Hey Kit,” 

The large grey tabby nudged the door open wider and padded into the room. She’d found Kit in the stables starving and nearly dead, it had been her personal goal to keep him alive for weeks after they’d arrived back at the castle.

The end of the bed dipped slightly as Kit jumped neatly onto its surface. He meowed once as if to announce his presence then sauntered to Aeris, he gave her round stomach several delicate sniffs then curled around it. 

Aeris traced her fingers along the swirling pattern on his side and he began purring loudly. The cat's presence helped soothe Aeris some.

Kit was a peculiar cat, he was much larger than an average barn cat, with bold black stripes on his legs, but a solid swirling pattern on his side. His fur was slate grey save for his face and paws, which were white with lighter grey points.

Aeris gently stroked behind his ears and he happily leaned into her hand. "Spoiled and lazy," Kit cracked one golden eye and gave her an incredulous look. 

A sharp pain coursed through her suddenly, her entire abdomen contracted harshly enough that it disturbed Kit's slumber, the cat jumped up, startled by the sudden movement. Aeris hissed and gripped her stomach, panic coursing through her. 

She pushed Kit off of her lap and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Another wave of pain took her breath away, but she forced herself to stand. She took several steps and gripped the bed for support as another pain gripped her. She took several panting breaths and continued, she had to find Urora. 

She was sobbing by the time she reached the door, sweat poured down her face, the pains were getting closer together now. She stepped out into the hall praying that Urora was close, Kit rubbed against her legs, offering his support in the only way he could. 

She gripped the wall and took a few wobbling steps. Kit yowled as something warm gushed down her legs and splashed on the stone floor, she looked down and saw blood running in rivulets down her legs, she screamed, praying Urora or someone would hear.

~~**~~

The pain of labour was a prison for her mind. In that jail cell of fear and confusion the time passed without her being able to keep track. Her stomach tightened, she heard her own scream without being aware of making it. Urora sat behind her, the woman's legs wrapped around her and helped support her, she rubbed Aeris shoulders and offered words of encouragement. 

It was to early and everyone in the room knew it. The midwife, a portly hylian woman, had rushed into the room with a bundle of towels, screaming for her assistant to get boiling water from the kitchens. 

Fear and pain clouded Aeris mind, each new contraction sent her into a whole new world of pain. “Breathe for me Aeris,” Urora wrapped her arms around Aeris and pulled her torso tightly against her. “You have to breathe,”

“I can’t!” Aeris sobbed, “I can’t do this!” 

Nothing could have prepared her for this, the classes the midwife had given her were lost. 

“You can!” The midwife gripped Aeris’ knees. “You will,” 

“Just think,” Urora murmured into Aeris’ ear. “Once this is over you’ll have a brand new baby girl,”

Aeris took a breath and tried to focus on her daughter, she would be the first good thing to happen since they arrived in Hyrule. She could picture the child running through the halls of the Fortress, squealing with laughter. She imagined their daughter running toward a smiling Ganondorf, his arms outstretched so proud to be a father.

“I want Ganondorf!” Aeris sobbed. 

Urora and the midwife exchanged looks. “My lady men aren’t allowed into the room,” The midwife's assistant, who stood by Aeris head with a warm cloth, spoke up. 

Aeris gripped the young woman's shirt and pulled her close. “I. Want. My. Husband,” Each word was a growl until another contraction had Aeris screaming. 

“Go,” Urora cradled Aeris’ head. The odds that the man would show himself were low, but if the thought of him coming helped ease Aeris’ mind, so be it. 

The young woman handed the cloth to Urora and bolted out of the room. The warmth of the cloth against her face was a small relief in a sea of pain.

“Urora the odds of this child…” The midwife began but stopped when Urora sent her a dangerous look.

“We will do everything in our power,” Urora spoke her voice dangerously low. 

Aeris let out a deep breath through her teeth as another contraction passed. “I think I need to push,”

~~**~~**~~

Aeris screamed, she was exhausted and her whole body was shaking. Tears streamed down her flushed face as she panted for air. “I can’t do this anymore!” 

Urora shifted behind her. “Just a little more,” She sent the midwife a panicked look. 

“I can see the head,” The midwife looked up over Aeris' knees. "One more good push and you'll have a beautiful baby," 

"Give me one more push," Urora murmured against Aeris' hair. "One more and it will all be over," 

Aeris struggled the breathe as she nodded her head. One more, she could manage one more. 

"I'm gonna give you a countdown," The midwife readjusted Aeris' legs, for better leverage. 

"Three," 

Aeris took several deep breaths, readying herself.

"Two," 

Urora gripped Aeris' shoulders and rested their heads together.

"Push!" 

The midwife pushed Aeris' legs against her stomach and Aeris screamed as she pushed one last time. 

All of the pressure in her abdomen was gone as the midwife caught the baby and quickly turned away from them. 

Urora wiped Aeris Face with the cloth and murmured praises to her. 

"How is she?" Aeris pushed herself away from Urora. "Please tell me," 

Urora untangled herself from Aeris and rushed to the midwife's side. Aeris watched the two work in silence, anxiety bubbled up in her chest. "Shouldn't she be crying?" She pushed herself up in the bed. "Why isn't she crying?" 

Urora turned to her with tears pooling in her eyes. "Aeris, vehvi I need you to calm down," 

Aeris' heart sank. "No!" She tried to push herself out of bed but Urora stopped her. "Tell me why she isn't crying!" Fresh tears started slipping down her cheeks. "Tell me!" The scream ripped itself from her throat.

The midwife turned and simply shook her head.

Urora deflated and Aeris' heart stopped. "No," her voice was barely a whisper. Urora tried to wrap her arms around Aeris but was shoved away. "No!"

"My daughter. My baby. My baby. My baby," She couldn't breathe, the panic was choking her. She began rocking, her arms wrapped tightly around her. Suddenly words are bubbling in her throat, every thought in her head is pouring out, like she didn't have enough time to say what she needed to. Her words crowded together and some weren't there at all. Her sentences fragmented and her thoughts seemed to jump from one thing to another. All her emotions tumble out unchecked by her brain, she was in some kind of mental free-fall, unable to stop herself from spiraling.

Urora turns to the midwife tears slipping from her golden eyes. "Help her," She croaked helplessly. "Please,"

The midwife carefully laid the lifeless bundle on the end of the bed and pulled a small vile from her apron, a dark purple liquid sloshed ominously inside. "Hold her," 

Urora wrapped her arms around Aeris, narrowly missing an elbow to the face. She fought against Aeris as she struggled. "Aeris I need you to stop," Her words fell on deaf ears. 

The midwife unstoppered the bottle and Urora wrapped her legs around Aeris, trapping her. The midwife gripped Aeris face and forced the bottle between her lips. 

Aeris fought against them but couldn't get out of Urora's grip. The contents of the vial burned as it filled her mouth. She gagged against the vile taste, some of the purple liquid dribbled down her chin. She tried to spit the liquid out, but the midwife clamped her hand under her jaw and pinched her nose, forcing her head back and leaving her with no choice but to swallow.

The effect was almost instant, Aeris head started to swim and the world began fading away. She managed one final coherent thought before darkness took her.

"...my baby…"

~~**~~**~~

When she regained consciousness a large hand was stroking her hair. She moaned quietly, everything hurt. Her whole body ached as she tried to sit up. 

A hand pushed her to lay back down. "Stay," his voice filled her and sent waves of emotion through her.

She blinked up at him, the last of the drowsiness fading away. He looked horrible, his hair was matted, his eyes were bloodshot and his skin was taking on a sickly green pallor. "I'm so sorry," His voice was hoarse. 

"You're here," She brought her hand up to his to confirm that he was in fact there. 

"I am," He cupped her face, his hands were freezing. "But,I don't have long," He grimaced. "I don't know how long I can hold him," 

"Him?" Her mouth was dry and her voice scratched. 

Ganondorf shook his head. "I'm so sorry this is all my fault," He grimaced again. "How many times have you told not to listen to them?" 

"Koume and Kotake?" Maybe this was a dream. 

"I was a fool," He rubbed his thumbs against her cheeks. "And you have suffered for it," Sadness swam in his gaze. "The whole world will suffer for it," 

"Gan, what are you talking about?" She tried to sit up again, but he pushed her back down. 

"I need your help," He grimaced, this time a low growl rumbled in his chest. "I hate having to ask anything of you, but you're the only one I can trust," 

"Anything," Aeris smiled up at him. "I promised to stand by you," 

"I don't deserve you," He touched his forehead to hers. "Go to the library and find the oldest texts you can. Look for anything about the beginning of Hyrule." 

She wrinkled her brow. "Why?" 

"You'll know when you find it," He grimaced and his right hand began glowing. "Find that and then find Zelda's nursemaid," He was panting now. "Take Urora and leave the castle as soon as you can. Trust no one, not even me,"

"How can I know to trust you now?" 

He smiled at her question. "Because right now I am me," He doubled over burying his face in her chest. "Promise me you will do as I ask," 

She ran a hand through his hair. "I promise," 

They stayed like that for a moment, soaking in each others presence like a plants getting watered for the first time in weeks. 

He looked back up at her with pain written clearly on his face. "No matter what happens, know that I love you," 

"Always," It was her turn to hold his face, his once neatly trimmed beard was growing unchecked. 

He kissed her fiercely, clinging to her like a man adrift in the sea would cling to pieces of his wrecked ship. 

She whimpered as he pulled away, wishing that he wouldn't leave, but somehow knowing that he couldn't stay.

"Be strong," He kissed her softly. "Be smart," Another kiss. "Be safe," He kissed her one last time. "Now get some rest," He swiped his thumbs over her eyes and darkness took her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where oh where could I be going with this??? Stay tuned!


	21. Promises in the Dark

Aeris gave herself a week to mourn her loss, it was difficult but having a goal helped. For a week she stayed in her room in complete solitude, other than Kit who came and went through the window as he pleased.

At the end of the week, when a maid brought her daily meal, she spoke for the first time. "Bring me Urora," 

~~**~~

Urora entered the room tentatively, Aeris sat upright in the bed gently stroking Kit's back. "Vehvi, I," 

Aeris cut the older Gerudo woman off. "Don't," She readjusted herself. "I Need you to do something for me,"

Urora stepped forward. "Anything Vehvi," 

"One stop calling me Vehvi, I'm not a child anymore," Urora nodded and offered a soft apology. "Two, I need you to go to the library and bring me everything about the history of Hyrule. The older the better," 

A look of confusion crossed Urora’s face. “You want books?” She stepped forward. “About history?”

Aeris smiled and nodded. “And something sweet please,”

“Of course Dear,” Urora stepped back out into the hall and resigned herself to the fact that her adopted daughter had lost her mind. 

~~**~~

Aeris thumbed through the thick black book in her lap, careful not to get any crumbs from the cookie she was idly eating on it’s delicate pages. There was no telling how old it could be - maybe fifty, maybe two hundred. It was withered in its old age and tea stains ran down its pages leaving nasty brown stains on the cream colored pages. Someone in the distant past had ripped out pages and left a jagged edged page. It held the past... and would hold the future. 

~Long ago, the earth cracked and evil forces rushed out of the fissure These forces attacked the people of the earth, slaughtering them and destroying their land They did this in search of the ultimate power capable of granting any wishes of its holder. This power, passed down by the gods of old, was guarded by Her Grace, the Goddess of the land

The leader of these dark forces was a being known as Demise, the antithesis of Hylia

He coveted the newly created world for himself, he sought to gain the Triforce and use its power to surpass the Golden Goddesses and pry the world from them. He spawned an army of monsters and invaded the surface realm, spreading plagues and destruction in his wake, killing millions without mercy.~

Aeris shook as she read the wilted pages of the ancient book. Demise the name seemed fitting of a being so terrible.

~However, the Goddess Hylia, patron of life and keeper of the Triforce, gathered the surviving humans on a piece of earth and sent it skyward beyond the clouds. This outcropping of rock came to be known as Skyloft.

With mankind and the Triforce along with the Goddess sword: A weapon potent enough to fell the King of Evil, out of Demise’s reach the Goddess joined the remaining land dwellers and fought the evil forces in a war of unmatched scale and ferocity. They eventually sealed the evil forces away, restoring peace to the Surface. However, the humans remained in Skyloft, as Hylia knew that the seal on the evil would not hold forever.

A sealing spike marked Demise’s final resting place, an area that would become known as the Sealed Grounds, at the bottom of a great pit behind Faron Woods.

Hylia suffered mortal wounds, she reincarnated her soul into a human girl, making the ultimate sacrifice to protect mankind and the Triforce.~

Aeris flipped through the remaining pages that detailed the events of Demise’s reawakening and the Hero that rose to face him. The final passage made her stop in her tracks. 

~“Those like you… Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero… They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!” 

The final words of Demise a curse and a warning to those who come after us. 

Let it be known that as long as light remains in Hyrule, A land so named for the goddess who died to protect it, good will rise against evil, light against dark. May those who come after us be ever vigilant. 

~Zelda, wife of the Hero of the Sky~

There that was what she was looking for. This changed everything.

~~**~~

Urora had been sure that Aeris had completely lost her mind when she’d finally revealed the reason for her research, but the woman had eventually come around after hours of listening to Aeris ramble about long dead ancient evils. It took a week for Aeris to convince Urora to let her out of bed and another for her to finally get her to agree to leaving the castle. 

Aeris frowned as she struggled to get into her once well fit armor, the supple leather leggings now strained as she tried to pull them up over her hips. “Stupid baby fat,” 

Urora chuckled. “It won’t be there forever,” She helped Aeris wiggle into the pants. “Once you start training again you’ll be good as new,” 

“Which will be soon I hope,” She struggled to buckle the breastplate into place. 

“Give your body a little more time to recover,” Urora helped Aeris secure her thick red cloak around her shoulders. “The ride to Kakariko is going to be difficult enough,” 

They packed enough supplies to get them to Kakariko and left the castle as stealthy as possible. Aeris smiled at Starlight fondly as they entered the stables. “Hey girl, long time no see,” The mare nickerd happily and blew a puff of air into Aeris’ face.

She lead the horse out of the stall and tacked her with Urora’s help. “Are we ready?” She turned to Urora who was mounting a bay gelding. 

“Lead the way,” Aeris clicked her tongue and lightly tapped Star’s side with her heels. 

A grey blur launched itself from the shadows and latched onto Aeris’ leg, sharp claws digging into the leather of her pants. “Kit?” The cat scrambled up into Aeris’ lap and perched himself on the saddle in front of her, digging his claws into the saddle horn to keep himself upright.

“I guess we have a tag along,” Urora chuckled lightly. 

~~**~~

The ride to Kakariko was unexpectedly quiet, Aeris didn’t know whether to be glad or suspicious, but she was thankful none the less when they finally arrived at the village of the Sheikah tribe just after sunrise.

Impa and a young child stood waiting for them just past the town gates. “Halt!” The Sheikah woman’s voice boomed. “Why have you come here?”

“I seek your help,” Aeris struggled to dismount Starlight and handed Kit to Urora. “I have information that may be vital in stopping the man that plagues Hyrule,”

Impa crossed her arms and the child at her side shrunk away. “You mean your husband,” 

“No,” Impa went rigid. “I assure you I know that the man I married would never have done these things,” 

“What are you implying?” Impa’s red eyes narrowed and the child peered from around her with similar red eyes. 

“What do you know of Demise?” Aeris had never seen Impa’s calm demeanor waiver, but the woman took a step back and placed her hand on the child’s head.

They stood in silence for several moments before Impa beckoned for Aeris and Urora to follow her into the village. 

~~**~~

“Demise was sealed in the Master Sword by the Hero of the Sky,” Impa sat a cup of tea before Aeris and sat down across from her. “What you are saying is impossible,”

“I don’t think it is,” Aeris sipped the tea gingerly. “There is a period of time that the Master Sword is unaccounted for,” She pulled a book from the bag on her hip. “The Hero of the Minish used the Picori Blade and eventually the White Sword,” She flipped through the books pages. “And the hero that followed him used the White Sword followed by the Four Sword,” She pushed the book across the table to Impa.

“No Master Sword,” Impa flipped through the book. 

“No mention of the Temple of Time either,” She sat back. “The Master Sword could have weakened significantly enough for Demise’s spirit to escape and bide it’s time until he found a suitable host,”

“Which he found in Ganondorf,” Impa sighed and put down the book. “Hylia this is insane,”

“I think that he was made for it,” The weight of her words nearly crushed her. “He had a moment of clarity and told me that he should have listened when I told him not to listen to his mothers. I think he was trying to tell me that they did this to him,” 

Urora who had been sitting quietly in the corner of the room suddenly spoke up. “Nabooru,” Aeris and Impa turned to the Gerudo. “That would explain why they just gave Nabooru away,” She shook her head. “It wasn’t just that he was a male, they needed him for a specific reason,”

“What now?” The child spoke up now. “What do we do now?” 

Impa brought the girl in for a hug. “Now, we wait,” The young girl sniffled. “The young hero is sealed in the Sacred Realm until he is strong enough to wield the Master Sword,” 

“And the Princess?” Aeris eyed the young girl, she appeared to be a young Sheikah. 

“She’s safe,” Impa patted the young girl. “Sheik go and start warming up for training, I will be there shortly,” 

They watched the young girl leave. “How long will the Hero be sealed?” 

“I am unsure. It is said that the Hero of the Sky was seventeen when he tempered the Master Sword. Our young hero is only ten, assuming that he needs to be at least as old as the previous wielder he would need,” 

“Seven years,” Aeris stood from her place at the table. “Well, that gives me plenty of time to figure out how to save my husband,” 

" We can't put an exact time on when the hero will be ready but," Impa stood and placed a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder. “If you so please, you can stay here, I owe you as much,” 

Aeris nodded a small grimace on her face, her hips were killing her. “Is there somewhere we can rest?” 

Impa nodded. “Certainly, follow me,” 

Aeris and Urora settled into a simple existence. Aeris slowly regained her strength and poured all of her energy into making sure that when the time came she would be ready to do what was necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there it is... did anyone see that coming? 
> 
> I put a ton of work into working with the timeline to figure out how to fit this in, and I think I did a good job. 
> 
> Let me know what you think is going to happen from here.


	22. The High Road

After seven long years Link, the goddesses chosen hero, finally reemerged from within the Temple of Time. He appeared in Kakariko several days after Aeris’ twenty fifth birthday, seeking a tool called the hookshot at Sheik’s request.

Aeris had watched the boy and his fairy move through the town, it was hard to believe that this was the young boy who she’d briefly met in the castle gardens seven years ago. He was lithe with narrow hips, but hidden in his stance was a warrior. She watched as he spoke to the townspeople in a soft kind tone, he smiled and seemed to find interest in the most mundane things. 

After the boy departed for the Forest to awaken the first of the Seven Sages Impa paid Aeris and Urora a visit to discuss the future. She knew of her role as the Sage of Shadow, it was only natural that the leader of the remaining Sheikah take up the mantle.

It was decided that when the time came Aeris would a company Link to the Desert, giving her a chance to confront Koume and Kotake while still allowing Link to awaken the Sage of Spirit. The thought of going back to the desert made her heart ache there were so many memories in the vast sands, she could only hope that the good ones remained.

~~**~~

Kakariko was in flames.

Impa had hoped that the ancient evil under the town would remain sealed until Link was ready to face it, but it apparently had different plans.

Aeris was struggling to keep herself together, it had been so long since she thought of her parents, but the smell of smoke and the sight of flames against the night sky had sent her into a panic.

The thud of running feet filled her ears, she could hear someone sprinting down the stairs then a large crash. Someone else was weeping softly, moaning in pain. A shrill sound rang out in the darkness, that sounded eerily like a goat screaming. 

Urora found her sitting on the steps near their home in the aftermath shaking like a leaf. Link had shown up and with him came rain, rain that was still pouring down soaking Aeris. The last of the flames were dying as Urora finally calmed Aeris enough to get her back inside. The Gerudo was thankful that their home was mostly undamaged.

The people of Kakariko were resilient, by the time the sun began rising the town was bustling with people helping others to repair any damages sustained by the fire. Aeris was moving about the kitchen when there was a soft knock at the door she rose from her spot at the table and opened the door.

“Are you Aeris?” Link stood in her doorway, his green tunic was covered in strange black stains.

“I am.” She stepped back and let the boy in. 

“Impa told me to find you before I went to the desert,” He stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

“Did she say why?” Aeris motioned for Link to sit and moved to start making tea. 

“Just that you know the desert,” 

Aeris smiled. “That I do,”

~~**~~

Link was an inquisitive young man, he asked Aeris a barrage of questions as they rode across Hyrule Field. All of which she was more than happy to answer, until he asked the one that she was dreading the most. “So how do you know so much about the desert?” 

“When I was little my family’s farm traded with the Gerudo,” She pulled Starlight to a stop, the sun was setting and they would need to make camp soon.

Link hopped off of his mare, Epona, and started untying his tent from the horses back. “Did you ever meet Ganondorf? Before all of this?” 

Aeris smiled softly remembering that day in the market she first saw him. “I did,”

“Was he evil back then?” Aeris’ heart panged at his question.

“Is it possible for a child to be evil?” She tried to not let her emotions rule her answer. Link was a young boy trapped in a man's body and he still thought like a child.

“A child?” Link tilted his head. “How old is he?” His blue fairy companions popped out of his hat and floated around his head. 

“He would be twenty seven now,” She thought of all the birthdays they had missed and of one spent in a dungeon sharing a slice of cake.

“Twenty seven?” Link finished setting up his tent. “That means he was only twenty when he,”

“Yes,” She cut him off sharply. “And he was eighteen when he got married, and he was young and stupid and,” She turned away from Link tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

“I didn’t know he was married.” Link’s voice was soft and kind. “I wonder where his wife is,”

Aeris wiped her eyes quickly thankful that Link’s gaze was on his horse. “Me to,” 

~~**~~

Aeris poked the dying embers of the fire. She looked at the young hero who was laying across the fire from her sleeping soundly. It was rare that she slept through the night these days, the dreams were to much. 

The nightmares she could handle, it was the happy dreams, the dreams of what her life could have been that were too much for her.

She ran her fingers across the area of her lower abdomen where the bands of stretch marks sat. Their daughter would be seven now, Aeris liked to think that she would have her eyes and his hair. 

Link made a small sound, a whimper that drew Aeris’ attention toward the young hero. He made a sudden thrashing movement in his bedroll, a soft cry falling from his lips. Sweat beaded on his pale skin, his hand groped for the hilt of the Master Sword. 

Aeris sat down the stick she was using to stir the embers and moved to sit beside Link. She pushed his blonde bangs away from his face and he flinched away from her touch. She sighed and pulled his head into her lap and wrapped her arms around his, trapping his arms against his chest.

“Close your eyes quietly,” The Gerudo lullaby came to her easily. 

“Reach out your cold hands,” She wrapped her fingers around his, he gripped them tightly and shuddered in his sleep. 

“Hide your innocent heart,” Her heart ached for him. He was so young, so innocent, he shouldn’t have to be here.

“Sleep silently like time, this world is an abyss,” When she looked down at him he was staring up at her with huge blue eyes. She smiled at him, “Hey,” 

“Hey,” His voice was hoarse. 

She squeezed his hands. “I’m sorry,” 

He sat up slowly and she let him slip out of her arms. “For what?” 

“Everything,” She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. “You don’t deserve this, no one deserves to be put through everything you have,” 

“It’s not your fault,” He stretched and popped his neck. He picked up his hat disturbing Navi’s slumber and put it on his head.

If he only knew, if he knew who she was, would he still feel the same? She swallowed thickly. “Link, I,” She faltered when he turned to face her. “There’s something I need to tell you,” 

He looked at her with those big blue eyes. “What?”

“Do you remember the day you had to sneak through the castle gardens?” He cocked his head to the side. “To meet Zelda,” 

He nodded. “Yes,”

“Do you remember running into a woman?” She could still see the look on his face when he ran into her, he had been so small but so determined.

“She was wearing a red and white dress,” He chuckled

“Link,” She took his hand into hers. “That was me,” 

He drew his head back and searched her face. “I thought you looked familiar,” 

“A lot has happened since then,” An involuntary chuckle left her. “So fucking much,” 

Link’s eyes widened in surprise. Aeris covered her mouth as she realized that this was likely the first time anyone had cursed in front of him. Laughter bubbled up in her throat and she found herself doubled over laughing. It had been so long since she truly laughed, it was an odd feeling. 

Link watched Aeris laugh, he watched as the sun rose behind her and for a moment she caught a glimpse of the young woman she used to be, beautiful and vibrant. 

As he watched her, he realized that there was much more to this woman than she was telling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our hero has made his appearance. I actually found it rather difficult to portray him they way I wanted to.
> 
> The song that Aeris sings to Link is Turkish it's called Ninni by Toygar Isikli. 
> 
> Next on our ride is... THE SPIRIT TEMPLE!!


	23. Fragile

The bridge was gone.

The Gerudo had curled in on themselves, they had retreated back into the fortress and cut off the outside world. Aeris stood looking down into the ravine, the Zora River flowed smoothly through the crack in the earth. 

“I think I can get us both across with the hookshot,” Link called over to her from the remains of the bridge. “Or you can go across then toss the hookshot back to me,” 

Aeris squatted down trying to gauge the distance across the gorge. “Hey Link how fast can you get Epona to top speed?” 

“Why?” Link watched Aeris stride over to Starlight and swing herself up into the saddle. 

Aeris whirled Starlight around and trotted to the far side of the valley. “Move,” Link barely had time to dodge out of the way before she was barreling toward him with a look of pure determination on her face. 

Starlight easily built up enough speed to make it over the gorge. For the moment that they were in the air she felt weightless, invincible. The wind whipping through her hair made her feel alive for the first time in ages. 

She jolted in the saddle when Starlight’s hooves hit the ground again. Link was right behind her Epona effortlessly made it across the gap. “Well that was fun,” Navi was bouncing around Link’s head yelling about him being reckless.

~~**~~

Men… were… stupid. 

Aeris groaned as the boss of the carpenters explained that his men had run off to try to catch a glimpse of the Gerudo. She knew them from Kakariko and they weren’t the smartest of men, but seriously who thinks it’s a good idea to sneak into a fortress of warrior women. 

“Look we’ll try to save your guys,” She knew that they would likely be attacked as soon as they set foot into the fortress, so finding the men would be easy enough. But getting them out would be another story. 

Aeris pulled Link to the side when he started toward the Fortress gates. “Link,” He looked back at her with those impossibly blue eyes. “The Gerudo they,” She sighed. “Don’t blame them for what’s happening,” 

He furrowed his brow. “I don’t,” He put his hand on her shoulder. “It isn’t their fault,” He turned away from her and started for the fortress gates.

"Wait, Link," She grabbed his arm. "Do you always just run straight into things?" 

He shrugged. "It's what I've been doing?" Navi let out an exasperated gasp from her perch on Links shoulder.

How was this kid still alive? "You really must have Hylia's favor," She rubbed her forehead. "Look I promise you there are too many guards for you to just waltz in there," 

He tilted his head making his hat flop to the side. "So what do we do?" 

"I have a plan but," It was risky, maybe to risky, but it was their only shot. "You're going to have to trust me,"

~~**~~

Aeris tightened to rope around Link's chest and he grunted. "I'm sorry," He glared at her, unable to speak through the cloth tied around his mouth. "It has to be believable?"

She tied the rope to Epona's saddle and swung herself up onto the mare's back. The chestnut mare was thicker and sturdier than Starlight. She shifted uneasily under the unfamiliar rider. 

Link mumbled something through the gag and touched his forehead to Epona's. The mare calmed and Aeris patted her neck. "Don't worry Link I'll take good care of her," He grunted in response. 

Aeris felt bad for the boy as she wrapped a scarf around her mouth and nose, it was hard to see him as a hero of legend bound and gagged like this. 

She pulled the hood of her cloak up. “You ready?” 

Link gave a curt nod and Aeris nudged Epona into motion. The ride to the fortress was short but she was sure to move at a pace that was easy for Link to keep up with. Her mind was racing as fast as her heart as they approached the gates. If even one of the Gerudo figured out who she was the whole plan would go sideways.

If Link found out. She didn’t want to think of what would happen if Link found out before she was ready for him to. She didn’t like keeping things from him, he deserved better than that, but her true identity was a touchy subject. 

She stiffened her shoulders and raised her chin as they passed through the gates. Seeing the limestone fortress again after so long made her heart ache, but she had a job to do. 

“Halt!” A harsh feminine voice called out. “Trespassers!” 

A guard rushed forward her spear brandished. Aeris kicked Link between his shoulders sending him stumbling forward. “I have a gift for you,” She lowered her voice slightly, and extra precaution. “Hylia’s chosen hero!” 

The guards eyes widened behind her veil. “The Hero?” Several more guards were gathering around them. 

“I hear he’s been a thorn in the King’s side,” Link strained against his bindings, muffled shouts filled the air. “I would have delivered him straight to the castle, but the King has sealed it off,”

Several of the Gerudo were murmuring among themselves. “How do we know It’s really him?” One of the older guards stepped forward.

Aeris hopped down off of Epona and grabbed Link’s arm roughly twisting it so that his left hand was visible. The mark of the Triforce of Courage shone brightly against his pale skin drawing several surprised gasps from the crowd of Gerudo. 

“What could you possibly get out of turning him in?” The older guard regarded Aeris suspiciously. 

Aeris shrugged as she settled herself back into Epona’s saddle. “Heard there might be a reward for his head,”

The guard barked a laugh. “You’re turning in Hylia’s golden boy for rupees?” 

“Times are hard,” Aeris leaned against the saddle horn. “A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do,”

The guard jerked her head and two of the others moved forward to grab the bound hero. He struggled against them but they easily overpowered him. Aeris sighed to herself, their plan was going perfectly. “Make sure you check him, he’s a crafty one,”

The older guard moved toward Aeris her scimitar gripped lightly in her hand. As she approached Aeris recognized the woman, the way the bridge of her nose was slightly crooked from being broken one to many times gave away her identity. Kulori, the woman who had trained Aeris was looking at her with such hatred that it could have burned her. “You’re only reward is your life Hylian,”

Aeris shifted in the saddle causing her cloak to shift revealing more of her legs. Kulori’s eyes widened and she gripped her sword tighter. Aeris followed her gaze and her blood ran cold as she saw her daggers, her very distinctive daggers. The two women traded a single look and Aeris jerked Epona’s reins making the horse rear back, knocking Kulori to the ground.

She whirled around and bolted for the gate, cursing herself for being stupid.

~~**~~

“I don’t like this,” 

Aeris was going to squish this fairy if she didn’t stop talking. Navi’s constant blabbering was making it difficult to sneak through the darkened halls of the Fortress. 

“You sure seem to know where you’re going,” 

Aeris’ hand shot out and grabbed the blue fairy. “If you don’t shut up I’m going to shove you in a bottle,” The threat was only half empty but seemed to work, Navi said nothing as Aeris let her go. 

Aeris was glad that the guard’s routes hadn’t changed. She had no problem making her way through the halls and to the familiar painted door. The paint was faded and chipped as Aeris ran her fingers over the wood. 

The home beyond the door was the place she had called home, dusty and untouched, but still the exact way she remembered it. “Hello!” Navi interrupted her thoughts. “Shouldn't we be rescuing Link?”

Aeris shushed the blue ball of light and pulled the door closed but left it just ajar enough to draw attention to it. She crouched behind the dusty couch with her daggers ready and waited. 

It wasn’t long before a guard poked her head into the abandoned home. The woman stepped into the room and Aeris vaulted over the couch and grabbed the woman by the back of her neck. “Sorry about this,” She slammed the woman’s head into the wall, the yellow gem on her forehead cracked easily.

Aeris held to woman steady as she regained her senses. “Aeris?” 

“Hello Ralusa,”

~~**~~

The Fortress was in pandemonium as Aeris sprinted to the dungeons, Navi trailed behind her silently. She skidded around a corner and had to duck past two Gerudo with their weapons locked together. 

The door to the dungeons was at the end of this hallway, Aeris dove through it and slammed it closed behind her. She leaned against it panting lightly. “Are you going to explain what’s going on?” Navi’s usual excited demeanor was gone.

“No,” Aeris peeled herself away from the door and jogged down the stairs. “Link!” She scanned the room purposefully skipping over a certain cell.

“Here!” His arm waved at her from inside a cell on the far side of the room. 

She dashed toward him and quickly unlocked his cell door. He seemed to be unharmed as he exited the cell. “I’m sorry I couldn’t bring your gear,” 

Navi left Aeris’ side and slid easily into Link’s hat to sulk as he shook his head. “I understand.” Aeris handed him the keys so he could free the carpenters. “The last thing we need is the Master Sword falling into the wrong hands,” 

Link freed the other prisoners and the group of them followed Aeris back through the now eerily silent halls, all signs of the earlier fighting and the Gerudo seemed to have vanished. She stopped suddenly before the exit. “Link,” The young man stepped forward and smiled at her. “I just want to say that i’m sorry for lying to you,” She didn’t see his look of confusion as she stepped out into the courtyard. 

Kulori stood with every other Gerudo in the courtyard, some of them were battered and bruised but all of them sported a freshly broken gem. They shouted in unison as they crossed their right arm across their chest. “Vasaaq my Queen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up way longer than I expected so no Spirit Temple yet. (I need to keep my mouth closed) But Aeris' secret is out so there's that.


	24. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I've been to the hospital with my fiance four times in the last two weeks, but we got some fantastic news, so have some angst!

Being back in the Fortress was strange for Aeris, around every corner was another memory. Memories that made her smile but behind that smile was a twinge of pain. 

She would be walking through the halls and suddenly be struck by a sense of deja vu or smell the warm spices that she associated with… him, and she would have to take a moment to let the sudden rush of emotions pass.

Here was the worst though. 

Sitting at his desk covered with papers filled with his elegant scrawl, with the gold and crimson cords burning a hole in the back of her head from their perch above the bed they once shared.

She sat gingerly nursing a glass of volt fruit and hydromelon wine, pouring over the various papers scattered over the desks surface. The majority of them were scrapped ideas for trade agreements, with notes scribbled in the margins, but the ones that she was searching for the ones that she held onto, the ones that gave her hope, were hastily scribbled ramblings. 

Ramblings that to anyone else would be incoherent notes, hastily scribbled as if the author was quickly writing down a dream before it vanished from their memory. They were windows into Ganondorf’s thought process throughout the years almost like journal entries. She could almost hear his voice as she read through them, arguing with himself and fighting through his feelings. 

In these pages he questioned himself, he questioned Koume and Kotake, he even questioned Aeris and her motives at points. All of the feelings he felt that he couldn’t express were written here, from his insecurities to his suspicion of Koume and Kotake’s actions. 

A gentle knock at the door drew Aeris’ attention from the paper in her hands. “Come in!” She sat the paper down and finished her drink in one quick gulp.

The door slowly opened and a young Gerudo that Aeris had seen but didn’t know by name peered through it. “My Queen,”

“Please call me Aeris,” She smiled at the young woman sweetly. 

“Oh, yes my Queen,” The young woman smiled sheepishly. “I mean Aeris. Kulori wanted me to tell you that Link has passed the Thief's trial at the Training Grounds,”

“Did he get the Ice Arrows?” Aeris let out a breath of relief as the young woman nodded. Link had been understandably hurt by the unveiling of Aeris’ true identity and was refusing to speak to her. She was just happy that he had remained in the Fortress and not run off into the Dessert unprepared.

“Will you ask him to come and speak with me?” Aeris ran her fingers over a small stack of papers on the desk. Maybe reading these would help him understand.

Aeris watched the young woman bow and close the door as she left before turning and placing her head in her hands. The Gerudo needed a leader and Nabooru seemed to have disappeared without a trace, with none of the Gerudo having any idea where she had gone. 

Aeris was their Queen in name only, with her official title being Consort Queen, yet the Gerudo still looked to her for guidance. After seven years, after abandoning them for seven long years, they still looked to her for answers, answers she was unsure she had.

She rubbed her forehead and poured herself another glass of wine. She swallowed the thick red liquid in one go and gently laid her head on the desk. 

She made a mental note to ask Kulori for something stronger later.

~~**~~

_Hues of blue and gold filled her vision as she slowly opened her eyes. Sand stretched for miles and familiar scorching heat caressed her skin._

_Still laying on her back she lifted a fist full of sand and watched as it slipped through her fingers. When her hand was empty she rose slowly and turned her attention to scan the horizon._

_There was nothing but sand and sky._

_The terrain was eerily familiar to her and a dull ache was forming in the back of her skull. Was it even possible to get a headache in a dream? _

_Was this a dream?_

_Someone cleared their throat behind her and she spun quickly to face the source of the sound and came face to face with…_

_Herself_

_Or more aptly herself at sixteen dressed in her wedding gown. Looking herself in the eye was an odd feeling, but solidified in her mind that this was in fact, a dream._

_“What is this?” The copy tilted her head. “Who are you?”_

_“I’m you silly,” Hearing her own voice echo in her mind made her head swim and seeing herself young and smiling made her heart hurt._

_“Excuse me?” She watched perplexed as her younger self giggled._

_“I’m what you could have been,” Something in the copy’s face twitched for a second but it’s smile was unwavering. “Should have been,”_

_Aeris took a step back as the copy stepped forward. “I don’t understand,”_

_The copy giggled. “You will,” _

_The scene around them shifted and Aeris found herself standing in the main hall of Hyrule castle, the copy Aeris was now eighteen and wearing the dress she had been wearing the night of the King’s murder. _

_The copy lifted a finger to her lips signaling for Aeris to remain silent as she turned and threw open the heavy oak doors leading into the throne room. Bile threatened to rise up as the all to familiar scene appeared before her. _

_Ganondorf stood wearing thick black plate wiping King Daphnes’ blood from his blade. He turned as the doors opened and Copy Aeris strode into the room. “Ah, Aeris there you are,” _

_Copy Aeris smiled as she approached him. “Everything seems to be going according to plan,” _

_“Indeed,” He stooped to kiss the copy smearing blood on her cheek as he did so. _

_Aeris wanted to scream at him. Wanted to scream that this wasn’t real, this wasn’t supposed to be happening, but she was frozen in place. Unable to move she was forced to watch the two interact._

_The copy rubbed her thumb over Ganondorf’s cheek. “What would you have me do my King?”_

_“Bring the Princess to me,” His voice was a deep rumble._

_“Yes my King,”_

_The world began to spin and Aeris found herself back in the Desert. The copy was tilting its head, watching the tears pour down Aeris’ face._

_“That was what a real Queen would have done for her King,” The copy laughed. _

_“No,” Aeris held her hand to her chest trying to steady her heartbeat. “Never,”  
“Everything he’s done has been for you,” The younger her stepped forward, their noses almost touching. “You married a man that would burn entire nations to the ground for you,” Aeris could feel the apparitions breath across her face. “And you’re ruining it,”_

_“NO!” She stepped away from the vision and walked past it. “That’s not the man I married,” The man she fell in love with had been soft and gentle, sure he had a wicked temper but he was good. “Demise did those things,”_

_Something in the vision’s face twitched but the smile on its face widened. “Did he though?” It’s lips twitched. “How sure are you?”_

_Aeris paused and the copy giggled again. “Maybe he just needed a push in the right direction,” She was shaking her head and the vision walked circles around her. “It was always there, hidden beneath the surface,” The copy was grinning now reveling in Aeris’ anguish. “What about the things done before your little trip to Hyrule?”. _

_“Tell me, who killed the Great Deku Tree?”_

_“NO!” Aeris spun away again her head in her hands. “Stop it!”_

_“Weak!” The copy hissed. “You are weak! He made you his queen, you could have ruled the world together!”_

_“I never wanted this!” Aeris screamed tears spilling down her cheeks. “I never asked for this!” _

_“Oh but you did,” The vision chuckled darkly. “You’re fate was sealed the night to ran into the desert,”_

_The smell of smoke and burning wood filled the air along with high pitched screams of pain. Goats, there were goats screaming. Aeris collapsed to her knees sobbing, her mother’s face flashed through her mind, scared and covered in soot screaming at her to run._

_“Stop it!”_

_Everything stopped and Aeris slowly opened her eyes. She was kneeling in a modest room of typical Hylian design, a fire crackled warmly in a nearby fireplace._

_“Would you like to see what your life could have been?” Aeris took several heaving breaths and slowly nodded her head. _

_A harsh knock at the door made Aeris swing her head around to face the door. “Coming!” _

_Her own voice echoed from the floor above and footsteps slowly made their way down the steps. A sharp pang of sorrow flooded Aeris as she watched herself amble down the stairs, heavily pregnant with one hand braced on the wall for support. _

_Her hands unconsciously went to the zigzagging scars that lined her abdomen._

_Finally at the bottom of the stairs the copy let out a deep breath and waddled over to the door. Two tiny figures followed closely behind, girl no more than five or six and a boy of about three. The boy had black hair and striking blue eyes while the girl had curly blonde locks and Aeris’ green eyes._

_Aeris felt a tear roll down her cheek as the watched the girl help her brother down the stairs._

_The copy Aeris opened the door and her smile fell. “Aeris Atherton?” Two Hylian soldiers stood in the doorway._

_“Yes?” She wrapped her arm around the girl and boy as they came to stand beside her. “Can I help you,”_

_The soldiers faces hardened. “Your husband Kilus Atherton has been executed for crimes against the crown,” _

_“Excuse me?” The copy’s grip on her children tightened and the soldiers surged forward and grabbed her arms. “What is the meaning of this?” Panic flooded through Aeris as she helplessly watched, unable to move from her place on the floor._

_The children were crying as a pair of shackles were firmly clamped around the copy’s wrist. “You are being charged with conspiracy against the crown and your children are being taken into custody,” _

_Aeris watched helplessly as one of the soldiers grabbed the boy roughly, causing the child to scream shrilly. His sister tried to pry him from the man’s grasp but he easily scooped her up as well. _

_“Wrenn listen to me!” The copy cried as she was being dragged out of the house. “Take care of Cyrus!”_

_The girl, Wrenn, watched helplessly as her mother was dragged away tears streaming down her tiny face. _

_Aeris closed her eyes unable to watch anymore._

_“Ruin and death follow you like a plague,” Aeris opened her eyes, back in the desert the copy showed Aeris as she was now. Tired and world wearied, thick dark bags hung under her eyes and her leather armor that was once polished was now ragged. _

_“Shut up,” Aeris pretested weakly and buried her head in her hands._

_“A broken doll no one wants to play with anymore,” The copy flashed a wicked grin. “Dingy and torn with faded glass eyes,”_

_“Stop talking!” Aeris tried to push the copy away but she jumped back cackling._

_“You cling to a stupid dream,” The copy’s laughter was echoing through Aeris’ mind, grating against her sanity. “You think you can save him, but you have nowhere to turn,”_

_Aeris sat trembling in the sand, her heart pounding in her chest as the copy crouched in front of her. “You’re stuck in your own head,” The copy giggled. “Like a fly trapped in a web,” The copy flashed another wicked grin. “But the spider is dead, there's no one around to set you free,”_

_“I SAID STOP TALKING!” Aeris lashed out and the copy stumbled back, surprise filling her dark green eyes._

_Blood spurted out of the now gaping wound in her neck. When had she grabbed her daggers? “Except yourself,”_

_Aeris dropped her blood covered daggers as a ragged sob ripped itself from her throat and she sank back into the sand gasping for air. She looked at her trembling hands, there was blood spattered across her skin._

_She scooped up a hand full of sand and began scrubbing her hands with it. The abrasive particles rubbed the top layer of her skin away along with the blood, but it wasn’t enough. Her hands still felt dirty, stained by her own blood._

_The sand shifted behind her and a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her as she sat shaking in the sand. All sounds ceased as she sank back into the warmth of his chest sobbing harshly. The short hairs of his beard brushed against her cheek as he pressed himself closer to her and murmured into her ear. _

_“I’m here,” _

_She hiccuped and leaned her head against his chest reveling in the warmth and safety she found there, leaning into his embrace felt like coming home. A large hand stroked her hair and a wave of calm washed over her. _

_She took a few heaving breaths. “Tell me what to do,” Her voice was shaky and small._

_One of his hands gripped her chin roughly and jerked her head up to face him. Fear gripped her as he looked down at her with glowing orange eyes and hair that flickered like flame. “Die,”_

~~**~~

Aeris jerked out of her sleep harshly enough to knock over the chair she was in, sending her crashing to the ground. She cried out as her back hit the limestone floor.

She eyed the bottle of wine that had fallen over, spilling it’s remaining contents onto the floor staining the stone crimson, and made a mental note not to ask Kulori for something stronger later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aeris really needs a hug.
> 
> Comment to give the poor woman a hug


	25. Fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo boy, strap in tight for a long twisty ride as we finally get into the Spirit Temple! Will Link finally talk to Aeris? How will Aeris deal with Koume and Kotake? How will she react to Nabooru being a Sage? Can Ganondorf be saved? 
> 
> Find out the answers to these questions are more below!

Aeris stood leaning against the gate to the Wastelands, the cool night winds cut through her leather armor making her shiver lightly. A flash of green ducking between the various buildings of the fortress caught her eye.

Link was moving through the shadows of the Fortress, Navi must have been hiding in his hat so her blue glow wouldn’t give away the hero’s location. Aeris watched as he crept toward the gate, carefully hidden in the shadows out of sight.

“Going somewhere?” Link jumped several inches as she stepped forward.

“Hylia!” He half whispered. “You scared me,”

She laughed lightly. “Sorry about that,”

“Are you here to stop me?” His blue eyes hardened as he looked at her.

“I can’t stop you from leaving, you have a mission to finish,” She moved to lookout into the desert. “But the Wastes are a vicious unforgiving place, you’ll need a guide,”

“You’ll just follow me if I say no, won’t you?” His ears lowered in defeat.

She smiled. “I’m as invested in this as you are,” She sighed. “We can’t take the horses.” Koume and Kotake had cut off the Colossus from the Fortress with a river of quicksand. “I hope you’re ready for a hell of a walk,”

~~**~~

The wind howled outside of the small shelter buried in the middle of the desert. “I’ve never seen the storm get this bad before,” Aeris stood just inside the door looking down at Link, who was shaking sand out of his boots.

“I hate sand,” Link scowled at the quickly growing pile of sand beside him. “But at least this isn’t wet sand,” He looked as if he was reliving a terrible memory and Aeris laughed.

“I think we should stay here for the rest of the night,” She hopped down into the shelter. “It will be easier to navigate the storm during the day,”

She settled next to Link and removed her own boots to shake the build up of sand from them. “You said you’ve never seen it this bad before?” Link was finally speaking to her again, but Navi was proving less willing to trust her again.

“We use to make the trek to the Colossus four times a year for festivals,” Memories of bonfires and dancing filled her mind. “We would ride as a group, a winding caravan through the sands. The storm would sometimes kick up but never to this extent,”

“So what changed,” Link asked as the pulled his boots back on.

“Magic,” She tapped her boots out one last time and pulled them back on. “Koume and Kotake are doing everything in their power to keep us out of the Colossus,”

“Magic,” Link sighed. “I’m really starting to hate that word,”

Aeris laughed. “Me too kid,”

~~**~~

The Colossus loomed over them in the mid morning sun, it’s serenely beautiful face fixed on a point in the far distance. Aeris took a moment as they approached the archway that sat several meters from the entrance. 

“Everything alright?” Link noticed her standing with a hand pressed against one of the columns with a strange look on her face.

“We were married right here,” She turned to face him, tears building in her eyes. “Right under this arch,”

“Oh,” The young Hylian dropped his gaze to his boots. “Do you need a moment?”

Aeris shook her head steeling herself. “I’m fine,” She gave him a weak smile. “Let’s go,”

As they entered the temple Aeris was struck by a staggering sense of nostalgia, it hit her like a wave that carried the scent of jasmine incense and the gentle warmth of dozens of candles. She froze unable to move past the entryway, her eyes locked on the space between the two statues at the top of the stairs. Her breath caught in her throat as flashes of memories clouded her mind.

She barely heard Link call her name before a pot slammed into her chest.

It knocked her off of her feet and heavy ceramic pieces clattered to the floor around her as she fell. A small groan left her as she laid on the warm limestone floor. “That sucked,”

Link hurried to her side and helped haul her to her feet. “I’m sorry I tried to warn you,”

“It’s fine,” She dusted herself off. “I got caught up in memories,”

Link patted her shoulder softly. “Are you ok to keep going?”

She nodded. “Lead the way,”

~~**~~

“Can we take a minute?” The gentle breeze that met them as they exited the upper portion of the temple onto the Colossus’ left hand was readily welcomed.

“I don’t see why not,” Link seemed unfazed as he pulled a shield embossed with a mirror from a chest.

Aeris doubled over attempting to catch her breath. “How do you handle everything trying to kill you all the time?” Everything in the temple so far had attempted to kill them on sight, even some of the statues had come to life just to murder them.

“It’s not so bad once you get used to it,” Link shrugged as he inspected his new piece of equipment. “At least it’s not the Water Temple, that was horrible,”

“Wet sand?” Aeris laughed as she settled onto the edge of the platform to admire the horizon.

“Wet sand,” Link echoed a grimace contorting his face. “Morpha was pretty bad though,” He added as an afterthought.

“Morpha?” Aeris turned to give Link an inquisitive look.

“Boss monster,” He grunted. “It’s tough to describe, but it was basically this orb that controlled giant tentacles made of water that could grab me and toss me around like a rag doll. I had to pull the orb out with the Longshot to kill it,” He was inspecting the blade of the Master Sword now.

Aeris stared blankly at Link, he was describing an eldritch horror in the same way one would describe a strange flower they saw once. “Link,”

“Yeah?” He looked up from the blade and blinked at her slowly.

“You need a vacation,” She chuckled lightly.

“What’s a vacation?” Genuine laughter bubbled up from both of them.

~~**~~

They watched as the large statues’ face crumbled away revealing a passage. Link wrapped his arm around Aeris and pulled out the Longshot. Once they were across he pulled the large golden key they had found from one of the various satchels and unlocked the chains on the door blocking their path.

The room beyond the door was a hallway lined with columns. Aeris mouth went dry as she spotted two crouched figures at the far end, they stood before an IronKnuckle speaking quietly to one another. “Ho ho ho! Looks like someone is here,” The hags voice chilled her to the bone. “Koume,”

Aeris took a surprised step back. These hags looked nothing like the Koume and Kotake she knew, with their bug eyes and hunched backs. “Hee hee hee! Looks like it Kotake,”

“What rude fellows they are to intrude so boldly into our Temple… Ho ho ho!” They rose into the air on wooden brooms. “But is that our dear Aeris I see?” Her blood ran cold.

“It appears our dear daughter in law still doesn’t see our side of things,” The twins cackled as Aeris and Link to a step forward. “We should teach her a lesson! Hee hee hee!”

They turned to the IronKnuckle. “Oh, loyal minion…” The witches moved to hover just behind the IronKnuckle sitting on its throne. “Destroy these intruders on our behalf!”

The possessed suit of armor rose from its throne as the witches vanished and summoned a hefty double bearded axe. With a battle cry it lurched into action.

“Link you distract it while I get behind it!” Aeris unsheathed her daggers and darted to the side of the room to skirt around the edges.

Link rushed forward to keep the creatures attention on him, striking when he could. It was vulnerable just after it attacked. Aeris watched Link fight the IronKnuckle, something about the way it moved was odd. Most IronKnuckles moved rigidly but this one moved with a strange grace.

She pushed the observation to the side and leapt into action as Link landed a particularly heavy blow causing the monster to reel back. Her daggers hit home in a weak point in the chain mail armor. A deadly blow, It froze stunned by its defeat.

Aeris sheathed her daggers as the pieces of armor began to clatter to the floor. “Nabooru!” She rushed forward to catch the Gerudo as she fell from the armor’s grasp.

Link let out a startled sound and Aeris and Nabooru hit the floor. “Unnnh….” Nabooru gripped Aeris’ arms as she slowly regained consciousness. “Aeris?”

“Hey Nabs,” Aeris watched the life slowly ebb back into Nabooru’s eyes.

“Where are we?” She gripped her head lightly.

Aeris opened her mouth to respond but Kotake suddenly reappeared in the room followed closely by Koume. Link stumbled back blinded by the sudden flashes of light that accompanied them.

“Well, well… Looks like she’s back to normal, Koume…” The air crackled with energy.

“Don’t you touch her!” Aeris lunged forward but found herself slamming her fist into the stone wall instead of Kotake.

“Aeris!” Nabooru scrambled forward trying desperately to reach her friend. “Listen to me, it’s not Ganondorf! Koume and Kotake did something to him!”

“I know!” Aeris cradled her injured hand against her chest as Koume and Kotake cackled. 

“Insolent vai!” The witches screeched. “Brainwash her again!”

Aeris and Link barely had time to react before Nabooru vanished in a flash of light followed closely by Koume and Kotake.

“I’ll kill them,” Aeris growled as she moved across the room toward Link.

The young Hylian placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry,” He offered her a pitying look. “Life with them must have been fun,”

“HA!” She managed a small laugh. “I barely saw them, they were always here,”

She cast a glance to the limestone walls of the temple, this place was supposed to be a holy place, a place of worship, but it was tainted. Koume and Kotake used it for unspeakable atrocities, leaving an ugly black stain on the golden tiles.

“We should get going,” Link gave her a soft pat on the shoulder before turning to the door. Aeris nodded in agreement and Link heaved the door open.

The room beyond was made up of five raised platforms, four smaller ones arranged around a large central one. It was easy enough to climb onto the central platform, though Link seemed to be slightly less winded than Aeris as he helped her climb to her feet.

“Dear sweet Aeris,” Link and Aeris jumped at the sudden sound of twin voices. “It’s so nice of you to bring this stupid child to us,” Loud cackling filled the air. “Such a lovely sacrifice to the great Ganondorf,”

Koume and Kotake rose from swirling magic circles on two of the smaller platforms. “I think you mean Demise,” Aeris’ wicked smile grew wider at the hags confused faces.

“How did you know that?” Koume’s flushed scarlet.

“It doesn’t matter!” Kotake seethed. “These two are nothing but annoying obstacles in out Lord’s way,” She raised her hand. “With my flame, I will burn you to the bone!”

Aeris and Link stumbled back as Kotake doubled in size and her hair burst into flames. Koume cackled behind them and the pair turned to face her. “With my frost, I will freeze you to your soul!” She too doubled in size her hair becoming a solid spike of ice.

“Shit,” Aeris followed Kotake as she and her sister began circling the room. “Their magic is stronger than I thought,”

“No kidding,” Link watched as the twins met just above their heads, still spinning in circles.

“I can’t reach them up there,” Aeris moved so that her back was pressed against Link’s. He got the idea and turned to face Koume while Aeris faced Kotake.

The twins began moving from platform to platform trying to confuse Link and Aeris. Aeris lost sight of Kotake for a moment, but it was enough time for the hag to use her broom to send fire spewing toward her. She cried out in surprise and barely managed to duck out of the way.

“Link watch out!” Navi finally made her reappearance from inside of Link’s hat.

Link turned just in time to bring up the mirror shield and reflect the flames back to the witch. The flames poured over Kotake’s skin easily and she cackled. “You’ll have to do better than that little hero,”

“Shit, Link!” Aeris noticed Koume readying an attack. The hero spun and easily deflected the beam of ice directed at him. Koume easily reabsorbed the frost and cackled like her sister. “Try again!” She taunted.

“The magic doesn’t hurt them and we can’t hit them,” Link panted. “What are we supposed to do?”  
They returned to circling back to back, each keeping an eye on a witch. “Fire and ice don’t usually go well together,” Aeris mumbled under her breath an after thought as she tried to rack her brain on a way to beat the witches.

“That’s it!” Link cried as Kotake readied another attack. He lifted his shield as the beam of fire shot toward them, but instead of directing the attack back to Kotake he angled it to hit Koume. The witch cried out and was momentarily immobilized.

“Link you’re a genius!” Aeris shouted as the two whirled around each other.

The pattern continued as such until Koume suddenly stopped. “I’ve had enough of these two!” She extended her hand to her sister. “Let’s get serious now, Kotake!”

“Oh great, what now?” Link panted lightly.

“I don’t know,” Aeris gritted her teeth. The two witches were already incredibly powerful, what more could they have up their sleeves?

“Oh ho! Ok, Koume,” The two began spinning around each other faster until their hands connected. 

“Kotake and Koume’s Double Dynamite Attack!” They disappeared in a poof of blue and red smoke.

Link and Aeris cried out in alarm as the smoke cleared revealing a single very large woman. She was young and alluring, the same as Koume and Kotake had been when Aeris was younger and sported pigtails one of flames and one of ice.

“Oh what the fuck!?” Aeris was unable to hold back as the woman giggled.

“Do you like our ultimate form dear?” The woman giggled again bringing one of her hands to her mouth. “You may call us, Twinrova,”

“Aeris,” She turned to Link who looked terrified. “Did you know they could do that?”

“No,” She spoke through gritted teeth.

“Poor Aeris,” That giggle infuriated her. “In over her head,” Twinrova raised the ice broom. “She should have been a good little girl and known her place!”

Instead of an icy beam a single blast of ice rocked toward Aeris but Link was there shield ready. He stumbled back into her as the shield absorbed the blast instead of reflecting it. “Known my place!” Aeris circled around Link. “I took vows to stand by him, not someone using his body like a puppet!”

Twinrova cackled, the grating sound echoed off the walls. “Vows, HA! Stupid girl, did you really think it was that simple!” The woman giggled. “Oh we did so much more!”

Another blast of ice hit the shield on Links arm and the build up of energy exploded out of it hitting Twinrova in the chest. Aeris stood frozen, trembling as the woman collapsed and Link leapt across the gap to land a few blows against her.

After a few hits the woman shrieked in rage and rose back into the air. “What do you mean?” Aeris was unsure if the woman heard her.

“You know,” There was that giggle again. “You felt it, you still feel it deep down,” She raised her broom and shot a blast of fire at Link. “Did you really think you collapsed from a lack of food?”

Aeris’ blood ran cold. “So it was magic,”

“Of course it was magic,” She rolled her eyes. “Powerful too, so much so that he didn’t even notice,” She lowered both of the brooms. “We bound you to him, in life and death. Your souls are enmeshed in each other.”

Link sent Aeris a panicked look as her daggers clattered to the ground. “It’s why you feel numb, lost without him.” Another blast of fire was directed at Link, but the shield didn’t release the built up energy.

“You’re lying,” Aeris let out a giggle of her own. “Why would you do that? What would you gain from it?”

“A backup plan,” The ceremony was flashing through Aeris’ mind, the jolts of energy she had felt when each cord was tied. “Ganondorf wasn’t a sure bet as a host for Lord Demise, he turned out to be so willful,” Twinrova tisked lightly. “If something would have gone wrong you were to be our back up.” She giggled. “Or your children,” The blast of fire directed at Link was an afterthought.

Rage filled Aeris as Twinrova collapsed, she grabbed her daggers from where they fell and dashed over to leap across the gap to where Twinrova sat. “How could you?” She leaned in close. “He was your child,” She drove her dagger into the woman's exposed shoulder, blackish blood sprayed over her.

“An unfortunate necessity,” Twinrova gritted her teeth. “Our magic needed to flow through his veins,” She winced as Aeris drove the blade deeper. “And the vai was an unforeseen byproduct,”  
Aeris growled as the realization what had just been said washed over her. “They aren’t just cousins are they?”

“It’s hard to say,” Aeris twisted the blade and drew a pained hiss from Twinrova. “Magic is such a tricky thing,”

“You don’t deserve them,” She leaned in close again. “Either of them,” She pulled her blade out and turned to Link. “I assume you need to strike the final blow,”

He nodded and Aeris carefully leapt back across the gap to trade places with Link. She thought that she would watch Link strike the blow, but she found herself facing the other way, lost in thought.

So many questions were running through her head. Were they telling the truth, where their souls really bound together in a more literal way? If so what did that mean? What were the long term implications of it? How connected were they?

What would happen if one of them were to die?

She briefly heard Koume and Kotake arguing over who was older and then silence filled the room. The sound of Link's boots drew her attention and she turned to face the hero. “Are you alright?” She flinched away from the hand he extended to her.

“I will be,” She turned and offered him a small wavering smile.

“I have to go into the Sacred Realm to awaken the Sage of Spirit,” He motioned to a glowing blue ring on the floor several feet away. “Will you be ok out here alone,”

She nodded. “I’ll be fine Link,” She nodded to the ring. “Go, I’ll wait for you outside,”

She watched him step into the light and disappear into a prism of light. Once he was gone from view completely she turned to leave, fully intending to be long gone before he returned.

~~**~~

_“Link, finally, all of us, the six Sages have been awakened! The time for the showdown with the King of Evil has come!”_

_Link listened as Rauru addressed him but avoided eye contact. Being in the Sacred Realm felt strange as always, but something was gnawing at Link’s gut._

_“Do I have to kill him?”_

_The sage of Light raised an eyebrow at the young hero. “It is the only way to eradicate the evil Link,”_

_“What if it’s not though?” Link looked up at the elderly sage. “What if I could save him?”_

_“Save him?” Rauru scoffed. “Link you can’t save someone who is evil to the core,”_

_“But,”_

_Rauru silenced Link by raising his hand. “I’m sorry Link but it is the only way,” Link lowered his head. “Now go, someone waits for you in the Temple of Time,”_

_As the Sacred Realm faded from his view Link was plagued by thoughts of how he was going to tell Aeris that he was going to have kill her husband._


	26. Black Mambo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this wasn't suppose to be this long but oh well

The darkened fortress was silent, most of the Gerudo were resting peacefully in their homes feeling secure for the first time in years. The only signs of life other than the few guards still on duty were the faint sounds of arguing coming from inside the war room. 

Six souls one from each of the various species of Hyrule stood around the large map that depicted Hyrule and the vast desert. “I’m not planning anything without Aeris here,” Nabooru crossed her arms her face daring any of the other Sages to challenge her.

“Are we sure we can trust her?” Saria the small green haired Kokiri spoke up from her place beside Link.

“I trust her,” Link looked down at his childhood friend and gave her a reassuring smile. “And judging by what was revealed in the Spirit Temple, she may be right about Ganondorf,” 

“It it possible,” Impa sighed deeply. 

“Possible?” Nabooru scoffed. “It’s the truth,”

“The truth?” Darunia’s voice boomed through the room. “You expect us to believe some long dead evil is possessing your king?” It was the Goron’s turn to scoff. 

“What are you suggesting?” Nabooru’s eyes narrowed.

“Stop it!” Impa stepped between the Gerudo and Goron. “If we are going to win this we need to work together,”

“Should we be doing this without Rauru?” Ruto spoke softly. “We work together much better with him around,”

“Rauru can no longer leave the Sacred Realm,” Impa cast he gaze to each of her fellow Sages. “It has clouded his perception of the workings of the physical world, things are no longer as black and white as he would like to believe,” 

“I don’t want to kill anyone,” Link’s voice was soft. “If there is even the smallest chance we can save him, that’s what I want to do,”

Darunia sighed. “You’re right Brother,” He turned to Nabooru. “Forgive me, it is difficult not to think that we Gorons were the only to suffer,” 

“It’s not a question of who has or hasn’t suffered,” Saria spoke up her voice surprisingly strong. “The question is how do we fix it,”

“Wise words for one so small,” Nabooru chuckled and Saria smiled brightly.

“Indeed,” Impa crossed her arms. “But we need to act quickly, where is Aeris?”

“She said she would be waiting for me outside of the temple, but she wasn't there when I came out,” Link sighed. “Time is strange in the Sacred Realm it dark by the time I left the temple, she may have returned here,”

“I sent a guard to look for her as soon as we arrived,” Nabooru leaned heavily against a wall as she spoke. “She was supposedly resting in her quarters, I have no idea what’s taking them so long,” 

The five Sages and link turned as the door swung open and a Gerudo guard entered. “Nabooru,” The guard held her head low, refusing to make eye contact as she spoke. “We can’t find Aeris,”

“What do you mean you can’t find her?” Nabooru’s voice was dangerously low.

“We’ve searched the entire fortress,” The other Sages exchanged glances as the guard continued. “She and several things from the royal quarters have vanished,” 

“Damn it Aeris,” Nabooru sighed and turned back to the Sages. 

“How sure are you that she didn’t just run?” Ruto’s fins flared slightly

“What did she take?” Nabooru turned back to the guard and the woman jumped slightly under her gaze. 

“Her circlet, her mourning attire and,” The woman paled slightly and motioned for Nabooru to lean closer so she could whisper the final item.

Nabooru sighed. “Damn it Aeris,” 

“What?” Link jumped to his feet from his place beside Saria. 

Nabooru turned to Link and sent him a pained look. “If she’s doing what I think she is,” Her voice was grave as she continued. “She has a plan and she’s two steps ahead of us,” She could feel the energy from her new found abilities surge up inside of her. 

“We need to move now,”

~~**~~

The sun was creeping over the horizon as Aeris neared the stairway into Kakariko Village. Starlight’s sides heaved under her and sweat foamed on her flanks, Aeris felt bad having to push her beloved companion as hard as she had, but she was on a tight time frame. It wouldn’t be long before Nabooru caught on to what she was planning.

“I’m sorry girl,” Aeris gave Star a gentle pat. “You can rest soon,” 

Few people were stirring in the Village as Aeris made her way through the rows of houses, but she knew that Urora would be up. The woman rose with the sun every day and started her daily routine by the time the Cuccos crowed.

She paused as she came to a stop in front of the house she had called home for the past seven years, it was traditional Hylian in design but Urora had added several Gerudo accents over the years. 

She could hear Urora moving around the kitchen preparing her morning meal and tea, her heart ached as she pushed the door open and Urora jumped, startled by Aeris’ sudden entrance. 

“Sa’oten!” The Gerudo woman barely managed to avoid dropping her mug of steaming tea. “Aeris, you scared me Vehvi,”

“Sorry Urora,” Aeris smiled sheepishly and moved to hug her adoptive mother. “I came to tell you it’s safe to return to the desert,” 

“So the witches are dead?” Urora motioned for Aeris to sit and poured Aeris a mug of tea.

“Yes,” Aeris sighed as she was handed the steaming mug, thankful for it’s warmth. Winter was approaching and the early mornings were quickly becoming cooler. 

“And Ganondorf?” The two shared a look that only a mother and daughter could, a look of both compassion and understanding.

“I have a plan,” Urora nodded slowly as she took in Aeris’ expression.

“You don’t plan on returning to us do you?” Urora placed her mug on the table and gave Aeris a knowing look.

“I,” A pang of guilt shot through her as she tried to speak. “I think I can save him and I'm prepared to sacrifice anything to do so,” Her hand fell to the satchel at her hip, the contents felt as if they were burning into her side. 

“I hope it doesn’t come to that,” Urora swirled the contents of her mug slowly. “I fear that it must though,” She sighed heavily. “Hyrule and it’s royal family are notoriously unforgiving,” The Gerudo woman stood slowly and moved to look out of the kitchen window. “Did I ever tell you about my husband?”

“No,” Aeris had been meaning to ask Urora about her life before she took in Nabooru for years.

“His name was Rhoam, and he was the crown prince of Hyrule,” Urora smiled softly as Aeris stared wide eyed at her. “I was young when I first ventured into Hyrule, barely sixteen fresh from my warrior’s trial, It was hard to imagine Urora young and inexperienced. “I was ambushed by a group of Stalchildren as the sun set over Hyrule Field, I was sure that I was going to die when a man in silver armor on a white stallion rushed to my aide,” 

Aeris laughed lightly. “It’s like something out of a fairy tale,” 

“Indeed, he helped tend my wounds and offered me a ride to Castle Town. I had no idea he was a prince so I accepted, he was a humble man easy to talk to and he made me laugh, I was smitten within the first hour,” Urora let out a huff of a laugh. “Young and stupid,”

“Sounds familiar,” The pair laughed together for a moment. “When did you?”

“Figure it out?” Aeris nodded. “As soon as we approached the bridge the guards drew their weapons and he had to use his title to permit me entrance to the town,” She rolled her eyes in a way that Aeris had seen many times in her youth, mainly when Urora would discover Nabooru and Aeris up to no good. “I almost died right then and there, I apologized profusely but he insisted that it was his duty as prince to make sure visiting neighbors enjoyed their stay,” 

“So how did you wind up, you know?” Aeris couldn’t imagine Urora anyway other that the strong confident woman she had known for nearly her whole life.

“He snuck out of the castle every night I was in town to see me, he said I was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and couldn’t let me slip through his fingers,” There was a wistful smile on her face as she spoke that made Aeris’ heart happy. “I was only supposed to be in town for a week but on my last night he asked me to marry him,”

“And you accepted?” Aeris was on the edge of her seat as she listened to Urora.

“No,” Aeris deflated to lean back into her seat causing Urora to laugh. “Not at first, he was a prince and I was just a girl visiting a neighboring kingdom, he left me that night and I thought that was the end of it, but the next morning he came back to me and told me that he had denounced his crown so we could be together,”

Aeris gasped lightly. “He did that for you after only knowing you for a week?”

“He did,” Urora nodded. “He said that his younger brother Daphnes had always been better than him at the dignitary side of things, he would rather lead his men on a battlefield than from a throne, so he offered to be his brothers General and let him take the throne,” She sighed. “We were wed the following morning and started our life in a small house on the banks of Lake Hylia,”

“So what happened?” Aeris finished her tea and stood to place the mug in the sink. 

“His father wasn’t happy about his eldest son marrying a Gerudo, he constantly begged Rhoam to return to the castle, to return to his crown.” She sighed deeply. “For two years we were happy, for two years everything was perfect, until one day he received a summons to battle. He was confused, no battles were happening Hyrule was at peace, but he went anyway.” The mug in Urora’s hand cracked under her grip, but she ignored it. “He was the only casualty of the battle and none of the reports had the same story,”

“You think his father had him killed?” Aeris took the cracked mug from Urora and held her hands tightly in her own.

“I can’t prove it, but the circumstances were too strange. I left the night I got the news and returned to the desert,” It pained Aeris to see Urora like this. “I’m sorry vehvi,” Urora wiped a single tear from her cheek. “But, you need to know that the royal family is vindictive, even if you succeed in saving Ganondorf, you still may not get your desired outcome,”

“I know,” Green eyes met gold. “But I have to try,” 

The two hugged one final time and Urora watched the girl she had raised from a child to the woman before her, walk out of her home one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we saw the Sages and heard Urora's story what did you guys think??


	27. On We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap in guys this is a big'un
> 
> p.s. Check chapter 13 for a Christmas present from me to you

Seeing Castle Town in its current state made Aeris sick, the once proud marble fountain laying ruins surrounded by crumbling buildings and broken windows made her heart ache, but the shambling corpses were the worst. They had no reaction as she passed other than slowly turning their heads toward her and moaning dejectedly. 

She lowered her head and quickly made her way through the ruined streets. The trek from Kakariko has taken longer on foot than she had anticipated and she was behind schedule, Link wouldn't be far behind her. 

She needed to hurry.

~~**~~

A wave of intense heat washed over her as she peered down into the chasm surrounding the dark Castle, the thick red liquid that oozed from the crack in the earth’s surface spit and churned mixing with a strange black and violet haze that filled the air. 

“Fantastic,” She spoke to no one. “How in the hell am I supposed to make it across this?” 

She cast her gaze back to the darkened spire of the castle, gone were the white marble walls and blue shingled roof, replaced by angular black parapets and spires. The whole building gave off a menacing aura as it hovered above the pit of liquid fire.

She was weighing the pros and cons of attempting a running leap when the ground beneath her began shaking violently enough to knock her off of her feet. She watched as a flat stone large enough to reach across the pit rose out of the flames and hovered before her, liquid fire dripping from its surface hardening into black stone.

She rose to her feet, brushing soot and black sand from her clothes. “Well then,” She grabbed her bag from where it had fallen and stepped onto the black stone. It held firm under her and she made her way across it slowly. Once she was across the stone crumbled to pieces and fell back into the pit sending sparks of violet and red flying into the air.

The entrance to the castle loomed before her, there was no turning back now.

~~**~~

“If you want to save Princess Zelda, come to my Castle!” 

Link’s mind was spinning, Sheik was Zelda and nothing made sense anymore. He should have known, should have expected that the princess would stay close enough to observe the events unfolding and he should have known that the strange Sheikah was hiding something and yet here he was staring at the place where only seconds before Zelda had been standing.

“Link we need to get to the castle,” Navi’s small voice drew Link from his thoughts.

“I know, just give me a minute,” He glared at the golden triangles on the back of his hand. 

He hated it, hated what it made him, hated what it was asking of him.

“Link,” Navi bobbed in the air in front of his face. “The Princess,”

“I KNOW!” Link snapped at his companion and she shot back from him. Link had felt many emotions on his journey, but this was his first encounter with rage. It bubbled up from deep in his chest and brought with it white hot tears. 

He wrapped both hands around the hilt of the Master Sword and drew it from its sheath. The silver blade glinted in the light of the temple, mocking him. He screamed and heaved the blade over his head and threw it as hard as he could across the room. Metal clashed against marble as Link sank to his knees, hands balled into fists in the hem of his tunic.

He scrambled to remove the Hylian Shield from his back and threw it away from him, the silver gauntlets followed, piece by piece he stripped himself of his gear and scattered it around him on the perfect marble floor of the Temple of Time, until all that remained where his tunic, hat, and the indigo ocarina that had started it all.

His knuckles turned white as he gripped the ocarina, tears still poured down his face blurring the world around him. In his hands he held an item that was capable of bringing him through time and space but it couldn’t bring him back. It couldn’t bring him back to before all of this happened.

It couldn’t…

With another scream Link hurled the Ocarina across the room. It clattered against the marble floors before coming to rest just before the pedestal where the sacred stones rested.

If Zelda would have just waited none of this would have happened. Ganondorf wouldn’t have accessed the Sacred Realm and Hyrule wouldn’t lie in ruins. Link collapsed, the marble floor was cool against his skin as soft sobs wracked his body

If she would have just waited.

~~**~~

Aeris made her way up the spiraling staircase, unease settled in her stomach like lead weights. Thus far none of the monsters that inhabited the castle had acknowledged her presence. Each time she would enter a room every monster would stand stock still their heads slowly turning to watch as she passed. 

She was nearing the top of the central spire, and anxiety was eating away at her. The odds of her plan actually working were slim, but she had to try. She entered a room with two Iron Knuckles standing guard, their helmets scraped against their armor as their heads turned to watch her pass, the sound of metal on metal sent chills down her spine.

The door in this room slid open as easily as all the others had and she climbed one final set of stairs before emerging into a large room with stained glass windows for walls and a large organ sitting on a dais against the far wall. 

Standing before the organ was Ganondorf or more aptly Demise wearing Ganondorf’s body. He was softly taunting a woman trapped in a pink prism, he cast a glance over his shoulder as Aeris entered a sly smile spread across his face at the sight of her. 

“Aeris, I must say,” He cast his hands up, sending the prism up toward the ceiling. “Black suits you,”

~~**~~

Link was exhausted, this castle was unlike any of the temples he had ventured to thus far, in the way that it encompassed all of them. Six barrier rooms, one for each of the Sages, modeled after their designated Temples.

With each barrier he had to use the Light Arrows given to him by Zelda, but each one he used felt like it was drawing energy from him, from his life source. By the time he brought the final barrier down he was ready to collapse, sweat poured down his brow and soaked his tunic making the fabric stick to his body restricting his movements. 

He took a moment to breathe once he was back in the main room and took a swig of one of the red potions from his satchel. The red liquid did little to ease the aching in his bones but did help perk him up a bit.

“How are you holding up?” Navi spoke softly, Link’s earlier outburst was still fresh in her mind.

“Fine,” Link’s response was clipped and his tone harsh. “I just want to get this over with,”

Navi bobbed slightly and retreated to her usual place inside of his hat leaving him alone with his thoughts as he trudged on deeper into the castle.

~~**~~

With the boss key securely in his bag Link downed the rest of the red potion, coughing harshly as he swallowed too quickly. He panted harshly, struggling to find the will to continue on. He wanted to quit, to lay down the Master Sword and his shield and just walk away, let someone else finish it. But, he continued on moving more like a machine than a man.

He dispatched the Iron Knuckles in the next room with little effort, relying on muscle memory. From that point he moved without taking in his surroundings, pushing forward with one goal in mind. 

He continued climbing undeterred until he came to a stop before the final door, the door he needed the key in his bag to open. “Link,” He turned a tired eye to Navi. “Please be careful,”

He smirked at his companion and slid the key into the slot.

~~**~~

What lay beyond the door made Link stop in his tracks. The prism that Zelda had been imprisoned in was suspended above a grand organ and sitting at that organ playing a menacing melody was Ganondorf, but what took Link by surprise was the woman leaning against the pillar by Ganondorf’s side. 

Her black hair was pulled into a high ponytail and rolled into tight curls, she was wearing a black gown adorned with gold and rubies with bishop sleeves, but there was something about the outfit that he had seen before that he couldn’t quite place.

She turned her head slightly at the sound of him entering, he met her green eyes briefly before she turned away from him, smirking darkly. He had never seen her in a crown before, but the simple circlet of interwoven gold strands that came to a point between her brows made him realize for the first time that she had indeed been and still was a queen. 

A wave of energy washed over him as the Triforce of Courage on the back of his hand began glowing brightly, filling him with renewed vigor. Ganondorf chuckled still playing his chilling song as the light from the Triforce of Wisdom began glowing from its place with Zelda.

“The Triforce parts are resonating…” The sound of the organ slowly receded as Ganondorf stopped playing and Aeris moved to place a hand on Ganondorf’s shoulder. “They are combining into one again…”

Aeris turned to glance at Link over her shoulder, there was something dark in her eyes that Link had never seen before. This was not the Aeris that he had come to know, this was not the Aeris that had cradled him and sang softly as he had a nightmare. 

“The two Triforce parts that I could not capture on that day seven years ago…” The Gerudo man turned to look at Aeris. “I didn’t expect they would be hidden within you two, but Aeris my dear you’ve done wonderfully leading them here to me,” The woman giggled lightly. “And now, finally, all the Triforce parts have gathered here!”

Link stepped back as Ganondorf rose from his place wiping his cape around himself dramatically, there was more of an orange glow to the man's eyes than Link remembered. “These toys are too much for you!” He clenched his fist displaying the Triforce of Power that he possessed. “I command you to return them to me!” 

Link stumbled back speechless as Aeris stopped Ganondorf from advancing toward him. “Allow me my King,” She flashed her husband a sickeningly sweet smile when he whipped his head toward her. “This sniveling brat isn’t worth your time, let me take care of him,” 

Ganondorf ran a thumb over Aeris’ cheek and chuckled. “You’re just full of surprises today aren’t we?” A chill ran down Link’s spine as Aeris giggled and pressed a kiss to the end of Ganondorf’s nose. “Very well,” He returned to his seat at the organ. “Bring me his head,”

The Hylian woman turned to face Link her face unreadable as she stalked forward slowly unsheathing her daggers. Link shakily unsheathed the Master Sword and held it out toward her. “Aeris I don’t want to do this,”

“Aww Link,” She blinked at him slowly her skirts billowing around her as she moved. “What’s the matter?” He stepped back. “Don’t you trust me?” 

He barely had time to blink as she surged forward, using both of her blades to knock the Master Sword from his grasp, only leaving him with his shield to defend himself from her rapid fire onslaught. He peered at her over the top of his shield, her green eyes bore into him as her daggers glanced off of the shield. 

Her attacks were coming to quickly for him to reach for the Kokiri Sword, each one sending shock waves through the shield and up his arms. “Link,” Her voice cut through the haze his mind had receded into. “Trust me,” He dropped his guard surprised by the sincerity in her voice and face. Only for her to slip a blade under the edge of his shield twisting his arm painfully to the side.

White hot pain coursed through him, his gaze drifted down to the source of the pain and he found a red and gold hilt lodged between his lower ribs. His eyes widened as blood blossomed around the blade, he slowly looked back up to Aeris and she had the audacity took look pained by it. 

He stumbled back, his shield clattered to the ground his hands flying to the dagger sticking between his lower ribs. He sank to his knees, but his eyes never left hers, he coughed and the taste of iron flooded his mouth as blood spilled past his lips.

He slowly laid back, each weak breath he took was like fire. He tried to drag himself backward as she approached him, but she grabbed him by the front of his tunic and slipped something into his hand. “You’re going to be fine,” He glanced down at his hand and found a tiny bottle with a small pink fairy inside.

He screamed as she drove her second blade down into his right shoulder, the pain was unbearable. He teetered on the edge of unconsciousness, but willed himself the stay awake. 

He needed to be awake.

~~**~~

“It is done my King,” Aeris turned back to face the organ. Zelda was screaming and banging her fist against the prism the held her.

“Well done,” He laughed cruelly and extended his hands lowering the prism holding Zelda back to the ground. “Now for the Princess,” Tears coursed down Zelda’s cheeks and she stared at Aeris, hatred burned in her intense blue eyes.

Aeris watched as the prism lowered, her hands drifted to her waist and slowly began untying the belt that hung loosely around her hips. Once she held it in her hands she tied the cords that made it into a crude slip knot. 

She slowly stepped in front of Ganondorf while his focus was solely on the princess and looped the end of it over his hands and pulled it as tightly as she could. He cried out and fell to his knees. She quickly tied her own hands in a similar fashion and looped the remaining length around their forearms trapping them together. “Link now!” Ganondorf roared as the prism holding Zelda burst and Link slowly rose to his feet a fairy restoring him to his peak condition.

“What are you doing?!” Ganondorf struggled against the red and gold cords but she dug in her heels forcing him to stay put.

“Have you hurt me?” She cast a glance to Link and Zelda, to see Zelda helping Link remove her blades.

“Stupid girl, what do you think…” His form convulsed and a low groan left his lips. “Y...YES!” He panted lightly. “I have,”

She smiled. “Have you shared in my laughter?” 

He threw his head back and roared loud enough to shake the walls. When he faced her again his eyes were solid flickering orange. “Insolent WENCH!”

She jerked him forward. “Have you shared in my laughter?”

Link retrieved the Master Sword still wincing from the pain as another groan filled the air followed by a soft ‘yes’

“Have you burdened me?” A tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

“More than I ever hoped too,” His voice was small and shaky as he spoke with his head bowed.

“Have you shared my dreams?”

A deep growl reverberated through his chest. “YOUR DREAMS ARE FILLED WITH DEATH AND DESTRUCTION!” 

“And what of the soft ones? Have you shared those?” 

He lurched forward with a scream of pain. “I have,” 

“Have you caused me anger?” 

“I have,” He panted heavily his entire body quaking.

He looked up at her with watery golden eyes. “Have you honored me?”

“No,” His voice was barely a whisper as he collapsed into her. “Hurry,”

She turned to Link and Zelda with tears in her eyes. “Do it,” Link grabbed Zelda’s arm as she stepped forward. “DO IT!” A soft sob fell from her lips. “Please,” 

Link stepped back as Zelda raised her hands and the Sages appeared around her. “Ancient Creators of Hyrule! Open the sealed door and send the Evil Incarnation of Darkness into the void!”

Aeris turned back to Ganondorf and smiled down at him and for the first time in years he smiled back.

~~**~~

**“YOU, CURSE YOU… ZELDA!”** A new voice filled the air around Link and Zelda as the Sages worked. **CURSE YOU… SAGES!!” **The walls shook as the demonic voice roared.** “CURSE… YOU LINK!!!” **

The light was slowly ebbing away when the voice issued its final curse.** “SOMEDAY... WHEN THIS SEAL IS BROKEN… THAT IS WHEN I WILL EXTERMINATE YOUR DESCENDANTS!!”**

**“AS LONG AS THE TRIFORCE OF POWER IS IN HIS HANDS… I WILL RETURN!”**

~~**~~

Link and Zelda found themselves in a vast space of clear blue skies and fluffy white clouds. Link was crying softly mourning the loss of a friend.

“Thank you, Link…” Zelda’s soft voice echoed slightly as she spoke. “Thanks to you, Demise has been sealed inside the Evil Realm! Peace will once again reign in this world… for a time.” 

“And what of Aeris and Ganondorf?” Zelda made a strange face at Link’s question.

“All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing…” Link scoffed lightly. “I was so young… I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. I dragged you into it, and countless people have suffered.” 

She bowed her head lightly. “It is time for me to make up for my mistakes…You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time… However, by doing this, the road you have traveled through time will be closed…”

“Link, give the Ocarina to me… As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it,” Link quickly dug through his satchel and pulled the blue ocarina out. 

He gazed down at the instrument solemnly and slowly turned his gaze to Zelda. There were small tears building up in her eyes. “Though, you could stay here. The people of this time will need someone to help boost morale as we rebuild,” She smiled softly. “The choice is yours,”

Link thought for a moment weighing the pros and cons of staying here or returning home before looking Zelda in the eye. 

“I want to…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cackles maniacally* I’m sorry guys I didn’t want to, but I had to… for reasons pertaining to the sequels. THAT’S RIGHT YOU HEARD ME! Sequels as in plural as in two or more… 
> 
> I actually have three planned… two direct and one spin off that takes place in Wind Waker. 
> 
> The main story will be following the child timeline and I know what you’re saying “But Dovah how does that work?” the answer: screwy time shenanigans… meaning this story isn’t over just yet. I plan to work up to the events leading into Twilight Princess before ending this and starting that sequel. 
> 
> But, definitely keep an eye out for the Wind Waker sequel if you’re interested in that
> 
> I wanted to leave this chapter’s ending ambiguous so that the transition into the Wind Waker sequel could work a bit better if you want to read that.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think about my plans!!


	28. Deja Vu

Aeris bolted upright in bed choking back the scream that threatened to fall from her lips. She scanned the room desperately searching for something, unsure of where she was or what was happening, the dream that had woken her quickly fading from her mind left her dazed. 

Her anxiety calmed as she spotted Ganondorf bent over his desk, he held a piece of paper in his hand and was furiously writing on another. He was mumbling to himself as he worked, his hair was thrown over his shoulder in a single thick ponytail. She sighed lightly as she realized she was at home safely tucked into their bed.

Aeris slipped out of the bed and padded across the room and wrapped her arms around Ganondorf’s shoulders, letting his presence and the warmth of his body calm her. “What are you doing?” 

Ganondorf sat his quill down and leaned back into her. “I couldn’t sleep.” Aeris kissed his temple lightly, “There’s talk of the war ending soon. I want to have trade agreements ready for when it does.” 

“Trade routes can wait until morning, come back to bed,” An overwhelming sense of deja vu washed over her as she gently pulled him from his chair and led him back to their shared bed.

He wrapped his arms around her as they laid back on the soft surface, the blankets enveloping them in warmth. Aeris tucked herself tightly against his chest her head rising and falling with his breathing. “Koume and Kotake need me to oversee something at the colossus tomorrow,” 

Anxiety flooded her again and she gripped his robes in her fists. “Do you have to?” For some reason the thought of him being alone with the twins terrified her. “How many times have you gone this month? What do you even do out there?”

Ganondorf kissed the top of Aeris’ head, “Nothing important,” 

Aeris groaned, “Please don’t go,” She was shaking slightly as she pleaded with him. “Just this once,” 

He shifted them so he could down at her. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know,” She buried her face into his chest. “I had a strange dream,” But something was screaming at her that it hadn’t been a dream. She looked down at herself, she was young, barely eighteen but she felt so much older. 

“If you wish for me to stay I will,” He pulled her closer to him. 

She rested comfortably against his side. “Thank you,” 

They laid together in a comfortable silence until she felt his breathing slow, she smiled softly glad that he was getting some much needed rest. She let the rhythm of his breathing lul her into a sense of ease and eventually into a light slumber.

~~**~~

_Something nudged her foot drawing her to the brink of consciousness. She grumbled lightly and kicked her foot sending whoever was trying to wake her away._

_A low bleating sound filled her ears and her foot was nudged again. She groaned and opened her eyes, prepared to send the offending Gerudo away but froze as her vision was filled with hues of blue and green. _

_A gentle cool breeze danced through the branches of the tree above her as she sat up, running her fingers through the lush grass she had been laying on. A large furry form stood near her feet nibbling on the laces of her leather boots. _

_"Go-Go?" The goat looked up at her, blinked once and returned to her shoe laces. She reached out and softly ran her fingers over the goat's head and around his horns. _

_She tried to remember if goats were supposed to be this large. She looked at her hand against his horn, it was small, her fingers were shorter than she remembered and her palm barely covered the top of his head._

_The goat bleated as she rose to her feet, his head came to just below her chest and he nudged her pockets looking for treats. _

_She was wearing a simple brown dress with a white apron tied around her waist. The amount of fabric covering her skin made her itch. She dug through the apron's pocket and pulled out a small oatcake just like the ones she fed the goats as a child. _

_"Oh my darling girl," She turned suddenly at the feminine voice behind her._

_Tears began bubbling in her eyes as she came face to face with her mother. "Mama?" _

_Her mother opened her arms and Aeris crashed into them, soaking in the scent of lavender and freshly baked bread. "Oh how I've missed you," Ahia's voice was just as gentle as Aeris remembered it. "Let me look at you," _

_Aeris pulled back from the crushing hug and no longer had to look up at her mother. Ahia tucked a strand of Aeris' hair behind her ear and smiled. "My beautiful girl is all grown up," _

_She glanced down and saw the familiar red and white of her wedding attire. She struggled for words as she looked back into her mother's eyes. _

_In life Ahia had been a beautiful woman, but in death she was radiant. No longer plagued by her worldly worries, the lines on her face were gone and light sparkled behind her green eyes. "Mama I—"_

_Ahia shushed her daughter and smiled. "You don't have to say anything darling," She gripped Aeris face in both hands. "From the moment you asked about the Gerudo King's well being I knew in my heart you were destined for more than the life of a farm girl," A tear slipped from her eye. "I just didn't know that you would suffer so," _

_Aeris wiped the tear from her mother's cheek. "But Mama, I haven't suffered. The Gerudo welcomed me with open arms, just as you said they would," She smiled softly. "Ganondorf made me his queen," _

_"Oh but you have baby girl," Ahia sighed. "Think hard about your dream," _

_Aeris stepped back. "My dream?" _

_Her mother nodded. "A dream it maybe be, for now, but if you allow it to do so it will become very real," _

_Aeris trembled as she recalled the cruel smile on Ganondorf's face as he brought his blade down on the king of Hyrule's neck, her own soul crushing screams as she cried for a child she would never hold, the look of betrayal on a boy in green's face as she drove her dagger into his ribs. _

_"I'm so sorry my darling girl," Ahia pulled Aeris into a crushing embrace. "I wish I could take the pain away," _

_"What do I do?" Aeris choked back a sob. " I already failed once," _

_Ahia gripped Aeris' head to her chest. "Follow your heart it will not lead you astray and know that there is one close to you who understands, she will help guide you,"_

_"Nabooru?" An image of Nabooru dressed in white surrounded by citrine light filled her mind. _

_"I wish I could tell you more, but I'm running out of time," Aeris gripped her mother tighter. She wanted to kick and scream like she had as a child, begging her mother to stay. "Know that I love you and I am always with you," Ahia kissed the top of Aeris' head._

_"I love you too, Mama," Her skirt was tugged lightly and she looked down at her childhood companion. "And I love you Go-Go," The goat bleated mournfully. _

_"Now go, be bold and be brave,"_

~~**~~

A gentle ray of sunlight roused Aeris and she smiled against the familiar warmth wrapped around her. 

Ganondorf was still beside her snoring softly. She slowly listed his arm and slipped out of his grasp careful not to disturb him. 

Once she was free she padded across the room and opened her jewelry box. She lifted a small bundle of cloth from the bottom and unwrapped it letting the green pendant and silver chain fall into her open palm. 

"I won't let you have him," She didn't know if the witches could hear her but she said it anyway before wrapping it tightly back into the fabric and slipping out of the room. 

She stopped the first guard she came across and handed the wrapped necklace to her. "I want you to take this into the wastes and bury it as deeply in the sands as you can, or tie a rock to it and throw it into the deepest oasis pool you can find. I want it gone and never seen again," She paused before handing the bundle over. "Whatever you do, do not touch it with your bare hands,"

The guard bowed. "As you wish my Queen,"

"Go now, I will tell Sovak to have someone replace you for this rotation," She watched as the guard scurried off, thrilled to have a personal mission from the Queen. 

A quick trip to the barracks and then she would head to the kitchens, he wouldn't question where she had been if she returned with breakfast.

As she moved through the halls of the awakening fortress she prayed to whatever deity would listen for guidance, hoping that one of them would tell her she was doing the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of the Wind Waker sequel is up and can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113334


	29. *Desert Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to branch out as an author and I'm becoming more comfortable writing smut, I know it's not the greatest but I don't feel completely terrible about it either.
> 
> So yeah this chapter contains smut that's not exactly skippable, but I'd like to think its character building and gives these two a much needed break.

The sun blazed high over head and wind howled through the sand as Aeris and Ganondorf made their way across the wastes.

"Aeris," His voice was dangerously low. "Why am I blindfolded?"

"It's a surprise love," She checked to make sure his horse was still bound to Starlight's saddle. "The point is for you to not know," 

"I don't like surprises," He mumbled gripping his reins tightly. 

A small group of Gerudo approached them, heading the opposite direction back to the fortress. "Everything is just how you wanted my Queen," 

"Sarqso, Salul," The Gerudo bowed lightly. "Now return to the fortress and make sure we are not interrupted,"

Salul nodded and the other Gerudo giggled as they spurred their horses back into motion. 

"Aeris," She muffled her own laughter as he growled her name.

"Yes, dear?" She spurred Starlight into a light trot making hims scrabble for the reins.

"I don't like this," He was pouting like a child.

"I know, it's not much further," Aeris smiled softly, his hands weren't bound and he could easily reach up and remove the blindfold or if he was exceptionally desperate he could use his magic. He was humoring her, letting her have her moment of joy, even if it made him uncomfortable.

As they approached their destination Aeris admired the Gerudo's handywork, it was much better than she could have managed on her own. 

She pulled Starlight to a halt and hopped out of the saddle. She tied her steed to a palm tree and moved to help Ganondorf down from his mount. "Are you going to tell me where we are now?"

She scoffed. "No, I think I'll leave you blindfolded," 

She guided him forward and stepped in front of him before tugging the front of his robe making him lean toward her. She placed a light kiss on his lips and removed the blindfold.

He pulled in a deep breath as he took in the scene before them. An open air tent had been set up in one of the many oases, the oasis they had used as an escape, blankets and pillows were piled under it's shade and baskets of fruit and pitchers of wine sat on a low table. "Did you do this?" 

She took his hand and guided him into the tent. "You've been so stressed lately and I know I've been acting strangely," She sat down on the mound of pillows and he followed suit. "I figured we could use a break," 

He sighed and reclined back against the pillows, his hair cascading over the edge. He turned to her and smiled. "This is exactly why I married you," 

She huffed and crossed her arms. "And here I thought it was my exceptional beauty," 

"An added bonus," They laughed together and lulled into silence. 

She poured a glass of wine and handed it to him then poured one for herself. "Any word from your mothers?" She sipped the wine, savoring the sweetness.

"Not since I refused to see them last," He swirled his glass. "Why were you so adamant I not see them?"

"Call it intuition," She downed the rest of the wine and poured another glass. "I don't know much about magic, but there was always something strange about you when you would return from the Colossus," He sat forward listening intently to her words. "It was as if someone had put a thousand weights on your shoulders, you were more irritable snapping at anyone who approached you," She took his glass as he handed it to her and filled it. "What were you doing out there to make you act so differently?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you," He sat back and leaned his head against the pillows. "The longer I go without seeing them the less I remember, I can see bits and pieces of incantations and rituals but after a certain point it all goes blank," He seemed disturbed. "I know my mothers serve their own purposes, but I can not for the life of me make sense of these bits and pieces," 

She sat her glass down and moved closer to him. "I'm sorry, love," She laid her head against him. "I brought you out here to relax not to think about this," 

"Anytime I'm with you I'm at ease," He ran his fingers through her hair. "You do wonders for my sanity," 

"And you mine," Most days simply seeing him across the courtyard or training grounds was enough to make her smile. She took his hands in hers and gave him a brilliant smile. "Today we relax and forget about everything outside of this oasis," He squeezed her hands as she rose from the pillows. "I think I'll start with a nice cool swim,"

She reached behind her head and undid the ties holding her dress together. A light breeze caressed her bare form as the fabric pooled around her ankles. She smirked as Ganondorf drew in a quick breath, she moved past him and into the crystal clear pool of water at the center of the oasis. The water was a safe haven from the blistering heat of the desert, it rippled around her hips as she waded into it's depths. 

She sighed as she settled down to her neck in the cool water, her hair floating around her like spilled ink. 

The water behind her made a soft noise as it was disturbed. She turned to see him slowly making his way toward her, his chest bare and glistening. He had removed his crown leaving his hair unrestrained and falling into his face. 

She settled into his arms as they encircled her, leaning heavily against his chest. "How long has it been?" His lips brushed against the point of her ear sending a jolt down her spine.

She sighed at the feeling of his body against hers. "Far too long," She was thankful for the solid bottom of the oasis pool as she kicked off of it propelling herself forward out of his arms. 

He grumbled as she twirled through the water just out of his reach. "Are we playing games now?"

Her laugh rang out high and clear. "I miss our games," Some of her fondest memories were of this oasis, laying in the grass waiting for their hair and clothes to dry and later returning to the fortress her hair a poofy mess from air drying in the desert heat. She circled around him watching as he watched her. "Don't you?"

"We're a bit old for games now aren't we?" She was moving quicker now, her body sliding fluidly through the water. 

She dipped under the surface, using the shadows to cloak her location and movements. He spun searching the area for signs of her, this had always been her favorite game. 

She surged out of the water behind him bringing with her a wave that crashed over him thoroughly soaking him. "Never,"

He spun catching her in his arms. "You remember how this game ends don't you?" His voice was husky as his breath danced across her ear.

She squealed as she was hoisted out of the water and he held her there watching the water trapped in her hair run in rivulets down her skin. Her laughter increased in volume as he let himself fall backwards sending them both crashing into the water. 

They emerged sputtering and laughing, he watched her as she wiped the water from her eyes and he tried to remember the last time she had laughed like this. It was rare that they get moments to themselves and when they did either one or both of them were exhausted by the days activities.

She blinked up at him slowly, not caring that the kohl that lined her eyes was streaking down her cheeks leaving sooty tracks in its wake. She smiled, that smile that in the beginning had made him fumble over his words and lose his train of thought, now it sent fire racing through his veins and she knew it. 

She was ready when he crashed into her, his lips catching hers in a heated kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist with a practiced ease, they slid against each other the water made it difficult to keep a firm grip. 

She leaned into the kiss one arm thrown over his shoulder, her fingernails digging into his skin as her other hand wound itself into his hair, pulling a low groan from him as she tugged gently.

They separated, chests heaving. "You planned this didn't you?"

She pressed her forehead against his. "Maybe," He kissed her again, softer this time but she could still feel the hunger behind it. 

She peppered his neck and shoulders with soft kisses as he carried her out of the water knowing that each one was driving him insane. 

He laid her gently against the mound of pillows, the sun warmed fabric enveloped her chasing away the chills that wracked her body.

He nudged her knees apart and settled himself into the familiar embrace of her thighs. His wet hair fell around them like a crimson curtain cutting off the outside world. 

She reached up to cup his chin in her hands. "I love you," She littered his jaw with kisses. 

He hummed happily and ducked his head to capture her lips again. They held each other close as their lips moved in synch. 

His hands trailed down her sides and she could feel the energy in his fingers crackle to life. She gasped as the first spark made her curl her toes. He chuckled against her lips and swiped his tongue over her bottom lip, she sighed and opened herself to him. She could still taste the wine on his tongue as he slipped it into her mouth.

They knew every inch of each other's body and exactly what buttons to press to make the other squirm. She raked her nails down his back drawing a pleasing hiss from him and he retorted by grinding his hips down into hers harshly.

He pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily against her neck. His fingers danced across her skin leaving arcs of lightning in their wake literally and figuratively. He was always careful when he used his magic on her, his control over the volatile energy was masterful. 

He could give her tiny shocks that didn't leave marks and made her sigh and writhe under him or he could give her harsher ones that left red and purple tracks down her thighs that made her scream or if perfectly timed could send her crashing over the edge of oblivion. 

Another jolt pulled a loud low moan from her. He smirked as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and moved his hands down to her waist, tapping every three or four inches sending jolts of pleasure through her.

He looked up to see her with her head thrown back and hers hands twisted into the fabric of the pillows below her. He tapped the bottom of her foot making sure enough energy was behind it to make the muscles in her legs tighten and he was rewarded by pleasured scream filled the air.

He waited a moment for her breathing to slow as she came down from her high, before placing a kiss to the top of her foot and making his way back up, placing kisses every so often until he reached her lips again. 

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, he nuzzled into her neck. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm perfect," She panted pressing small kisses along the top of his shoulder. She looked around until her eyes landed on a small vial near the wine. She schooched back until she could grab it. "Now it's your turn," 

He gripped her hips tightly and flipped them so that she was straddling him. She bit her lip as she tipped the vial and coated her hand in the oily substance. 

He sighed heavily as she slid one finger from the base of his cock to the tip, she enjoyed teasing him and watching his usual stoic demeanor fall away as he became a panting mess under her. 

She drug her nails against the velvety skin and he hissed. "Aeris," 

She giggled as he growled her name. "Someone's impatient today," She knew his limits and when he was in the mood for teasing, today was not one of those days. 

He threw his head back as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and slowly slid her hand up. "Woman, if you don't stop,"

"Oh you want me to stop?" She withdrew her hand with a wicked grin.

He growled and gripped the back of her head, pulling her close to him. "Stop fucking teasing," He brought his other hand to hers, and guided her back to his length.

She pulled her hand away from him. "I have a better idea," She lifted her hips and slowly sank onto him. He threw his head back with his eyes screwed shut as her warmth enveloped him. 

The stretch was almost too much for her and took her breath away. She knew trying to take all of him without preparing was stupid, but the sounds he was making spurred her on. 

Once her hips met his she paused with her hands splayed on his chest. Her thighs quaked as she lifted her self back up. Her back arched as she let gravity do the work of lowering her back down.

Every move she made was slow and deliberate, drawing soft sounds from both of them. It wasn't long before her thighs were burning from the effort of continuously lifting herself, but he knew her limits and his hands there when her legs finally gave out. 

He gripped her hips and flipped them, he gave her a moment to adjust before helping her wrap legs around his waist. He kept her pace, each thrust of his hips was slow and languid. 

She sighed with each push forward until she felt a familiar knot forming in her belly. "More," She sighed against his bicep. "Please," 

He chuckled darkly. "I was wondering when you would ask," He pulled back and halted his movements.

She whined, the knot was slowly unraveling and fading away. "Sands, really?" She looked up at him and the look on his face took her breath away. 

His grin was borderline feral, all teeth and hunger. "You're the one that wanted to tease," 

"I'm sorry," She whimpered as he lowered his head closer to hers and moved to place one hand on either side of her. 

"I suggest you hold on," 

She barely had time to heed his warning and grip his shoulders tightly before he slammed back into her with enough force to make her see stars. 

She was sure they could hear her back at the fortress. Each rough thrust drew an earth shaking scream from her, but she didn't care. There was nothing outside of the oasis in her mind, there was only the two of them.

He kept his head low where he knew she would hear him as he whispered her praises through her screams.

"Such a good little Hylian," His breath ghosted against her ear. "Taking my cock like this," She cried out into his shoulder as he drove into her. "They told me you might not be able to, but look at you," He chuckled as she dug her nails into the skin of his shoulders. "Proving them wrong," 

She tried to respond, tried to tell him that only he could make her feel this way, but everytime she opened her mouth she could only manage small sighs and gasps.

Instead she pulled him closer and rolled her hips up to meet his thrusts. She was full of him but she needed more, needed him deeper. 

His pace faltered and she knew they were both close. She sighed his name just loud enough for him to hear. "

She saw stars as he slammed his hips into her and her climax ripped through her. She gripped him as tightly as she could as her back arched up into him, her fingertips raked across the already marked skin of his shoulders. 

He murmured words of praise as she clenched around him pulling him over the edge with her. He collapsed onto her, completely spent and they laid in a tangled mess of sweat slicked limbs. 

"Mhm, I love you," She ran her fingers through his hair, helping bring him down from the high of release. 

"I love you," He buried his face into the crook of her neck. "Thank you for this," 

"You deserved it," She kissed his temple and felt his breathing settle into an even tempo. "I'm going clean up," 

He grunted and rolled off of her, she kissed him softly on the temple and waded back into the cool water. 

She dipped under the surface and tried to make herself presentable once she resurfaced. Her hair would be a wild mess of tangles later but that could be dealt with.

She let herself float lazily on the surface of the pool, staring up at the clear blue sky. She was clinging to these little moments, desperately trying to make as many of them as she could. 

But she knew her time was running short. 

She was quickly running out of excuses to keep him in her sights at all times, and it was becoming increasingly more difficult to avoid Nabooru. 

She dreaded the inevitable conversation she would be forced to have once Nabooru finally got her cornered. 

She turned her head to watch Ganondorf doze under the desert sun and wished that there was some way to make this moment last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also as a side note. I don't know how much time I'll have to write in the next few months, between my fiance's doctor's appointments and my EMT class my schedule is pretty full.
> 
> I'll try to write whenever I get the chance, but updates may be really slow for a while.


	30. These Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cheese balls! We're already at chapter 30!! I did not expect this to be this long or get nearly as many reads as it has. I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has stuck through this with me so far. 
> 
> ILY <3

Aeris paced the length of the throne room as Nabooru stared at her. "Sands you're more wound up than a leever in a sandstorm," 

Aeris snapped her head to Nabooru and sighed. "I don't know what to do," She stopped pacing and sat suddenly on the stone floor with her head in her hands. "I don't know if it will be enough," 

Nabooru joined her and wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulder. "I don't know either, but we have to hope for the best," 

"Do you think it will be different this time?" Aeris looked Nabooru in the eyes, searching for some kind of an answer.

A young gerudo burst into the throne room unexpectedly interrupting the pair just as Nabooru opened her mouth to reply. The girl stumbled to a halt at just before Aeris and Nabooru, “The king,” She took several gasping breaths. “I have a message for the king,”

Aeris looked at Nabooru, fear filled her green eyes. She wasn't ready, the thought of returning to Hyrule made her heart race and panic flooded her veins, but there was no way she would be able to talk him out of going. 

The girl was still panting lightly, “A Hylian soldier delivered a message from the Hylian royal family,” The girl produced a crisp white envelope.

Aeris tried her best to smile at the young girl. "Thank you Vehvi, I will be sure the king receives it, go and rest,"  
Nabooru took the envelope and inspected it before handing it to Aeris. She studied the envelope before using her nail to break the crimson wax seal. The the letter inside was written in a regal flowing script.

_‘The royal family of Hyrule in the spirit of peace and joy formally invites you to Princess Zelda’s royal birthday celebration. The grand fete will take place at Hyrule Castle in one weeks time. The honor of your presence is requested.  
In celebration of my daughters twelfth birthday I am calling a truce and invite you to come and celebrate this joyous occasion. A summit will be held after the celebrations to discuss the end of this needless war, I invite the Gerudo royal family to join in these conversations with my personal thanks for their decision to refrain from joining in the hostility.  
With regards from the King of Hyrule,  
Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule’  
P.S. I hear congratulations for your King’s wedding are in order’._

She took a shuddering breath as she handed the letter back to Nabooru. "Go bring this to him," She bit her lip and ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Tell him I've already begun preparations," 

"Are you sure?" Nabooru's golden eyes searched Aeris' face.

Aeris nodded slowly. "Nothing is to be planned without my consent, I want to know every move of every vai in this fortress until we depart," 

Nabooru ducked her head into a low bow. "Yes my Queen," Aeris put her head in her hands as Nabooru left to room. 

She needed more time.

~~**~~

Aeris ran her fingers softly over the thick black metal of the armor currently hanging in the corner of the armory. “Can I help you, my Lady?” She turned her head as the blacksmith approached her.

“I want this destroyed,” The blacksmith raised a brow as Aeris spoke. “Melt it down if you must, but I want it gone,” 

“May I ask why?” The blacksmith crossed her arms. “We’ve spent months on that armor,”

Aeris turned to fully face the woman and took a step forward. “Because your Queen demands it,” Aeris hated throwing her title around but it was necessary at times. “Is that reason enough?” 

The blacksmith nodded swiftly. “It shall be done,” 

Aeris nodded and left the armory she had so much to prepare for before they departed the desert.

~~**~~

Aeris tightened Starlight's bridle and stroked the mare’s face softly. “Here we go again,” She spoke softly to her companion.

“Everything will be fine,” She turned to face Nabooru as the Gerudo came up behind her. 

“Will it be?” She looked to where Ganondorf was preparing his own mount, there was something softer about him this time around. 

“I’m sure it will be,” Nabooru embraced Aeris tightly. “And if it’s not there will be hell to pay,” 

“No,” Aeris pulled away from the embrace. “If anything happens to us, you take the Gerudo and lead them to safety,” Her grip on Nabooru’s shoulders was iron. “The people are strong but they will not survive a war,” 

Nabooru nodded solemnly and opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Ganondorf addressing the four guards that would riding with them. "We ride slow," He spoke firmly from the back of his horse. "Keep your spears at your side unless absolutely necessary. We don't want to scare our new friends,"

Aeris pulled Nabooru into final tight hug and mounted Starlight. “Say goodbye to Urora for me,”

Nabooru nodded as Aeris guided Starlight to the space beside Ganondorf. "Do you have the princess's gift?" He looked down at her and smiled softly.

Aeris nodded, "It's in my saddle bag. Nabooru and I both double checked," Aeris had several of the younger Gerudo about Princess Zelda's age help her pick out the set of jewelry. It was simple but elegant, made up of light silver chains and pink jewels only found in the desert.

Ganondorf nodded and squeezed Aeris hand lightly, "Are you sure you want to come?" The concern in his eyes made Aeris stomach tumble. "We don't know how the Hylians will react," 

"I'll be fine," Aeris smiled and clasped her other hand over his, "My being there may help," she paused, "You could use me as a show of faith of sorts. How better to show that you have no animosity towards Hyrule than having a Hylian wife," 

Ganondorf nodded as he considered Aeris' words, "Spoken like a true queen," 

Aeris laughed softly. “If you say so,” She sighed and reached for his hand and took it gently in her own. “I think we’re ready,” 

He cast a glance over the four guards and nodded firmly and waved the group into motion. Aeris rode next to Ganondorf in relative silence as they made their way through the gorge. The four guards talked and laughed among themselves, excited to be visiting the neighboring kingdom.

They rode for several hours before Aeris felt the first hints of the gentle breeze that blew across Hyrule Field. She watched as the group exchanged glances before surging forward, whooping with excitement as they sped toward Hyrule Field. 

Aeris stayed back, dreading seeing the green fields again. She slowly approached the outcropping of rock that overlooked the lush fields. The guards were staring wide eyed at the vast expanse of green. Even Ganondorf was taken aback by the sight of the breeze blowing gently through the lush grass. 

"I've never seen so much green," One of the guards whispered.

Aeris pushed through the group and pointed across the field to the forest. "That's the Kokiri Forest to the east, everything there is either green or brown and the Lost Woods have so many trees anyone who doesn't know they way through will be lost forever," 

"And if you follow the Zora River through the gorge to the south you'll find Lake Hylia. The lake is so deep they say that the Zora's hid the water temple under it," The Gerudo followed Aeris' finger as she moved it toward the lake.

"Zora's Domain is to the northeast," Aeris pointed to the space between the forest and Death Mountain. "The Zora's need water to survive so they make their home behind a great waterfall,"

"And then there's Death Mountain," Aeris moved so the Gerudo could see the angry red mountain. "The Gorons live there so they can mine the rocks from the volcano to eat," Aeris watched confused looks cross the guards faces, while Ganondorf remained stoic as he looked over the field.

"Wait, Gorons eat rocks?" One of the guards shook her head, "I thought they were made of rocks?"

Aeris laughed, "I've never seen a Goron, I just know what I've read and what I was told as a child. The Gorons are made of and eat rocks," Aeris chuckled, "And the Zora's are fish people that eat fish," 

The Gerudo exchanged looks of horror, "But to the north," Aeris pointed and the Gerudo were quickly enraptured once again. "Is Hyrule Castle and Castle Town," 

The white and blue spires of the castle were just barely visible on the horizon but it was enough to give a feeling of awe to anyone who saw it. 

Aeris put her hand on Ganondorf's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Ganondorf swallowed thickly, "Everything is so alive," He turned to face Aeris, "Even after a war, it's like nothing here ever suffers," 

Aeris nodded solemnly. “Everything suffers, pain even when dipped in gold is still pain,” Ganondorf nodded and wordlessly spurred his horse forward down the hill, Aeris followed closely behind him and the guards scrambled to catch up.

Before long they passed the charred remains of Aeris' childhood home and she rode closer to Ganondorf, who was eyeing the blackened barn. “But, it only takes a little bit of heat to melt away the gold,” He turned to her with a concerned look, but said nothing as they continued to ride in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting into the end game I'm guessing this will be about 5 more chapters, could be more could be less we all know how good I am at staying true to my word. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think about where the story is heading, has it gone the way you thought it would? Are there any things you would like to see before it ends? Or maybe you have a suggestion for the sequels. Don't be afraid to write a quick comment and let me know how you feel about the story.


	31. Hopeless Wanderer

As they neared Castle Town Aeris was grateful for the four Gerudo guards unease, it helped to mask her own unsteadiness. She pulled the hem of her skirt down as she rode next to Ganondorf who was nervously going over his trade deal under his breath.

Aeris’ heart was hammering as they approached the main gate one of the Hylian guards stepped forward as they crossed the lowered drawbridge. “State your business,” He brandished his spear, but the tip wavering gave away his nervousness. 

Imeone pulled the invitation and presented it to the guard, “Ganondorf and Aeris Dragmire King and Queen of the Gerudo Desert are here at the request of the King of Hyrule,” 

The guard took the invitation without taking his eyes off of Ganondorf and Aeris. Aeris was unsure if he was staring at her or the mountain of a man beside her. “Of course. Right this way,” The guard turned and began guiding the group through the city as they entered the main plaza the guard suddenly began shouting, “Make way for the Gerudo Royal Family!”

The plaza fell silent, Aeris scanned the crowd trying her hardest to look refined as she rode through the crowd. Murmurs rang through the silence and people began straining to catch a glimpse of the strange royals. Aeris spotted a familiar face among the crowd and she smiled softly at the knight which earned her a confused look.

She sighed to herself as they rode past the crowds of Hyrule’s citizens they would be safe this time around, she would be sure of it. 

As they approached the castle Aeris let out a shuddering breath and Ganondorf reached for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “Are you alright,” 

She patted his hand and tried her best to smile. “I just never thought I would see the castle in person,”

“It is rather magnificent,” He glanced up to the marble spires.

Aeris let herself fall into her thoughts as they entered the courtyard and were lead into the stable yard. She let one of their guards help her from Starlight’s back and she stood back as several servants came to retrieve their bags.

“Right this way Your Majesties,” One of the servants bowed before the pair and beckoned for them to follow him. 

Aeris made sure to stay close to Ganondorf as they followed the guard through the halls of the castle. The white stone walls were decorated with various coats of arms and paintings, Aeris spotted one she assumed was the princess but didn’t have time to inspect the painting any further.

The servant paused before a large set of oak double doors, “Excuse me one moment,” He cracked the door just enough to slip through and disappeared.

“I think I may pass out,” Aeris was trying her best to suppress the cold sweat that was spreading across her skin.

Ganondorf gripped her face lightly, “You’ll do fine,” He kissed her but pulled away quickly as the servant reappeared.

The servant gestured for them to prepare themselves and the oak doors swung open revealing a vast throne room. A crimson carpet ran the length of the room, stopping just before the marble throne. “Introducing the King and Queen of the Gerudo Desert Ganondorf and Aeris Dragmire!” 

Aeris and Ganondorf began to move toward the throne where the King of Hyrule sat, Aeris’ hand was clasped lightly in Ganondorf’s. The King’s gaze was heavy on Aeris as they approached, she kept her head raised with a small smile. 

Ganondorf gave a small bow and Aeris curtseyed as they arrived at the throne. King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule was a handsome man in his late thirties to early forties. His blonde hair was showing signs of greying but his blue eyes remained sharp. Aeris wanted to shrink away from the king’s gaze as they approached the throne. 

“It is a pleasure to finally meet our neighbors from the desert,” Aeris let out a small sigh of relief as the King spoke, his voice was deep and smooth. 

“The pleasure is ours, Your Majesty,” Ganondorf’s voice rivaled the Kings in depth but was more on the gravelly side.

“I was unaware that your wife would be a Hylian,” Aeris heart froze, “This is intriguing. Tell me, Aeris was it? How did you come to be the Queen of the Gerudo?” 

“It is a long story Your Majesty,” Aeris smiled at the man sweetly. “The Gerudo took me in after my family home was destroyed. I’ve been among the Gerudo since I was ten years old and as for my marriage, you could say it was fate that guided me to my husband,” 

The king nodded slowly as Aeris cast a glance over her shoulder to the heavy oak doors, Zelda would burst through those doors any minute. “I look forward to strengthening the bonds between our kingdoms,” Aeris turned back to the king and smiled softly. “But I believe we will wait for the other leaders before beginning the talks,” King Daphnes extended a hand to one of the servants. “Cailim will show you to your room,”

A young brunette man stepped forward and gestured for Aeris and Ganondorf to follow him. Hyrule Castle was a maze of corridors and rooms. Aeris wasn’t paying attention she was focused trying to figure out what was different this time around, why hadn’t Zelda interrupted their meeting? 

The room that Cailim directed them to was massive, the four-poster bed was covered in a dozen royal blue pillows and a thick comforter the same shade of blue. Aeris almost went cross-eyed at all of the blue, it clashed against the white walls and furniture, but managed to remain regal.

Their belongings were already in the room and neatly stacked in the corner. “Can I assist you with anything my lady?” Cailim stood in the doorway with his hands clasped. 

“No thank you,” Aeris gave her best smile. 

Cailim turned to Ganondorf who was looking out of the large window that overlooked the gardens. “Can I do anything for you, my lord?” 

“I would like to see the library,” Ganondorf turned to the young Hylian, “If that would be possible,”

Cailim nodded, “Of course my lord if you would follow me,” 

Ganondorf sent Aeris a questioning look, “Go I’ll be fine,” Ganondorf nodded and followed Cailim out of the room leaving Aeris alone. 

Aeris carefully unpacked the second dress from her things, checking the fabric for any wrinkles. She draped the red and white dress across the bed and quickly undressed and slipped the dress over her head. Once the dress was in place she turned to continued to rummage through their belongings, looking for the matching shoes. 

Once she found them she slipped them on and turned to leave the room. She casually strolled through the halls of the castle making her way toward the gardens, she planned on intercepting Link on his way to meet the princess. As she rounded the corner into the last hall before the garden she spotted Impa leaning heavily against the wall, just outside of a small courtyard. “Are you lost, Your Majesty?”

Aeris paused. “All my life I’ve heard about the beauty of the gardens in Hyrule Castle, I thought I would see them for myself,” It was close enough to the truth.

The Sheikah woman nodded slowly. “I’m sure it will be a welcome break from the Desert,” Her voice was sharp as she turned to Aeris. “How are things in the Desert?”

Aeris stepped forward. “Better than before,” Something flashed across Impa’s crimson eyes, but Aeris pushed past her and disappeared into the gardens before the woman could say anything further. 

She took a deep breath of fresh air as she emerged from the castle walls and into the sunshine. She closed her eyes and turned her face to the sun and let its rays warm her skin. She still wasn’t sure what she would say to Link when he showed up, or if he would even remember exactly what had happened.

She sat on the edge of the fountain in front of her and waited, but the little boy in green never showed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know if I'm losing confidence or if I'm just losing steam but something about these last few chapters just feels off. I should have things evened out here shortly... I may take a short break and reread everything from the start and take a few days/weeks to edit things before moving on.


	32. Out of the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long! I had to do some major thinking about where this story was going and came to the realization that it was going to be much longer than I had hoped, so after days of consideration and debate, this will be the final chapter of this book. 
> 
> So strap in and enjoy this last ride.

Aeris leaned heavily against the window in their room as she watched several servants bustle about the open courtyard below her. They had been in Hyrule for a little over a week, Zelda’s birthday had come and gone and there was still no sign of Link. She sighed heavily as she swallowed another wave of anxiety. Maybe the young boy had no reason to set out on his adventure this time around or maybe he was conflicted about what to do. 

Did he even remember?

She pressed her head against the cool glass of the window and focused on one of the maids in the courtyard below. She was a pretty blonde thing who thought she was being sly when she teased one of the younger guards as she passed him. Aeris smiled softly to herself remembering her own days of sneaking around with Ganondorf, they felt like a lifetime ago.

The door to the chamber opened and she turned to see Ganondorf closing the door behind him. “How are you feeling?” He crossed the room and kissed her hair lightly.

“A bit better,” She had been feigning illness for the last few days. She had bumped into a young guard in one of the corridors and an image of blood staining his white-blond hair and bubbling past his thin lips had sent her into a panic. She had bolted from the room and had been in their chambers ever since. 

“King Daphnes asked about you during our meeting,” She allowed him to guide her toward the bed and the smooth leather of his armor was cool against her cheek as she curled into his chest as he laid back on its soft surface. 

“What did you tell him?” He stroked her hair softly as she clung to him, the gesture that would have usually calmed her did little to ease her anxiety. 

“That you are no longer as acclimated to Hyrule’s climate as you once had been,” She listened to his breathing as they laid together, finding solace in the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. 

A broken sob left her as a sudden wave of emotion crashed over her and she felt Ganondorf tense under her. She felt so lost, nothing was happening the way she thought it would and she was struggling to handle it. 

Ganondorf sat up slowly still cradling her against his chest and began rocking her slowly. “Are you alright?” She knew that he was unsure of what to do, he had never been the best at dealing with her random outbursts of emotion. 

She felt weak and stupid as she clung to his chest sobbing like a child. “I feel so lost here,” She took a heaving breath and buried her face into the leather of his armor. “I want to go home,”

He sighed deeply and held her a little closer to him. “I know,” 

“No, you don’t,” She pulled away from him and wiped her face. “I wasn’t meant for this,” Years of doubt suddenly began bubbling to the surface. “I’m so out of my element, I have no idea what I’m doing here,” 

“I didn’t realize you felt that way,” She pulled away from him as he reached for her and rose from the bed to pace the length of the room. 

“Of course, you didn’t” Her voice was full of venom as she whirled around to face him. “You'll never know what this feels like, to be this out of place and—" She snapped her mouth closed immediately regretting her words 

He nodded slowly and rose from the bed. “I’ll make arrangements for us to leave in the morning,” He didn’t look at her as he turned to leave the room. 

“Gan, wait,” She reached for him but the door closed behind him before she could stop him. 

She buried her face in her hands and mentally kicked herself for being an idiot. She had let her emotions get the best of her and now things were spiraling even further out of her control.

~~**~~

The sun was barely rising over the horizon as Aeris watched the Gerudo guards ready their horses for their departure. She pulled her cloak closer around her shoulders as the first hint of an autumn breeze caressed her skin. 

“Are we ready?” Aeris ducked her head as Ganondorf spoke feeling like a child who had ruined the other children’s fun. They hadn't spoken since her blow up and he was refusing to even look at her. 

She shook her head to wave away the sudden dizziness that overwhelmed her as she swung herself into Starlight's saddle.

"Is everything alright?" Imeone moved her horse closer to Aeris and helped to steady her. 

"I still don't feel very well," She tried to smile as the guard looked her over.

"We'll be home soon," The guard patted Aeris' shoulder lightly and moved back into formation. 

Aeris took in a shaky breath as the dizziness subsided and guided Starlight to stand beside Ganondorf. She swallowed her pride and reached to lay a hand on his arm. He flinched at her touch and she withdrew her hand. 

She cursed herself again as he wordlessly motioned for their small group to move. She spurred Starlight forward and rode a few paces behind Ganondorf, keeping her head bowed low. 

By the time they passed through the gates into Castle Town, the sun had risen above the horizon and the chill was slowly being chased from the air. 

The early market was slowly coming to life as Aeris scanned the cobblestone square. She perked up when she thought she saw a flash of green moving through a small group of people but quickly lost sight of it.

She tried to find whatever she had seen again and barely noticed a small boy clad in green slip out of the group and make a break for the city gates. 

"Link!" She spurred Starlight into a light canter and quickly caught up to the young Hylian and leaned to grab him by the back of his tunic to swing him up into the saddle in front of her. 

She heard Ganondorf yell her name as she urged Starlight into a gallop. Link scrambled to grab his hat as they flew across the draw bridge and into Hyrule Field.

She paused briefly and turned Starlight toward Kakariko hoping that she would be able to buy herself a few moments alone with Link. 

Starlight was panting heavily as they crossed the small bridge that crossed the stream that fed into the moat around Castle Town. 

She slowed the horse to a stop and let go of Link's waist and he slid from the saddle and landed clumsily on the ground as Aeris swung herself from the saddle. 

"Are you alright?" She helped the young boy up and dusted his tunic off.

He stared at her with wide blue eyes and nodded slowly. He pulled his arm away from her and looked quickly over her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry I grabbed you like that, I just needed to talk to you," She let Starlight wander to the edge of the stream and drink from it. 

"He looked different," Link's mouth was set in a firm thin line as he looked up at her.

"He is different," She smiled softly and took Link in. It was strange seeing him as a child again but his eyes still held the same resolve they had before.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure," She brushed a stray piece of hair from his face. "You don't need to worry, we're going home," 

The young boy nodded as he stared down at his feet as he shuffled uncomfortably. "Are you alright?" He seemed unsure if he should be asking about her well being.

"I'm fine," She ruffled his hair playfully though his hat. "I'll be even better once I'm home," 

She laughed as she scowled and straightened his hat. "So, it's over?" 

She nodded. "It will never happen in the first place," She knew that it was only a small relief to the boy, he had still done and seen things that no child should ever bear witness to. "So Mr. Hero, what are you planning to do with your new-found freedom?" 

"Look for Navi," There was a pain she recognized behind his voice. Pain that spoke of the loss of a friend. 

She understood why he was speaking in a soft voice and only using the words absolutely necessary to get his point across.

"Here, take this," She pulled a piece of cloth with a leather cord tied to it out of her pocket. It was slightly charred and covered in dirt and soot but the Gerudo sigil was still visible on its surface. 

Link took the slip and examined it closely. "Why?"

"I know you'll likely never use it, but I want you to have it," She closed his hands around it and gripped them tightly. "If you ever need anything, you are welcome in the desert,"

Link looked up at her, his face unreadable. “I-” He swallowed thickly and pulled his hands away from her. “Thank you,”

“I hope you find your friend, Link,” She patted the top of his head and moved to grab Starlight’s bridle. “Be safe,” 

“You too,” Link smiled as Aeris swung herself into the saddle.

“Will you be alright here alone?” Link was standing near the steam staring into the swiftly moving water as Aeris guided Starlight onto the bridge. “Do you want a ride back to town?”

The young boy shook his head and turned toward Kakariko. “I’ll be fine,” 

Aeris watched as the young hero began walking toward the Sheikah village, even though he was back in a child’s body he moved with the same odd grace he had as an adult. She hoped that he would be able to have some semblance of a normal life. 

“Alright girl, let’s go home,” She clicked her tongue and spurred Starlight into a light gallop back toward Castle Town. 

As she approached the drawbridge she saw two of the Gerudo guards and Ganondorf standing just outside of the city gates. Ganondorf was obviously agitated and the two guards were trying their best to calm him. 

The sound of approaching hoofbeats caught their attention, Ganondorf turned his head and shoved his horses reigns toward one of the guards and rushed to greet her. He grabbed Starlight’s bridle and pulled the mare to a halt. “Where the hell did you go?” Starlight swayed uneasily as Aeris swung herself out of the saddle. “Who was that?” His golden eyes held something between confusion and anger as he stared down at her. 

“Link is an old friend,” She removed his hand and gripped it tightly. “You worry too much,” She cupped his cheek with her free hand.

He leaned into her hand and sighed. “You don’t exactly make it easy not to worry,”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” She rubbed her thumb over his cheek. “It will be better once we’re home,”

She squealed as he suddenly lifted her by the hips and put her back into her saddle. “Then let’s get you home so I can keep an eye on you,” 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” She watched as he mounted his own horse with a smile.

“Good, I don’t plan on letting you out of my sight again anytime soon,” The four guards were obviously relieved to see the pair interacting again as they turned toward the Desert and started the journey home. 

Aeris listened as the guards talked amongst themselves they were eager to return to their friends and families. She rode close enough to Ganondorf that their thighs brushed together with every stride and was keenly aware that he kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, both of them were clearly worried about the other.

As they passed the ruins of her childhood home Aeris paused. Fresh sprouts of spring grass were pushing their way through the burned floors and ivy was winding it’s way up the blackened struts working to return the husk to nature.

She pulled Starlight to a halt and swung out of the saddle, one of the guards tried to call out to her but faltered when Ganondorf raised his hand to silence her. He watched as his wife walked among the charred remains of her life in Hyrule.

He had no way of knowing what she was thinking or feeling and he likely never would, but, as she bent to pick up a mildewed plush goat and it disintegrated in her hands he knew that part of her went with it. 

There was nothing left for her in Hyrule.

Her home was in the vast golden sands, her home was with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a moment and thank everyone who has given this story a chance and everyone who has left amazing words of encouragement and kudos, you guys are awesome! 
> 
> I know that I've said some things in my notes before but, I started this particular work as a coping mechanism after my SO was diagnosed with cancer in late March of last year and it has helped us both tremendously. 
> 
> It gave us both something else to talk about when we needed a break or when he was panicking in the middle of the night. We started joking that he was my ghostwriter because he would help me work through the plot and give me ideas on how to move forward with the story.
> 
> So again, from both of us thank you all so much.
> 
> I do plan to move forward with the next arc very soon, but I will be taking a small break to work on my other WIPs so if you enjoyed this work feel free to check out my others!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give the author much needed nutrients


End file.
